Se Uma História Por Dia Contar,
by staywithmee
Summary: Uma história por dia, entre 2 de dezembro e 1º de janeiro. Tradução de A Story a Day Keeps the Hollows Away da KittiKat262. Fics muito fofas centradas em IchigoRukia
1. Introdução

**Se Uma História por Dia Contar, os Hollows Você Irá Espantar**

Essa é a tradução da fic **"A Story a Day Keeps the Hollos Away", **fic em inglês da autora **KittiKat262, **que eu resolvi traduzir, então os devidos créditos a ela Ok ; )

A cada dia, entre 2 de dezembro e 1º de janeiro, eu postarei uma história diferente. Na verdade, não é apenas uma história, e sim várias "mini-fics" ou "one-shots". Nela há humor, romance... de tudo um pouco.

Vou colocar aqui, na introdução, o **nome**, **indicação **(PG, PG-13,...) e uma pequena **descrição **de cada história. Assim, cada um pode encontrar algo que goste sem ter de ler todas elas.

Bom, aqui vai. A propósito, as histórias envolvendo romances serão quase que exclusivamente **Ichigo/Rukia.**

Espero que gostem o/

E mais uma coisa: **REVIEWS POR FAVOR!! **

Não só por mim, mas também para a autora ; )

**

* * *

Data: 2 de dezembro**

**Nome: **O começo dos Coelhos

**Descrição: **Uma pequena história sobre a primeira vez em que Rukia viu um coelho.

**Indicação: **PG

**

* * *

Data: 3 de dezembro**

**Nome: **Papai Pt.1 Papai Desconhecido

**Descrição: **Parte 1 da série "Papai". Byakuya foi chamado para a Terra por causa de uma emergência: sua irmã, Rukia, está prestes a dar a luz a um bebê, que ele nem sabia de existência até ser chamado. E mais um problema: ele não sabe quem é o pai, e ninguém parece querer lhe contar.

**Indicação: **PG

**

* * *

Data: 4 de dezembro**

**Nome: **Sobre Coelhos e Natais

**Descrição: **Um Natal com Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin e Kon. Ah, sim, e Renji e Byakuya também!

**Indicação: **PG

**

* * *

Data: 5 de dezembro**

**Nome: **Gangorras e Gangolas

**Descrição: **O primeiro dia de Ichigo e Rukia na pré-escola. Cheio de desenhos e gangorras!

**Indicação: **G

**

* * *

Data: 6 de dezembro**

**Nome: **Papai Pt. 2 Papai em Apuros

**Descrição: **Segunda parte da série "Papai". Ichigo conseguirá sobreviver? Qual nome eles darão ao bebê? E irá Byakuya colocar seus sentimentos de lado para deixar Rukia e Ichigo serem felizes?

**Classificação: **PG

**

* * *

Data: 7 de dezembro**

**Nome: **Compra de Sapatos

**Descrição: **Rukia precisa de sapatos novos. Então ela obriga Ichigo a ir ao shopping com ela. Quem diria que uma simples compra de sapatos poderia fazer alguém tão feliz?

**Indicação: **PG ou PG-13

**

* * *

Data: 8 de dezembro**

**Nome: **Strawberry

**Descrição: **Rukia que algo. E não vai desistir até conseguir.

**Indicação: G**

**

* * *

Data: 9 de dezembro**

**Nome: **Under Doggies

**Descrição: **Ichigo ajuda Rukia a se balançar no balanço, mas algo ruim acontece.

**Indicação: **PG

**

* * *

Data: 10 de dezembro**

**Nome: **Guerra de Travesseiros!

**Descrição: **Guerra de travesseiros, gargalhadas e... beijos?

**Indicação: **PG-13

**

* * *

Data: 11 de dezembro**

**Nome: **Trabalho de Babá

**Descrição: **Ichigo está sendo obrigado a dar uma de babá. Péssimo, não? Nem tanto...

**Indicação: **PG

**

* * *

Data: 12 de dezembro**

**Nome:** Conversa Telefônica

**Descrição**: Rukia está no telefone... Ichigo escutando... e tudo soa muito estranho.

**Indicação**: PG-13

**

* * *

Data: 13 de dezembro**

**Nome**: Vinte Perguntas Pt. 1

**Descrição**: Primeira parte de uma séria de duas. Vinte questões que o pequeno Ichigo supostamente faria.

**Indicação**: PG

**

* * *

Data: 14 de dezembro**

**Nome**: Papai Pt. 3 O Casamento

**Descrição**: terceira parte da série "Papai". O casamento de Ichigo e Rukia! Muita diversão, babados e nervosismo!

**Indicação**: PG

**

* * *

Data: 15 de dezembro**

**Nome**: Vinte Perguntas Pt. 2

**Descrição**: Segunda parte de uma série de duas. Vinte questões que a Rukia, já crescidinha ; ), faria... ou não.

**Indicação:** PG

**

* * *

Data: 16 de dezembro**

**Nome:** Quem disse?

**Descrição:** Ele não revidava porque não queria. Ela sempre ganhava porque era isso que _ele_ queria.

**Indicação:** G

**

* * *

Data: 17 de dezembro**

**Nome:** Unspoken

**Descrição:** Primeira parte de uma série (sim, mais uma) de quatro. Nenhum deles afirma aquilo em voz alta. Mas ele sabe disso, e ela também. Eles sabem que se amam.

**Indicação:** PG

**

* * *

Data: 18 de dezembro**

**Nome:** Unheard

**Descrição:** Segunda parte de uma série de quatro. Ele diz tudo o que sente, mesmo sabendo que ela não vai escuta-lo.

**Indicação:** PG

**

* * *

Data: 19 de dezembro**

**Nome:** Untold

**Descrição:** Terceira parte de uma série de quatro. Ela vai embora, ele permite; ele não a impediu, não importando o quanto quisesse. E ele queria mais do que tudo.

**Indicação:** PG

**

* * *

Data: 20 de dezembro**

**Nome:** Untouched :: I will Hold You ::

**Descrição:** Última parte da série. Ele irá protege-la não importa o quê. Sempre irá.

**Indicação:** PG-13

**

* * *

Data: 21 de dezembro**

**Nome:** Não toque nisso, idiota!

**Descrição:** Uma discussão se torna doce quando ele machuca a si mesmo.(idiota)

**Indicação:** PG

**

* * *

Data: 22 de dezembro**

**Nome:** O Problema com a Soul Candy

**Descrição:** Todas as Soul Candies são defeituosas; ou assim seria considerando a sorte de Ichigo e Rukia. Ah, e batom...

**Indicação:** PG

**

* * *

Data: 23 de dezembro**

**Nome:** A Estrela

**Descrição:** Um Natal e uma estrela. As luzes pisca-pisca têm um gosto bom?

**Indicação:** PG

**

* * *

Data: 24 de dezembro**

**Nome:** Papai Pt.4 Gentil Canção

**Descrição:** Quarta parte da série 'Papai'. Canções de ninar são uma das coisas que ficarão para sempre em sua memória. E enquanto a suave voz dela ecoava pela babá eletrônica, ele sentia como se pudesse ouvir sua mãe de novo.

**Indicação:** PG

**

* * *

Data: 25 de dezembro ****(Feliz Natal!!)** 25 de dezembro 

**Nome:** Recheio

**Descrição:** Recheio e uma conversa torturante.

**Indicação: **PG

**

* * *

Data: 26 de dezembro**

**Nome:** Fotografia

**Descrição:** Uma simples foto carrega muito mais do que meras lembranças.

**Indicação:** G

**

* * *

Data: 27 de dezembro**

**Nome:** Papai Pt.5 Trabalho em Dobro

**Descrição:** Quinta parte da série 'Papai'. Uma simples visita a Renji e Byakuya se transforma em algo muito maior quando Rukia entra em trabalho de parto.

**Indicação:** PG-13 (por segurança!)

**

* * *

Data: 28 de dezembro**

**Nome:** Costumes e Fantasias.

**Descrição:** Um Halloween com costumes estranhos e fantasias estranhas.

**Indicação:** PG

**

* * *

Data: 29 de dezembro**

**Nome:** Papai Pt. 6 Vejo Você

**Descrição:** Sexta e última parte da série 'Papai'. Quatro anos se passaram. Sabia que Kaien e Masaki podem ver fantasmas?

**Indicação: **PG-13

**

* * *

Data: 30 de dezembro**

**Nome:** Vá Comer Um Inseto

**Descrição:** Uma lição de matemática, vermes e uma guerra de travesseiros!

**Indicação:** G

**

* * *

Data: 31 de dezembro ****(Feliz Ano Novo!!)** 31 de dezembro 

**Nome:** Uma Última Vez

**Descrição:** E enquanto estivermos juntos, te abraçarei pela última vez.

**Indicação:** PG

**

* * *

Data: 1º de janeiro**

**Nome:** O Fim?

**Descrição: **Finais Felizes _realmente_ existem?

**Indicação:** PG

* * *


	2. 2 Dez:: O Começo Dos Coelhos

Essa é uma história que se passa quando Rukia já havia sido mandada para a Soul Society, um pouco antes dela conhecer Renji e os outros. Fic sem Spoilers, contando como Rukia se tornou tão obsessiva por coelho, como ela parece ser.

Aliás, BLEACH não me pertence. O que é uma pena

* * *

**O Começo dos Coelhos**

Rukia caiu na neve com força. Seus olhos ardiam com lágrimas por causa dos garotos mais velhos que riram quando a empurraram. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, levantando seu corpo trêmulo do chão. O garoto mais velho do grupo a empurrou novamente antes de sair correndo. Rukia apenas continuou sentada no chão com seu sujo vestido azul se encharcando com a água da neve que dissolvia ao seu redor.

Tremendo de frio, ela engatinhou até a casa mais próxima, na qual ela sabia que pertencia a um velho desagradável, que ficava furioso toda vez que via crianças brincando ali perto. Mas mesmo assim, encostada na cerca de madeira em frente à casa, Rukia se sentia um pouco mais segura.

A neve começou a cair novamente. Quando a pequena garota tentava escapar da água e dos flocos de neve, se encolhendo, ela viu um bonito e branco animal andando sobre a neve. O corpo do animal era tão pequeno que andava sobre a neve dos dias anteriores sem afundar. Rapidamente, um segundo animal seguiu o primeiro. Rukia sorriu, esquecendo-se do frio, e avançou lentamente para mais perto dos animais.

Então, um terceiro os seguiu, e assim também um quarto. Rukia batia palmas de excitamento com suas pequenas mãos e mordia sua língua entre os dentes. Atrás do quarto animal apareceu um quinto, menor ainda, e depois mais um, bem maior. Muito maior do que os outros. Surpresa, Rukia recuou na neve.

De repente, um dos pequenos animais caiu. O maior, o qual Rukia supunha ser a mãe, correu até sue bebê e rapidamente tirou-o da neve com sua boca, ajudando-o e dando-lhe uma leve cutucada para que continuasse andando. A pequena garota sorriu, assistindo os animais, os quais tinha ouvido que se chamavam 'coelhos', andando sobre a neve. Mais alguns caíram também, e a mamãe coelho continuava a levanta-los, colocando-os de volta no caminho antes de andar atrás de seus filhotes.

Num instante Rukia perdeu-os de vista. A mamãe coelho seguiu seus filhotes, erguendo-os quando caiam e os empurrando através da neve, ansiosa para voltar onde eles estavam indo; provavelmente para casa.

Rukia sorriu tristemente. Ela não tinha casa, e também não tinha uma mãe para erguê-la quando caísse, ou insistir que ela continuasse sempre em frente na vida. Ela era apenas Rukia, a garota sem ninguém que a protegesse.

Quando Rukia se pôs de pé, desejando ir a algum lugar quente, ela olhou para baixo, surpresa quando viu algo se movendo.

Era um dos pequenos bebês coelhos!

Alegremente, Rukia o pegou com seus dedos e o colocou na palma de sua mão, cuidando para não machuca-lo.

"Eu te devolverei para sua mamãe!" Rukia exclamou, puxando-o para mais perto de si, para que ela protegesse o coelho. Assim, ela começou a correr através da neve, tentando achar onde haviam ido os outros coelhos. Muitas vezes seus pés descalços escorregavam na neve e ela caía, mas mesmo assim continuava a proteger o pequeno coelho. Ela não sabia o porquê fazia aquilo tão naturalmente, mas ela acreditava que era porque nunca havia sido protegida por ninguém. Então, no lugar de ser protegida, ela queria ser a protetora. Isso parecia certo... certo?

Tremendo, Rukia desistiu de procurar pela mamãe coelho e finalmente entrou em um pequeno celeiro. Seus pés estavam vermelhos pelo frio e não conseguia mais senti-los. Seu nariz estava escorrendo e suas mãos começavam a adormecer em volta do corpo morno do minúsculo coelho.

"Como eu devo te chamar?" perguntou Rukia, olhando para o coelho. Diferente dos outros, ele era... diferente. Em vez de ser um coelho totalmente branco, ele tinha uma pequena mancha marrom na cabeça, em forma de um diamante. Havia também algumas manchas em sua barriga. "Eu acho que vou te chamar de..."

Rukia estava emersa em seus pensamentos, tentando forçar a névoa fria que estava em sua cabeça para conseguir encontrar um nome para o pequeno coelho. Finalmente, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e ela ergueu o animal na altura de seus olhos. O coelho apenas piscou seus minúsculos olhos.

"Eu vou te chamar de Speckles (_A/N: algo como "pintado"; "manchado"_), porque você tem pintinhas na sua barriga!" Rukia anunciou feliz. Sacudindo sua cabeça, ela se apoiou onde estava sentada. O minúsculo coelho se sacudia firmemente nas suas mãos. Ela apenas fechou seus olhos desejando que o frio fosse embora.

Ela não podia mais sentir suas mãos e a força com que segurava o coelho parecia acabar. Seus olhos se fecharam e sua mão caiu ao seu lado. O coelho escapou e Rukia, que percebendo a fuga, viu que não podia fazer nada, pois uma queda daquelas, ainda que fosse pequena, poderia matar o bebê coelho.

Mas ele nem atingiu o chão

Rukia ergue os olhos e viu um pequeno garoto ao seu lado. Ele tinha o cabelo com um colorido estranho e não tinha os dois dentes da frente. Ele havia pego o coelho em suas mãos. Sorriu e devolveu o animal a ela. Rukia piscou seus olhos tentando mantê-los aberto.

"Q-quem é v-v-você?" Ela perguntou. Seus lábios congelados de frio.

"Eu sou seu protetor. E de Speckles também, eu acho."

Isso foi tudo o que o pequeno garoto disse. Ele tirou sua jaqueta e cobriu o corpo de Rukia, colocando o coelho no colo dela antes de andar até a porta.

"Não, p-p-por favor! Não me d-deixe aqui!" Rukia gaguejou. Ele apenas sorriu.

"Eu estou sempre com você. Eu sempre te protegerei. Mas agora alguém está vindo ajudar. Eu contei a eles onde você está. Você ficará bem." O pequeno garoto disse.

Quando Rukia se esforçava para escutar, ele ouviu duas vozes. Ela não conseguia entender o que eles diziam, mas eles estavam ali. E iriam ajuda-la.

Rukia olhou de volta para ver o garoto sorrindo abertamente, mostrando claramente que estava banguela. Seu cabelo laranja estava cheio de neve.

"Até mais, Rukia"

Rukia olhou de relance para a porta do celeiro, quando viu uma luz brilhante atrás do garoto, percebendo que ele havia ido embora. As duas pessoas entraram e a ajudaram, embrulhando-a em suas capas para mantê-la aquecida. Um deles a questionou, tentando fazer com que respondesse, então berrou para o homem mais novo para chamar um médico.

Rukia não ouviu mais nada depois disso. Ela adormeceu e o coelho continuou protegido em suas mãos.

Ela tinha um protetor.

E ele estava sempre ao seu lado.

* * *

Então...? O que acharam?


	3. 3 Dez:: Papai Pt 1 : Papai Desconhecido

Mais uma pra vocês...

Essa é a primeira da série "Papai". Ela se chama "Papai Desconhecido".

Nessa as idade estão diferentes e Kuchiki Byakuya (Sim, o capitão mais sexy que existe no mundo xP) está um pouco fora do seu personagem, já que tanto no manga e no anime ele é um tanto... antipático. Aqui temos um capitão mais, digamos, emotivo.

Emotivo no sentido 'Byakuya' de ser.

**Idades: **(A idade de Rukia e Renji é desconhecida, já que foi dito que os dois já passaram centenas de anos na Soul Society)

**Ichigo/Ishida/Inoue/Chad **(como todos têm a mesma idade...): 19

**Rukia:** Desconhecida, embora ela pareça ter a mesma idade que os outros: 19

**Renji:** Desconhecida também, talvez entre 19 e 21

**Byakuya**: Desconhecida. Mas ele parece ter uns 25, não sei...

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji e todos os outros não me pertencem. E o bebê pertence a KittiKat262 apenas.

**

* * *

**

Papai Pt:1 Papai Desconhecido

"Quem é o pai?"

Byakuya encarava Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue, Chad e Renji. Estavam todos em pé no salão de uma maternidade de um Hospital na Terra. Byakuya estava lá contra sua vontade, mas quando ele foi contatado e pediram-lhe que viesse a Terra para uma emergência, ele não teve escolha além de vir, porque aquilo tudo envolvia sua irmã.

A emergência era desconhecida, mas no segundo que ele atravessou o portão que ligava a Soul Society com a Terra, Ichigo estava esperando por ele e se recusava a dizer qualquer coisa, e o levou rapidamente até o hospital.

Ele chegou apenas para encontrar Rukia em trabalho de parto, com oito meses de gestação.

E era ali onde todos estavam agora. Ninguém sabia, ou contava, quem era o pai da criança. Byakuya não era idiota; ele sabia que no mínimo alguém daquele enorme grupo deveria saber quem era o pai, mas ninguém dizia nada.

"Eu perguntei quem é o pai!" berrou Byakuya, com seus punhos cerrados de frustração. "E porque ela está lá sozinha?!" A preocupação tomou o lugar da fúria quando ele percebeu que nenhum dos amigos de Rukia estava com ela enquanto ela passava por tudo aquilo.

"A Rukia nos expulsou de lá, gritando algo sobre matar o Renji se ele dissesse mais alguma palavra, e matar o Ichigo se ele chegasse perto dela... depois de quebrar os dedos dele, é claro" contou Ishida.

O capitão olhou surpreso para Ichigo, que estava apoiado na parede. Ele sorriu afetado e levantou sua mão direita, que estava enfaixada com faixas grossas.

"Todos os cinco." Ichigo resmungou. "Eu não acho que eles voltem a ser o que eram antes."

Byakuya nem quis comentar.

De repente um grito veio da sala de parto. Todos se assustaram. Byakuya se voltou para o grupo.

"Como eu não fui informado que minha irmã estava grávida?"

Dessa vez foi Ichigo quem respondeu.

"Bom, ela pensou que você perderia a cabeça... assim como está fazendo agora." Ichigo saiu de sua posição, usando ambas as mão para desencostar da parede. Ele se arrependeu muito disso.

Gritando de dor, ele se jogou na cadeira mais próxima, agarrando sua mão ferida com a outra intacta. Ele respirou fundo, fechou os olhos virando a cabeça para o teto.

"Você está bem, Kurosaki-kun?" Perguntou Inoue, com seus olhos brilhantes, preocupada. Ichigo assentiu, olhando para sua mão enquanto flexionava seu pulso. As pontas de seus dedos, que podiam ser vistas pela grossa faixa em sua mão, estavam vermelhas.

"Você deveria pedir que olhassem isso" disse Byakuya, olhando para ele. "Rukia não pode curar isso, por razões óbvias, e Inoue também não porque estamos em um local público, e seu processo de cura é... bem visível."

Ichigo negou com a cabeça.

"Eles demorariam horas. Quando eu quebrei minha perna na pré-escola, eles demoraram a noite toda. E em primeiro lugar, eu estou planejando dar a Rukia um pouco de culpa por ter quebrado minha mão."

"Eu não deixarei você aborrecer minha irmã" disse Byakuya de um jeito que fez Ichigo se encolher. Depois ele resmungou algo como "Só brincando".

Com um novo grito vindo da sala onde Rukia estava, Ichigo sentou em sua mão. Ninguém sabia ao certo quem gritava mais alto: Ichigo ou Rukia. O grito de Ichigo fez todos se virarem e irem até ele.

"Ah, vamos lá, Kurosaki. Você já teve ferimentos muito piores do que esse. Fala sério..." Disse Ishida

"Ishida, eu juro, se você não calar a boca agora, eu vou quebrar todos os seus dedos também." Ichigo disse o encarando.

Byakuya, então, se virou para Renji e Chad, que ficaram em silêncio o tempo todo.

"Algum de vocês sabe quem é o pai da criança?"

Nenhum deles respondeu. Eles sabiam, e não estavam tentando esconder o fato de que eles sabiam, mas mesmo assim não diziam nada.

"Nenhum dos dois vai me contar?!" Berrou Byakuya

Ninguém respondeu.

Os próximos 30 minutos se passaram em silêncio, os únicos sons que se ouviam eram os gritos de Rukia, e ocasionalmente os lamentos de dor de Ichigo. Quando pareciam já terem passado dias, uma enfermeira colocou a cabeça para fora da sala onde Rukia estava. Ela sorriu e olhou para todos do grupo.

"Não mais do que cinco de cada vez" ela disse. Todos trocaram olhares, e Chad disse que ficaria esperando, assim todos poderiam entrar. Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji, Ishida e Inoue se levantaram.

Quando eles entraram na sala, Rukia estava sentada na cama. Quase não havia bagunça na sala, pois alguém devia tê-la arrumado, para que não ocorresse nada ao bebê. Sem prestar atenção em muita coisa, Byakuya andou até Rukia. Ela estava com seu bebê nos seus braços. Ichigo e Renji ficaram ao seu lado, enquanto Ishida e Inoue ficaram um pouco atrás.

"É um menino! Parabéns! Você já é tio!" disse a enfermeira a Byakuya, por já ter sido informada sobre a relação dele com Rukia.

Rukia olhou para todos, feliz, mas claramente cansada.

"Quer carregar ele, Nii-Sama?" (A/N: Nii-Sama significa irmão mais velho, basicamente)

"Claro," respondeu, estendendo os braços e gentilmente pegando o bebê. Ele estava vestido com um cobertor azul-claro da cabeça aos pés; apenas seu rosto estava à mostra. A primeira coisa que Byakuya fez foi reparar nos olhos do bebê, na esperança de haver algum sinal de quem seria o pai. O bebê tinha os olhos idênticos aos de Rukia, violetas levemente azulados. _Droga_.

Rukia olhou ao seu redor, parando seus olhos sobre as mãos de Ichigo. Ela se assustou.

"Eu fiz isso?" ela perguntou. Ichigo apenas assentiu.

"Eu vou matar aquela enfermeira que sugeriu que eu segurasse sua mão. E você tem uma força dos diabos!" respondeu ele feliz. Ele estava sorrindo, tentando dar uma olhada no bebê do ângulo em que Byakuya o segurava.

"Bom, isso é parte culpa sua, já que foi você quem me engrav-" Rukia cortou sua frase um pouco tarde demais. No instante em que ela disse aquelas palavras, Byakuya, que estava ouvindo parcialmente a conversa, tirou o cobertor da pequena cabeça do bebê para descobrir que ele tinha... cabelo laranja.

"Ah, droga." Foi tudo o que Ichigo disse. Byakuya se virou para olha-lo.

"**_KUROSAKI_**!"

* * *

Conseguem imaginar Ichigo como pai? Para ser sincera, eu consigo...

Ele é tão prestativo com as suas irmãs e com todos em geral. Daria um ótimo pai...

E mandem reviews, siiiiim??

Faz cara de abandonada


	4. 4 Dez:: Sobre Coelhos e Natais

Uma história natalina dessa vez. Byakuya novamente _um pouco _fora de seu personagem, mas isso não afeta a história em si. Sem Spoilers.

Divirtam-se.

**BLEACH **não me pertence. Só para não sair da rotina ; )

**

* * *

**

Sobre Coelhos e Natais

"Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-"

Kon foi interrompido pelos pés de Ichigo e Rukia em sua cara. Ele resmungou alguma coisa que ninguém conseguiu entender e depois caiu no chão. Ichigo o levantou e o atirou para o outro lado do quarto até a lavanderia, sem dó nem piedade. Kon acordaria em algumas horas entre uma pilha de roupas sujas e fedorentas. Mas quem se importava?

Yuzu sim.

"Oh, Ichi! Seja mais gentil com o Kon!"

"Hã? Por quê? Yuzu, eu juro, às vezes eu me arrependo de ter contado pra você sobre esse leão irritante." Ichigo se queixou.

"E sobre a Soul Society e sobre Shinigamis!" Completou Yuzu feliz. " E mais, papai e Karin já sabiam, então isso significaria que já deviam ter contado pra mim há muito tempo." Os olhos de Yuzu estavam brilhando de felicidade enquanto Rukia e Ichigo a assistiam.

"Agora, vá dar uma volta. Eu ainda estou embrulhando o seu presente e o da Karin." Ichigo disse gentilmente, pegando sua irmã pelos ombros e a guiando para fora do quarto. Yuzu sorriu e voltou para a cozinha, cantarolando feliz enquanto preparava o jantar. O Natal era apenas daqui a alguns dias, e ela provavelmente era a pessoa mais excitada da casa. Ter Kon e Rukia junto a eles fazia aquilo tudo ser ainda mais divertido.

De repente, um grito alto fez com que Yuzu derrubasse a colher no chão. Ela rapidamente correu e entrou no quarto de seu pai, de onde o grito havia saído, e onde Rukia e Ichigo estavam embrulhando os presentes. Bom, Ichigo estava embrulhando, Rukia estava brincando com tudo, mais interessada nos laços fofos e brilhantes que Ichigo estava pondo nos presentes. Na última vez em que Yuzu estava no quarto, Rukia estava usando dois desses laços como prendedores de cabelo.

"O que houve?" perguntou Yuzu, entrando.

"Rukia passou o dedo no cortador da fita adesiva." contou Ichigo. Yuzu se assustou quando viu os dedos de Rukia sangrando.

"Você está bem, Rukia-chan?" perguntou Yuzu preocupada. Ichigo segurava uma pequena toalha que ele estava usando para tentar estancar o sangramento. O sangue já tinha manchado bastante a toalha.

"Eu já estive pior do que isso." respondeu Rukia, sorrindo. Ichigo apertou um pouco mais a toalha em volta da mão de Rukia tentando fazer parar o sangue. Rukia reclamou alto.

"Deixe-me pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros" Yuzu disse, correndo para fora do quarto.

"O que éessa _coisa_?" perguntou Rukia, encarando o cortador. Era pequeno e tinha pontas afiadas, nas palavras de Ichigo, _dentes_ no topo. Rukia, curiosa como sempre, havia passado seus dedos sobre os dentes.

"Isso é pra se cortar fita adesiva. Eu disse pra você não tocar nisso."

"E desde quando eu escuto o que você diz?"perguntou ela marota.

"Boa resposta. Mas eu estou falando sério Rukia, esse corte foi bem fundo. Acho que talvez vou ter que dar alguns pontos."

Realmente o ferimento estava muito feio. Precisariam dar no mínimo uns dois pontos nos três dedos cortados. Após Ichigo fazer os pontos assim como seu pai o havia ensinado, ele enfaixou os dedos da garota com gaze e prendeu com uma fita. Yuzu foi expulsa, de novo, do quarto para que Ichigo pudesse acabar de embrulhar os presentes.

"Aqui, brinque com isso," disse Ichigo dando a Rukia um rolo de adesivos. "Escreva os nomes de Yuzu e Karin em alguns deles, tá bom?"

"OK."

Então os dois voltaram felizes aos seus respectivos trabalhos. A tranqüilidade acabou rápido, quando Rukia se moveu para perto do que Ichigo estava embrulhando. Aquilo parecia _muito _com um coelho.

"De quem é esse?" ela perguntou, curiosa. Ichigo se engasgou e escondeu o presente atrás de suas costas.

"Não é da sua conta." respondeu ríspido. Seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho.

Rukia estreitou os olhos e desconfiança, mas logo voltou a escrever os nomes nos adesivos. Ela tentou ter alguma visão, mesmo que mínima, do presente, mas Ichigo embrulhou aquele muito rápido, e de novo escondeu-o atrás de suas costas. Depois de alguns minutos, quando ela lhe deu um adesivo escrito 'Yuzu' ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu já acabei. Agora, você." Ichigo pegou ela pelos ombros e a empurrou devagar para fora do quarto. "Fora."

Ele suspirou de alívio e voltou para a cama, sentando-se. Pegou o rápido e mal feito embrulho de trás dele, o desfez, e o embrulhou novamente com mais cuidado. Quando ele procurou os adesivos pela cama, ele encontrou todos eles com milhares de desenhos de coelhos horrendos.

"Rukia!" ele xingou baixinho. Suspirando, ele sentou-se na cama novamente para fazer seus próprios adesivos. Bom, no final ele fez a escolha certa em dar algo "coelhesco" para Rukia de Natal.

**Véspera de Natal**

Ichigo acordou ás três da manhã e sem conseguir dormir, desceu as escadas até a cozinha, para pegar um copo d'água. Depois de bebê-lo lentamente, quando voltava para cama, ele viu alguém passando pela porta da cozinha. Pensando ser Yuzu ou seu pai tentando dar uma olhadela em seus presentes, ele andou de volta para seu quarto, se jogando na cama com violência.

De manhã, Ichigo acordou com uma Yuzu pulando em sua cama, rindo escandalosamente. Seu pai, Karin e Rukia estavam em pé na porta, todos eles ainda em seus pijamas e com caras sonolentas. Isshin vestia um pijama listrado _e_ com bolinhas; Karin usava um verde simples, e o de Rukia, por sua vez, era coberto de coelhos.

"Up! Up! Ichi!" dizia Yuzu enquanto continuava pulando. Ela _nunca_ ficava tão alegre assim, ao menos que fosse Natal. Até mesmo Karin parecia animada mesmo estando a ponto de dormir em pé.

"Ótimo, já estou de pé."

Ichigo pulou da cama, e saiu do quarto com todos os outros ainda de pijama também.

Todos andaram até a sala de estar e encontraram Kon abrindo os presentes.

"Ichigo, esse ano é a sua vez de distribuir os presentes," Disse Isshin sorrindo como uma criança. Ichigo assentiu. Cada ano, uma pessoa da família entregava os presentes a cada um, e indo em ordem etária, eles abriam os presentes. Era algo que a mãe deles havia inventado para deixar as crianças mais calmas até que todos estivessem prontos e acordados o suficiente.

Ichigo se arrastou entre a pilha de pacotes, dando às gêmeas seus presentes. Depois de dar um ao seu pai, e jogando Kon de volta a lavanderia, Ichigo procurou entre a pilha interminável de presentes até encontrar o que estava procurando. Sorrindo, ele o entregou a Rukia. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e se preparava para pegar outro presente no chão, quando Rukia lhe estendeu algo. Ele olhou para o presente estendido a sua frente. O embrulho estava um pouco torto e o adesivo colado nele estava cheio de coelhos. Mesmo com todos os desenhos, nele estava escrito: De Rukia, para Ichigo.

O sorriso do garoto aumentou, e todos se sentaram no chão. Yuzu era mais nova do que Karin por apenas dez minutos, então foi ela quem abriu primeiro o presente. Era um bichinho de pelúcia, na verdade um leão, muito parecido com Kon. Karin também ganhou um, mas em vez de um leão, era um gato.

Após as gêmeas, deixaram que Rukia abrisse o seu, com Isshin dizendo "Primeiro as damas!"

Ela sorriu gentilmente e rasgou o embrulho.

"Ah! É tão fofo!" disse com seu sorriso crescendo a cada segundo.

Era um coelhinho branco. Ichigo sorriu.

"Eu vi isso na loja quando fui comprar o presente de Karin e Yuzu, e achei que você poderia desenhar nele os seus desenhos horrí-"

Ele não chegou mais longe no que iria dizer, pois foi acertado na cabeça por um tapa de Rukia. Decidindo ficar com a boca fechada, ele olhou para o presente em suas mãos, sabendo que agora era sua vez.

Cuidadosamente desfez o embrulho.

Dentro havia um quadrado e pequeno objeto.

"Hã... O que é isso?"

"É um passe. Com ele você pode entrar na Sereitei sem ter de lutar com um daqueles monstruosos guardiões" respondeu Rukia feliz, pronta para desenhar em seu coelho, que era um daqueles que você podia desenhar e depois lavá-lo para começar tudo de novo.

"Como você conseguiu isso?"

"Acredite em mim, foi uma conversa difícil. E eu ainda tive que pegar isso do Nii-Sama. Essa foi a pior parte."

"Obrigado! Isso vai ajudar muito!"

Todos tinham uma pequena idéia sobre o que eles estavam falando.

"Minha vez!" Isshin gritou. Ele desembrulhou seu presente. Era um cachorrinho de pelúcia.

"Iiiiiiichigo!" ele choramingou. Ichigo apenas sorriu sarcástico.

Logo, todos já estavam se divertindo e aproveitando seus presentes, menos Isshin que continuava emburrado em um canto. Rukia estava deitada de barriga no chão com seus pés balançando pra lá e pra cá no ar, enquanto ela se esforçava em desenhar em seu novo coelho. Ichigo a olhava do outro lado da sala, satisfeito por ter comprado aquele presente. Os bichinhos como aquele normalmente eram para crianças. Deixe-os desenharem por horas, e então os lave, para que eles desenhem tudo de novo. Mas ele sabia que Rukia adorava desenhar, e sabia também sobre sua obsessão por coelhos, por isso não pôde resistir em compra-lo para ela.

Sacudindo sua cabeça para que parasse de pensar nela, ele voltou sua atenção para o gameboy que havia recebido. Ele estava no meio de um jogo, lutando com algo que se parecia demais com um Hollow para o seu gosto quando a campainha tocou. Suspirando ele levantou para atender a porta. Ninguém realmente prestou atenção a isso, já que estavam todos preocupados demais com seus presentes. Quando ele abriu a porta encontrou Renji e Byakuya parados do lado de fora com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Uh... Oi?"

"Yo, Ichigo!" Disse um Renji feliz.

"Não querendo ser rude nem nada, mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" perguntou Ichigo.

"Só passando. Nós tínhamos ordens para vir e dar uma olhada em você, como sempre. Como está Rukia?" disse Renji tentando dar uma olhada dentro da casa.

"Ela está bem. Entrem se quiserem." Disse Ichigo saindo do caminho. Byakuya e Renji estavam vestidos com roupas "normais", como sempre faziam quando dar uma olhada nele. Desde que Rukia decidiu voltar para a Terra, e Ichigo tinha tido a permissão para voltar sem que alguém o vigiasse, Byakuya e Renji vinham vê-los uma vez por mês. Ichigo acreditava que era pela relação deles com Rukia.

"Rukia!" Chamou Ichigo, indo de volta para a sala de estar. "Visitas!"

Rukia levantou seus olhos do coelho e sorriu al ver seu irmão e Renji.

"Nii-Sama!"

Sem largar o coelho, ela correu até seu irmão e lhe deu um abraço apertado.

"O que é essa coisa?" Renji apontava para o coelho seguro nas mãos de Rukia.

"O coelho ou os desenhos indecifráveis?" perguntou Ichigo, e para seu desânimo, ganhou um beijo... do coelho, com força na cabeça.

"Você nunca vai aprender?" perguntou Renji. Ichigo apenas esfregou o local dolorido, olhando em volta vendo sua família olhando surpresos para Renji e Byakuya.

"Hã... são meus amigos." Explicou.

"Vamos!" e olhou para os recém chegados. "Vamos todos para o meu quarto."

Dez minutos depois, todos estavam acomodados no quarto de Ichigo, tendo as mesmas perguntas de sempre. Alguma soma anormal de Hollows atacou a cidade? Eles estão mais fortes do que antes? Todas as perguntas que todos faziam.

Toda a Soul Society estava nervosa com algum ataque de Aizen.

"Tudo está b-" Ichigo começara a falar, mas foi interrompido quando Kon voou em seu rosto.

"Olha o que eu achei, Ichigo!" Kon dizia, abraçando sorridente um sutiã cor-de-rosa. Ichigo não se lembrava de ter ficado tão vermelho em toda sua vida. "Isso estava na lavanderia! Eu acho que é da Nee-San!"

"Me. Dê. Isso. AGORA!!" Rukia gritou, arrancando o sutiã das mãos de Kon e o enfiando no bolso. Vermelha, ela se levantou para dar umas boas pisadas no Kon. Renji olhou curioso para Ichigo.

"Isso é... normal?"

"Extremamente... normal." Ichigo disse olhando para o pobre coitado Kon, de onde alguns tufos de algodão começavam a sair. Byakuya apenas ergueu a sobrancelha.

**Mais tarde**

Rukia e Ichigo estavam limpando a cozinha depois do jantar. Eles estavam lavando a louça suja e desde que convenceram Byakuya e Renji para jantarem com eles, só havia mais isso para fazer. Ichigo lavava, enquanto Rukia secava e os guardava no armário.

"Hey, Rukia..." Ichigo a chamou, sorrindo quando ela se virou para olha-lo. "Eu aposto que isso vai ficar muito bonito em você." Ele disse tirando sua mão que estava escondida em suas costas e começando a esfregar uma mão cheia de espuma no cabelo da garota. Ela gritou e pegou um pouco de espuma jogando-a de volta em Ichigo. Ele riu e atirou mais.

Rapidamente, aquilo virou uma guerra divertida de espuma.

Quando toda a espuma acabou, Rukia e Ichigo continuavam a rir, totalmente molhados.

Os olhos do garoto encontraram os de Rukia que tinha espuma pingando de seu cabelo. Ichigo voltou a rir, exausto.

Repentinamente, Rukia perguntou, "Ichigo... o que é aquilo?"

Ele olhou para cima para ver o que ela estava apontando

_Ah, droga._

Então era _isso _o que a pessoa que ele havia visto na noite anterior estava fazendo.

"É, hã... um azevinho."

"O que é um azevinho?" Rukia perguntou curiosa.

"Há uma tradição que diz que quando duas pessoas ficam embaixo de um azevinho... bom, elas tem de..."

"Tem de...?

Rukia realmente não deixaria sua pergunta sem resposta. Ichigo suspirou derrotado e passou uma das mãos em seus cabelos revoltos.

"Quando duas pessoas ficam em baixo de um azevinho, elas tem de... bom, se beijar. Na verdade, isso é apenas uma tradição." Ichigo disse rapidamente.

Ele estava nervoso. Rukia parecia mergulhada em seus pensamentos enquanto mirava o azevinho acima de sua cabeça. Suavemente ela ficou na ponta dos pés encostou seus lábios nos de Ichigo. Ele foi pego completamente de surpresa quando Rukia colocou seus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Logo, ele correspondeu, colocando suas mãos na cintura dela. Ele não conseguia pensar direito. Na verdade, qualquer traço de raciocínio apenas voou através da janela no segundo em que Rukia encostou seus lábios nos dele. Rukia deslizou sua língua para dentro da boca de Ichigo, e ele não se importava se conseguia ou não raciocinar. Ele poderia pensar depois. Agora, tudo o que importava era ela... Rukia.

Renji e Byakuya assistiam a tudo de longe.

Renji apenas sorriu e levantou as mãos para o ar.

"Você não vai acreditar na quantidade de dinheiro que eu acabei de ganhar!"

Byakuya voltou-se a ele, seus olhos expressando desaprovação.

"Você apostou na vida pessoal da minha irmã?"

"Hã... " Renji tentou olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para seu capitão. "He, he... bom, está tarde, não? Tenho que ir!"

Quando Renji corria para porta, Byakuya logo atrás, acidentalmente, ele pisou no coelhinho de Rukia, que estava sentado no chão, esquecido por um momento.

Rukia estava ocupada demais.

Ichigo estava ocupado demais.

Depois ela poderia desenhar.

Depois ele poderia pensar.

Depois.

* * *

Ahhh, Rukia safada ; P

A parte do azevinho foi meio clichê, mas vamos admitir que foi fofo, vai!

Obs. p/ **onlyhistory: **Hhsuahsuash!! Sabe que quando eu li, também tive essa leve impressão de que o bebê teria cabelo laranja?? Mas era apenas um leve impressão ; ) Pra falar a verdade, as primeiras histórias não são as minhas preferidas... ainda está por vir aquelas que eu acho fofas. Aguarde então, por favor! Aliás, obrigada por comentar o/

Brigada mesmo, viu!!

E aos outros leitores: Mandem reviews também!!


	5. 5 Dez:: Gangorras e Gangolas

História sem Hollows ou Shinigamis. Bem simples e ingênuo, mas bonitinho. Espero que gostem ; )

**Obs: Amanhã postarei a continuação da série "Papai". Não deixem de ler Ok ; )**

BLEACH não me pertence como não me canso de repetir ¬¬'

**

* * *

**

Gangorras e Gangolas

"Mamãe, eu posso fazer isso sozinho!" reclamou um Ichigo de quatro anos de idade, levantando sua pequena mão para agarrar a toalha na mão de sua mãe. Ela estava tentando limpar um pouco de ketchup da sua testa, sem realmente saber _como_ aquilo tinha parado lá. "Posso ir agora?"

"Sim, Ichigo. Divirta-se e seja um bom garoto, OK?"

"Sim, mamãe!" Ichigo disse, pulando feliz. Hoje era o primeiro dia da pré-escola. Ele estava indo se divertir!

Estava adiantado. Não havia muita gente lá ainda, então ele sentou-se na escadaria para esperar as outras crianças. Ele esperou lá, sentado, durante uns dez minutos, antes que qualquer criança chegasse. O primeiro era um garotinho loiro. Ichigo não prestou muita atenção nele, pois alguma outra coisa chamou sua atenção. Atrás do garoto loiro estava uma pequena garotinha de cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, olhos profundamente azuis e pele clara. Ela vestia uma blusa de alcinha bege e um short caqui. Em seus pés usava simples sandálias brancas.

A garotinha estava agarrada a um homem, chorando. Ichigo se sentiu triste apenas por olhar. Ele se sentiu como se sentia quando uma de suas irmãs menores chorava. Toda vez que elas choravam, o que era quase sempre, ele se sentia triste.

O que ele fazia quando elas estavam tristes? Ah, sim.

Ichigo se levantou, tirando o pó de seu jeans antes de sorrir e correr até a garotinha. Sorrindo abertamente ele deu um rápido abraço nela e depois andou alguns passos para trás, mostrando sua língua e a falta de alguns dentes.

"Oi! Meu nome Ichigo! Quer bincar? Não há mais ninguém aqui." Ichigo disse entusiasmado, apontando para o playground.

"E-eu..." a garota olhou para o homem ao seu lado, secando suas lágrimas. Ele sorriu gentilmente. Ichigo olhou para cima, e mais para cima, e mais para cima. Puxa, aquele cara era alto. Ele tinha cabelos negros como o da garota, e estavam presos com presilhas engraçadas. Iguais as que a mãe dele usava!

"Olá, Senhor moço!" Ichigo disse, agora balançando para frente e para trás em seus pés. O homem sorriu um pouco mais e se agachou ao lado da garotinha, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, então lhe deu um leve cutucão em direção a Ichigo.

"O-oi. Meu nome é R-rukia"

"É um nome muito bonito!" Ichigo disse, ainda se balançando para trás e para frente. Seu cabelo laranja voava por seu rosto, fazendo ele ficar mais bagunçado ainda. Seus olhos brilhavam. "Vamos bincar na gangola!" _(A/N: Ichigo não consegue pronunciar muito bem algumas palavras, então ele diz mesmo "vamos bincar")_

"Gangorra" corrigiu o homem.

"Hã?" Ichigo perguntou olhando-o.

"É gangorra, não gangola."

"Mesmo?" Ichigo mergulhou em seus pensamentos por um minuto. Rukia girou em seus pés. Finalmente Ichigo encolheu os ombros. "Que seja! Vem, vamos bincar!" e, pegando a mão de Rukia, ele a puxou para o playground. Rukia deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto ela acenava para o homem

"Tchauzinho, Nii-Sama!"

Ele acenou de volta e voltou para o carro no qual ele havia vindo.

De repente, Ichigo parou, olhando para alguns arbustos. Rukia parou ao seu lado, colocando seu dedo na boca enquanto tentava ver o que Ichigo via.

"Um coelho!" Ichigo disse contente, correndo até lá, tentando pegar alguma coisa. Rukia arregalou os olhos antes de correr atrás dele. Ichigo agarrou o coelho, mas ele fugiu, fazendo Ichigo cair de barriga na terra. Ele apenas riu, rolando de costas.

"Gangola!"

Ele estava elétrico.

"Eu quero bincar na gangola!"

Rukia encolheu os ombros e seguiu Ichigo até a gangorra. Ele subiu em uma ponta e Rukia na outra. A gargalhada de Ichigo era contagiosa. Logo Rukia também ria enquanto eles subiam e desciam no brinquedo.

Quando seu irmão e a mulher dele, seus pais adotivos, a haviam trazido aqui, ela não pensou que teria qualquer diversão. Ela pensou que seria assustador. Mas esse garoto de cabelo brilhante tinha feito parecer como se ela já pertencesse aquele lugar há anos. Era divertido estar com ele. Ele parecia estar sempre feliz e sorrindo. Isso a fazia feliz também.

"Eu quero desenhar!" Rukia disse de repente, pulando da gangorra, fazendo Ichigo cair do outro lado. Ele não pareceu se importar de qualquer modo, e eles foram procurar papéis e giz de cera. Uma das professoras deu a eles o que queriam para que passassem o tempo enquanto as outras crianças não chegavam. Faltavam apenas dez minutos para que a aula começasse; logo todos estariam ali.

Agarrando seus papéis e gizes de cera, Ichigo se aproximou de Rukia para ver o que ela desenhava. Ela estava muito concentrada; sua língua pendurada para fora da boca. Ichigo encolheu os ombros e sentou-se para fazer seu próprio desenho.

Primeiro, ele desenhou sua mãe e seu pai. Então, desenhou suas duas irmãs menores. Yuzu estava nos braços de sua mãe, porque ainda não sabia andar, mas ele desenhou Karin no chão, de mãos dadas com ele, porque ela _podia_ andar. Depois de desenhar mais uma pessoa, ele fez no fundo grama e árvores. Olhando para o relógio, já que sabia ver as horas, insistência de seu pai, ele percebeu que já eram oito e meia, hora da aula começar. Ele cutucou Rukia.

"Eu quero ver seu desenho!"

"Você primeiro" Rukia disse, tentando ver o desenho. Ichigo sorriu e ergueu-o para que ela pudesse ver.

"Essa é a mamãe, e esse o papai. Essa é Karin e Yuzu." Ele disse, apontando para as figuras no papel. "E essa é você, porque é minha amiga!"

Rukia sorriu, olhando para a pequena figura no papel que supostamente era ela. No desenho estava de mãos dadas com Ichigo; a mão que a irmã dele não segurava.

"Eu desenhei isso!" Rukia mostrou feliz seu desenho.

"Coelhos?" Ichigo perguntou desconfiado. Então ele se levantou dando a volta e ficando atrás de Rukia, para confirmar que, se olhasse o desenho de ponta cabeça não haveria mais alguma coisa. "É. São coelhos." Ele disse voltando ao seu lugar.

"Você não gostou?" Rukia perguntou. Ichigo apenas encolheu os ombros. Então, ele recebeu uma reação que nunca havia pensado que uma garota daria. Ela lhe bateu com força no braço.

"Hey!" Ichigo disse, esfregando seu braço. Ele fez bico, mas logo o sorriso retornou. Parecia impossível tirar o sorriso de sua face mais do que um minuto.

"Quando a aula acabar, podemos brincar mais um pouco na gangola?!

"Gangorra." Rukia corrigiu.

"Hã?"

* * *

Então...?

P.S: Sabe,... os títulos em inglês são beeem mais legais do que quando são traduzido. Pra falar a verdade, _tudo_ que é original é mais legal, não? O título dessa fic era "Seesaws and Seeseals" e acabei traduzindo para "Gangorras e Gangolas". Aff... sem comparação.

Mas deixa pra lá...

Obs. **s2 PinkCherry s2 : **AH! Você gostou?? Que bom!! abraça Quando li a história do "Papai" também tentei imaginar a cara de fúria incandescente do Byakuya quando descobriu quem era o pai. Huahsuahsu!! E tenho uma má notícia pra você... não tem Hitsugaya e Hinamori T.T Também adoro eles! Sâo tão fofos e é lindo como o Hitsugaya protege a Momo Inveeeeeja. Mas estou pensando em traduzir uma fic sobre eles depois que postar todos os capítuloas dessa... até lá quem sabe. E obrigada por comentar o/

**onlyhistory : **Ahh Tô tão feliz que você esteja acompanhando as fic!! Brigada mesmo por comentar o/ E fala sério... fofa a história, não? Mas mais pra frente haverá algumas tão ou até mais fofas que essa! Espero que você continue lendo!! Brigada pela review!!

Aliás, REVIEWS por favor!! Façam uma pequena pessoa feliz o/


	6. 6 Dez:: Papai Pt 2 : Papai em Apuros

Enfim a continuação da série!! Já postei aqui a parte 1, agora vem a parte 2. No total são seis capítulos dessa série... mas elas vêm intercaladas com outras que não fazem parte dela.

Bom, é isso... espero que continuem acompanhando essa fic até o fim o/

BLEACH pertence a Kubo Tite e a mais ninguém

Sem mais,

**

* * *

**

Papai Pt:II Papai em Apuros

Ichigo temia por sua vida.

Todos na sala tinham os olhos nele e em Byakuya. As enfermeiras, os doutores, Rukia, Ishida, Inoue... _todos_. Ninguém fazia som algum. Ninguém além do bebê. Ele não estava muito interessado que todos o ignorassem, então começou a chorar. Rukia o balançava gentilmente, seus instintos maternos aflorando naturalmente. Ichigo olhou de relance para o bebê um segundo antes de voltar a encarar Byakuya, que continuava olhando para ele.

"Por favor, não me mate."

O pedido soou um tanto estranho para as enfermeiras e doutores, mas eles deviam ter visto isso antes, então não comentaram nada. Ninguém falou por um minuto, até que um dos enfermeiros, um corajoso rapaz, quebrou o silêncio.

"Hã... nós ainda precisamos de um nome para o bebê, para fazermos uma certidão." Ele disse. Ichigo desviou-se de Byakuya e se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido de Rukia.

"Concordamos com Kaien?" ele perguntou suavemente, estendendo a mão para tocar a mão do bebê. Rukia acenou com a cabeça. Ela se voltou ao doutor, sorrindo fracamente.

"Kaien Ichigo Kurosaki" ela disse, enquanto o enfermeiro ouvia.

"Como você quer que seja escrito?"

Rukia olhou a maneira que estava escrita, tendo certeza de que estava correto, então assentiu. O enfermeiro fez mais algumas perguntas a Rukia e Ichigo, para finalizar a certidão. Então, Rukia se virou.

"Aqui, você deveria carregar ele." Ela lhe disse. Ichigo pareceu nervoso, mas aceitou o bebê dos braços de Rukia. O pequeno Kaien choramingou por um segundo, antes de adormecer tranquilamente. Um imenso sorriso bobo começou a se espalhar no rosto de Ichigo enquanto olhava para o bebê.

Renji se inclinou acima do ombro do mais novo pai, sorrindo para o bebê.

"Ah. Ele certamente parece muito com você."comentou. O sorriso de Ichigo apenas cresceu mais.

Byakuya, que estava em pé num canto, estava inexpressivo. Ele não estava tão entusiasmado por Rukia ter dado ao bebê o nome de Ichigo como o nome do meio, além de que registrou o bebê como sendo um 'Kurosaki'. Por Rukia e Ichigo não serem casados, o bebê deveria ser um 'Kuchiki', não um 'Kurosaki'

"Eu espero que ele não tenha herdado também sua personalidade, mas parece que ele já herdou. Ele é bem agitado." Renji disse.

"Não, acho que ele está com fome," disse a enfermeira. "Eu mostrarei a Srª Kurosaki como alimentar o bebê, depois devemos leva-lo a sala dos recém-nascidos. O pai pode ficar, o restante, terei de pedir que se retirem."

Todos saíram da sala, ninguém corrigindo a enfermeira por ter chamado Rukia de 'Srª Kurosaki'.

Uma hora depois, Rukia dormia serenamente no quarto. Ichigo havia saído de lá um instante antes, por pedido da enfermeira, e foi direto à sala dos recém-nascidos, onde os pais assistiam seus bebês através de um vidro. Ele logo localizou Kaien, o cabelo laranja o diferenciava dos outros. Ele estava acordado, chorando. Ichigo desejava mais do que tudo entrar lá e pegá-lo no colo, mas sabia que não podia.

Kaien era quase uma cópia de Ichigo; o cabelo, a cor da pele, os traços do rosto, tudo. Mas os olhos eram iguais os de Rukia, sem dúvida nenhuma.

Ichigo sorriu e colocou sua mão contra o vidro, como se tocasse o bebê.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo estremeceu ao ouvir a voz e imediatamente tirou a mão do vidro, virando-se para encarar Byakuya.

"O que você quer?"

Ichigo sabia que aquela não era a melhor maneira de se falar com um capitão, mas sabia que Byakuya não o mataria ali naquele momento; dúzias de crianças estavam perto.

Byakuya não disse nada. Talvez estivesse surpreso com o tom de voz que Ichigo usou, ou talvez ele não tinha nada a dizer. Ichigo respirou fundo o voltou a falar.

"Olha, Byakuya, eu sei que você me odeia. Eu sei que acha que não sou bom o suficiente. Mas eu amo a Rukia. Realmente amo. Isso já não é o suficiente?" Como Byakuya não respondeu, Ichigo tomou a chance e continuou. "Eu amo a Rukia, e amo nosso bebê. E nada que você disser ou fizer vai mudar isso. Se você me odeia, ótimo. Mas não desconte isso em Rukia e Kaien."

Sem mais palavras, Ichigo se virou para a janela de vidro, olhando Kaien novamente. Ele havia parado de chorar e agora dormia.

"Você acha que ela esta realmente feliz?" Byakuya perguntou, não se movendo. Ele olhava para as costas de Ichigo enquanto dizia.

"Eu acho. Realmente acho que ela esta feliz." Ichigo disse firmemente. Ele continuava olhando pela janela. "Ela nunca te contou que sempre quis ter uma criança?"

"Não." Respondeu Byakuya.

"Estávamos preocupados porque ela não podia engravidar. Os doutores disseram que não havia nada errado, mas nós já tínhamos tentado por mais de um ano. Ela teve dois abortos e isso a machucou muito. Quando ela descobriu que estava grávida de novo, ficamos esperançosos. Ela continuou assim durante o primeiro trimestre, e o doutor disse que havia chances de haver um aborto novamente. Mas quando ela estava com seis meses, entrou em trabalho de parto. Não havia como fazer isso. Rukia foi medicada para parar o trabalho de parto, e ela ficou no hospital por um mês. Depois, foi mandada para descansar em casa e entrou em trabalho de parto de novo essa manhã. Quando trouxe ela aqui, o doutor disse que não havia maneira de conter aquilo novamente e ele teria de fazer um parto prematuro. Kaien será mandado para UTI Neonatal, depois de alguns exames, então ele sairá daqui em alguns dias." Ichigo explicou.

Byakuya continuou calado.

"Eu pedi ela em casamento há catorze meses atrás, e ela disse sim. Mas nos distraímos quando ela ficou grávida há oito meses... Estamos planejando nos casar em três meses agora, quando Kaien sair da UTI e estiver saudável o suficiente. Byakuya,... Rukia iria quere-lo lá. Então, por favor, coloque seus sentimentos sobre mim de lado e venha. Isso é algo que você não pode recusar." Disse Ichigo se virando para encarar Byakuya. "Significaria muito para todos nós se você fosse."

"Eu virei." Byakuya disse depois de alguns segundos. Logo, perguntou, "O que é UTI Neonatal?"

"Unidade Neonatal de Terapia Intensiva. Uma unidade especial que cuida de bebês prematuros. Não é um lugar legal. Só parte dos bebês que estão lá verdadeiramente sobrevivem."

Nenhum dos dois falou por uns instantes. Então, virando-se para ir, Byakuya disse devagar. "Eu espero que Kaien fique saudável logo, por Rukia... e por você."

Quando ele se retirou, Ichigo se sentiu como se tivesse acabado de passar em algum teste ou coisa do tipo. Sorrindo, ele voltou a mirar Kaien. As enfermeiras estavam preparando-o para leva-lo a UTI Neonatal.

Mas ele sabia que teve muito tempo antes que Byakuya o ignorasse completamente.

Ele aceitaria aquilo.

Pelo menos Byakuya não havia o matado. O que foi uma boa coisa.

* * *

Rukia sentou-se na cama, olhando para o tubo em seu braço. Era o mesmo tipo daquele que haviam colocado em seu braço quando estava no hospital durante um mês. Mas dessa vez era para ajuda-la a se recuperar depois do nascimento do bebê, não para salvar a vida dele.

Rukia olhou para a porta quando Ichigo entrou no quarto. Ele andou até ela e, sorrindo, lhe deu um rápido beijo antes de sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

"Como está Kaien?" ela perguntou.

"Ele está sendo levado à UTI Neonatal. Mas o doutor me disse que ele ficará bem. Todos os outros já foram para casa. Bom, todos menos Byakuya. Onde ele está, só Deus sabe." Ichigo brincou, segurando a mão de Rukia gentilmente entre as suas. "Aqui, olhe." Ichigo tirou seu celular do bolso e o mostrou a Rukia. Ele havia gravado um pequeno vídeo de Kaien na UTI Neonatal. Ele se mexia feliz, o que os doutores disseram ser um bom sinal. Rukia riu quando Kaien virou sua cabeça, parecendo que ele olhava para ela.

"Ele é lindo" Rukia disse, ainda olhando o bebê no vídeo. Ichigo apenas sorriu. "Sabe, ele se parece muito com você."

"Todos dizem isso." Disse Ichigo, com uma nota de felicidade em sua voz. "Mas ele tem seus olhos. Deus, eu queria que ele tivesse a cor de seus cabelos também. É ruim o bastante eu ter tido de viver com esse cabelo. E agora Kaien tem que viver com ele também."

"Ele ficará bem com você o protegendo." Rukia disse. Ichigo abafou um riso enquanto deitava sua cabeça na cama, com as mãos de Rukia ainda firmemente entre as suas.

Todos podem ter esperanças, não podem?

É. Talvez sim.

* * *

Nhaa Então, então?

Há alguns dias eu escrevi que achava que Ichigo daria um bom pai... e acho que estava certa. O jeito de agir, os sorrisos bobos,... consigo imaginar tudo isso. Sim, ele daria um ótimo 'Pai babão'.

**onlyhistory: **Hhaushuash!! Eu também falava muito errado quando criança. Cada coisa que saía da minha boca! E o que achou da segunda parte da série??

REVIEWS, please: )


	7. 7 Dez:: Compra de Sapatos

Postando mais uma o/

Essa tem o ar mais leve do que a anterior (Ok, onlystory?) e um cheirinho de romance no ar.

Aliás, é uma das que eu mais gosto...

BLEACH não me pertence.

Agora vamos à história.

**

* * *

**

Compra de sapatos

"Ichigo, eu preciso de sapatos."

Rukia sentou na borda do armário, vestida com uma blusa de manga longa branca e uma mini-saia cor-de-rosa que ia até seus joelhos. A blusa estava aberta alguns centímetros, presa apenas por uma pequena fita, e a saia era cheia de flores rosa escuro. Seu cabelo estava preso com pequenas presilhas, algo que ela nunca havia feito antes.

Ela sorria e balançava seus pés para trás e para frente.

"Então arranje um" Ichigo disse, a olhando de relance, depois virando totalmente a cabeça para olha-la, então disse, "Essas roupas são das minhas irmãs? Eu não acho que já as tenha visto."

"Não, eu fui fazer compras com a Inoue-San há alguns dias. E eu preciso de sapatos."

"Eu disse para arranjar algum." Ichigo retomou sua concentração em seu livro que segurava em suas mãos, usando seus cotovelos para manter firme o travesseiro que usava para sufocar Kon.

"Meu outro sapato não cabe mais em mim. E os das suas irmãs são grandes demais".

Ichigo olhou para ela com seus olhos arregalados.

"Deus, você tem pés pequenos."

Ele recebeu uma livrada na cara, o que o desequilibrou. Isso fez com que ele tirasse seu peso do travesseiro, o que deixou Kon escapar. O fofo leão laranja pulou debaixo de Ichigo, tentando respirar e dizendo palavras sujas que Rukia nunca havia ouvido antes.

"Ichigo, Eu. Preciso. De. Sapatos." Rukia disse pausadamente, nem um pouco entusiasmada para andar por aí no frio de novembro sem sapatos.

"Ótimo, baka. Depois" Ichigo disse rapidamente, tentando prender Kon de volta no travesseiro. Kon, que desesperadamente queria fugir, chutava seus pequenos e fofos pés no rosto de Ichigo.

"Agora!"

Ichigo ficou surpreso por Rukia ter gritado. Ele derrubou o travesseiro e acidentalmente caiu da cama. Ele suspirou, olhando para o rosto dela, que, para ele, estava de ponta-cabeça. E ele estava tendo uma boa visão de sua saia...

Seu rosto ficou mais rosa do que a saia dela, enquanto virava seu corpo para o ângulo certo.

"Ótimo."

Dez minutos depois, Rukia estava usando um par de tênis de Yuzu, que eram, de fato, muito grandes para ela. Ichigo continuava surpreso, e agora esfregava a cabeça onde Rukia havia atirado outro livro quando ele caiu no chão de tanto rir de como os pés dela eram pequenos.

Eles andaram até o departamento de calçados do shopping. Ichigo olhou em volta para os tênis e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Temos que ir ao departamento de crianças."

"Que tamanho eu uso na verdade?" Rukia perguntou, seus olhos se arregalando enquanto olhava para o enorme tênis que envolviam seus pés.

"Hã... Karin e Yuzu usam 33, então, acho que 31 ou 32." Ichigo respondeu, andando ao lado de Rukia pela prateleira de calçados femininos, tendo certeza de que não poderiam usar nada de lá. Ichigo não estava realmente a fim de atravessar o enorme shopping apenas para chegar ao departamento juvenil. Finalmente, quando ele estava a ponto de desistir, ele apontou para algo.

"O que você acha desse?" Perguntou, segurando um par de tênis. Eles eram 34, mas pareciam menores do que eram. Rukia fez careta.

"Eu não vou usar isso nem em um milhão de anos!" Disse Rukia, cruzando seus braços em frente ao corpo, encarando o tênis amarelo brilhante. Muito, muito brilhante. E havia flores nele.

"Posso ajudar?"

A voz alta e aguda fez Ichigo se enrijecer e derrubar o par de tênis. Ele rapidamente os pegou de volta e se voltou a vendedora.

"Ah, sim. Estamos procurando algum tênis para ela." Ichigo disse, apontando para Rukia, que continuava ali parada, seu rosto mostrando desgosto ao olhar para o par de tênis. Ichigo quase riu. Ela estava tão fofa daquele jeito. Seu cabelo estava preso com a presilha do lado direito da cabeça, mas o lado esquerdo caía levemente sobre seu rosto.

A vendedora sorriu. Aparentemente, pelo tamanho de Rukia e pelas roupas rosas, ela pensou que ela era bem nova.

"Ela é sua filha?"

Ichigo se engasgou. O desgosto de Rukia se transformou em surpresa, e a vendedora percebeu seu erro.

"Me desculpe, ela deve ser sua namorada, então." Ela tentou concertar. "Bom, o que posso fazer para ajudar?"

"Hã... eu acho que estamos bem." Ichigo disse. A vendedora assentiu e se retirou. Ela parecia ter acabado de sair do colegial.

"O que há de errado com esse par de tênis?"

"Tudo!" Rukia protestou, seu desgosto retornando, escondendo seu rosto corado pela idéia da vendedora achar que ela era a namorada de Ichigo.

"Mas eles brilham!" Ichigo disse tentando mudar a opinião dela, sem sucesso. O desgosto apenas se tornou irritação.

"Ótimo." Ichigo resmungou, colocando de volta o par de tênis na prateleira. Então, eles retomaram o caminho para o departamento juvenil. Quando chegaram lá, Ichigo se jogou em uma das cadeiras que eram usadas para as pessoas experimentarem os calçados e suspirou. "Ache algo que goste, então poderemos ir."

"Hã... como?" Rukia perguntou, com seus olhos arregalados mirando a infinita quantidade de prateleira que lá havia. Ichigo a havia levado para a seção juvenil, porque na seção infantil só haviam calçados com desenhos estúpidos. Então agora, ele estava em frente a bilhões de pares de calçados femininos.

Ichigo suspirou de novo e se levantou, acenando para que Rukia se sentasse. Ela o fez.

"Tire seus sapatos, assim poderá experimentar os pares que quiser." Explicou, mirando as prateleiras em busca de algo que Rukia fosse gostar. Ele encontrou um par cor-de-rosa que combinava com a saia que ela usava, então os deu a ela. Mas ele se lembrou que os únicos sapatos que ela já havia usado eram os da escola e sandálias. Mesmo na Soul Society, era sempre sandálias.

"Deixa-me ajudar."

Ichigo sentou-se no chão, de frente a Rukia, desamarrando seus sapatos. Assim que o tirou de seu pé, ele colocou o que havia dado para ela, amarrando os cadarços. Ele repetiu a ação no segundo pé.

"Agora fique de pé e ande por aí. Como estão?"

"Como, supostamente, eles deveriam estar?" Rukia perguntou, andando pelo corredor, olhando seus pés.

"Baka," Ichigo resmungou baixinho para que ela não escutasse. "Estão apertados? Largos?" Ichigo perguntou, visivelmente entediado, mas ao mesmo tempo se divertido ao ver Rukia andando em círculos, com seus olhos grudados em seus pés.

"Hummm... "

Ichigo a assistiu por mais uns segundos, depois se levantou e gentilmente pegando ela pelos ombros a fez parar antes que batesse em uma das prateleiras. Ela pareceu perder o equilíbrio por um segundo. Então disse,

"Estão um pouco largos, acho."

"OK, um par menor." Ichigo disse, esperando que ela não tomasse aquilo como um insulto. Embora ele duvidava que ela pudesse encontrar um par de tênis que se igualasse ao livro que ela havia atirado nele mais cedo. Lembrando disso, ele esfregou sua cabeça onde ainda doía.

"Ainda continua doendo?" Rukia perguntou.

"Hã?" Ichigo a olhou, e, vendo a preocupação em seus olhos, logo respondeu, "Ah, não."

"Bom, você mereceu."

Ichigo bufou e pegou um par de tênis branco da prateleira.

"Branco não."

"Porque não? Ichigo perguntou, ainda segurando o par em suas mãos.

"Eu vi os _seus_ tênis brancos." Rukia respondeu simplesmente. "Eles estão marrons agora."

"Isso se chama sujeira. E uma lavada pode resolver isso."

Rukia não cedeu.

"Ótimo," Ichigo disse, olhando em volta. "Achou algo que você goste?"

Os olhos de Rukia miraram as estantes enquanto se balançava pra frente e para trás. A maioria dos calçados era sandálias, o que eu não funcionaria no inverno.

"Você está procurando por tênis." Ichigo disse, a conduzindo até onde ele estava. Em frente a ele, os tênis se organizavam de brancos simples a coloridos totalmente listrados. Alguns tinham rodinhas na sola, e outros, cápsulas de ar, para maior conforto. Alguns eram pequenos, outros, grandes. Ele nunca entendia porque algumas pessoas demoravam tanto para escolher. Ele preferia brancos ou pretos simplesmente. Ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

"Eu gostei desse" Rukia disse finalmente. Ela pegou o par, que era de um tipo especial de material cinza que parecia ter sido enrugado de propósito. Havia listras rosas no topo e na sola, indo em ondas até os dedos. O cadarço era rosa com listras cinza no meio. Ichigo olhou o tamanho.

"Esse é tamanho 35, idiota." Ichigo disse. " Você precisa de um 31."

"Cala a boca." Rukia resmungou, indo procurar um par menor. Ela havia realmente gostado daqueles.

De repente, outra vendedora andou até eles.

"Posso ajudar a encontrar algo?"

Rukia se animou.

"Sim, por favor. Eu estou procurando pelo tamanho... " Ela hesitou e olhou para Ichigo.

"Trinta e um"

"Trinta e um desse par de tênis." Rukia ergueu o par. A vendedora olhou.

"Nós não temos nenhum aqui. Mas você quer que eu olhe no estoque?"

Antes que Ichigo pudesse recusar e dizer que eles encontrariam outro par para ela, Rukia assentiu feliz. A vendedora saiu, dizendo que voltaria em um minuto. Rukia sentou-se na cadeira e Ichigo se jogou no chão em frente a ela.

Sem querer, ele teve novamente uma visão de sua saia cor-de-rosa. Ele realmente desejava que ela estivesse vestindo calças. Corando furiosamente, ele virou o rosto e olhou para as luzes ofuscantes no teto.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo olhou para ela quando ouviu seu nome.

"Hã?"

"Obrigada por ter me trazido para comprar meus sapatos."

Ichigo ficou surpreso por ela agradecê-lo por alguma coisa. Ela normalmente não fazia isso.

"Não foi nada. É lógico que eu faria isso, baka. Quem mais passaria horas procurando um par de tênis cor-de-rosa junto com você?" Ele disse brincando, mas Rukia levou a sério suas palavras.

Ela olhou para outro lugar qualquer, sem encarar os olhos de Ichigo. Ele se levantou, andou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado; estava ficando difícil não dar uma olhada embaixo da saia dela.

"Rukia, não foi nesse sentido o que eu disse." Ele disse, percebendo que os olhos da Shinigami estavam marejados. Devia ser TPM, ele pensou, mas não comentou alto. Se dissesse, estaria em apuros. Ah, se estaria!

"Então, em que sentido foi?" Rukia perguntou baixo.

"Eu não sei." Ele admitiu.

Na verdade, ela tentava não discutir tanto com Ichigo. Era apenas uma reação normal quando estava com ele, mas ela não gostava de discutir. Às vezes ela queria que eles se dessem um pouco melhor. Ela tinha raramente estado perto de alguém assim, e a machucava não conseguir conversar sem gritos e berros. Decidindo dizer aquilo em voz alta, ela se virou e encontrou os olhos de Ichigo.

"Como podemos discutir tanto assim?"

"Honestamente, eu não sei. Eu nunca tinha encontrado uma pessoa como você, que sempre consegue deixar meus nervos desse jeito. Até parece que você sabe quais são as cordas certas para puxar."

Rukia já tinha vivido tempo suficiente na Terra para entender o que ele estava dizendo, mesmo que ela não entendesse perfeitamente.

"Me desculpe." Rukia abaixou a cabeça.

"Do que está se desculpando, baka?" Ichigo perguntou. "Eu... Bom, Eu deveria, provavelmente ser aquele que deve se desculpar. Eu acho que nunca realmente parei para pensar sobre o que você sente com essas discussões. É apenas a maneira que ajo quando me dou bem com alguém. Uma reação normal, acho." Ichigo encolheu os ombros.

A conversa foi cortada quando a vendedora voltou segurando uma pequena caixa.

"Eu os encontrei. Quer experimentá-los?"

"Sim, por favor." Ichigo respondeu por Rukia. Ele se levantou e pegou a caixa das mãos da vendedora que voltou ao seu trabalho.

Rukia sorriu e pegou um dos tênis de dentro da caixa, colocando-o em seus pés. Depois, olhou para Ichigo.

"Humm... como eu amarro isso?"

Ichigo se agachou em frente a ela e mostrou como se fazer o laço. Ele logo percebeu o quão próximo ele estava de Rukia. Depois de fazer o nó, ele deixou Rukia fazer o segundo, sentando-se ao seu lado na cadeira, que parecia mais um banco, pois cabiam duas pessoas.

Depois de um minuto, Rukia olhou para Ichigo ansiosa. Ele riu gentilmente, desfazendo o nó.

"Não, é assim... "

De novo, ele lhe mostrou como se fazer. Rukia assentiu e desfez tentando fazer sozinha. Antes que ela pudesse acabar, o laço desmanchou. Ichigo sorriu da frustração de Rukia e se levantou, ficando atrás dela para ter um melhor ângulo. Ele pegou as mãos dela com as suas, guiando-as para fazer o laço. Rukia se engasgou quando as mãos grandes e quentes dele cobriram as suas, e teve que lutar contra a coloração rosa em suas bochechas. Logo os laços estavam feitos.

Rukia sorriu abertamente.

"Eu consegui!"

Ichigo sorriu também.

"Agora se levante e ande por aí. Eles parecem bons?"

Rukia fez o que ele ordenou. Ela assentiu dizendo que eles estavam bons.

Ele a ajudou a tirar o par de tênis e colocar as sandálias de volta em seus pés. Eles colocaram o tênis novo dentro da caixa, e depois de pagar, saíram da loja. Ichigo ia atrás de uma Rukia saltitante. Ela parecia muito mais feliz do que há dez minutos atrás, e ele percebeu que isso o fazia feliz também.

Parando de repente, Rukia se virou olhando para Ichigo.

"Vamos, depressa!"

O sorriso dele cresceu, e apertou o passo para alcançá-la. Quando o fez, ela pegou em sua mão e balançou para frente e para trás enquanto andavam.

Ichigo tinha certeza que estava corado apenas pelo contado com a pele dela.

Quem diria que uma simples compra de sapatos poderia fazer alguém tão feliz?

* * *

AHH!! Fofa essa, não?? Quem me dera ter um Ichigo que cuidasse de mim e me ensinasse as coisas que não sei... Que INVEEEEEEJA da Rukia! Putz! Ela já tem o Renji, o Byakuya e o Ichigo! Chega né! Bem que ela poderia dar um deles pra mim...

Agora voltando a realidade...

**onlyhistory:** acho que você tem razão. O segundo capítulo foi meio pra baixo por causa do medo de perder o bebê, do Ichigo preocupado,... mas se você leu essa história de hoje, aposto que ela é bem mais pra cima, né? Me diz depois o que achou.

REVIEWS, OK ;)


	8. 8 Dez:: Strawberry

Aqui está mais uma, mas bem curtinha. Espero que gostem.

Bleach não me pertence.

**obs:** Strawberry significa morango em inglês. Ichigo significa morango em japonês (mas pode ter outros significados também, como muitos sabem disso.)

Sem mais,

**

* * *

**

Strawberry

"Eu quero um!"

"Não!"

Rukia fez bico e olhou para Ichigo. Ele apenas cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e a encarou.

"Por favor?"

"Não."

"Ichigo, _por favor_?" disse Rukia chorosa, fazendo sua melhor cara de pidonha. Ichigo contraiu as sobrancelhas. Mau sinal. Ela decidiu persuadi-lo mais um pouco. "Eu cuidarei muito bem dele!"

"Como você fez da vez em que decidiu ter um bebê camundongo como bichinho de estimação?"

O camundongo morreu.

"Ah, vamos lá! Eu prometo que eu cuidarei muito, _muito_ bem dele, Ichigo."

"Posso ter exclusividade no banheiro?"

"Por quanto tempo?" Rukia perguntou.

"Duas semanas."

Rukia parecia estar pensando sobre isso por um momento. Ela finalmente sorriu e assentiu.

Saltitando feliz, ela entrou no Pet Shop e andou em frente às gaiolas de vidro cheias de bebês coelhos. Ichigo enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e a seguiu. Ele teria de gastar um tempo explicando a sua família o porquê de querer um coelho tão repentinamente, mas pelo menos teria tempo para tomar banho antes da escola.

Rukia olhou todos os coelhos sem exceção, sorrindo para alguns e os abraçando. Ele finalmente escolheu um brilhante e fofo coelho marrom. Ichigo sorriu para o coelho quando este farejou seu braço. Ele tinha de admitir, Rukia tinha escolhido muito bem.

Depois de pagar pelo coelho, por uma gaiola e comida, eles saíram do Pet Shop, Rukia ainda sorrindo boba para o coelho.

"Como devo te chamar?"

Ichigo escutava ela resmungar milhares de nomes possíveis para dar ao coelho. Ele tinha certeza de que ela o chamaria de 'Chappy' quando ela ergueu um dos braços.

"Já sei! Vou te chamar de Strawberry."

Ichigo quase tropeçou.

Rukia começou a explicar ao coelho. "Eu queria te chamar de Ichigo, mas esse nome já tem dono, então, o que acha de Strawberry?"

Dessa vez, Ichigo realmente tropeçou.

* * *

Então?? 

Essa é curta, mas fofa.

Hoje estou depressiva... e não há reviews para me animarem (com exceção de onlyhistory) T.T a fic é tão ruim assim?

**Onlyhistory: **Realmente Ichigo esconde seus sentimentos, mas quando está perto de Rukia... aí eles afloram naturalmente : ) Brigada por comentar. E o que achou dessa de hoje??


	9. 9 Dez:: Under Doggies

Ok. Ok.

Estou curada da minha depressão de ontem. Huahsuhas!! Acho que era Stress... o.O'

A fic de hoje é com personagens infantis

Obs: A expressão 'under doggie' não sei realmente o que ela significa, mas acredito que seja o seguinte: quando você está num balanço de parquinho e balança até ficar bem alto, então você solta o balanço e pula de lá mesmo, tentando acertar o que está na sua frente. Acredito que seja isso... se alguém souber o significado correto me fale, Ok ; )

Agora vamos a história...

**

* * *

**

Under Doggies

Ichigo de seis anos estava sentado em um balanço, se movendo para trás e para frente enquanto assistia um cachorro correr pelo parque. Ichigo sorriu quando ele veio correndo em sua direção, e começou a lamber seus pés descalços, e as gargalhadas fizeram com que Ichigo caísse do balanço. Ainda rindo, ele abriu seus olhos e olhou para o céu azul. De repente, sua visão foi coberta pelo rosto de uma pequena garota. Ela parecia ter sua idade, e tinha um cabelo negro e brilhante. Seus olhos pareciam ser violetas, mas poderiam ser apenas azuis. Então, ela falou,

"Você é estranho."

Ichigo se sentou, ainda sorrindo como um idiota e encolheu os ombros, subindo de novo no balanço. A garota sentou-se em outro ao seu lado e o ignorou durante os dez minutos seguintes. Ichigo balançava seus pés para conseguir ir mais alto.

Ele ainda podia ver o cachorro, mas com dificuldade.

Logo, ele estava balançando tão alto que as correntes do balanço estavam na mesma altura que a barra que o segurava. Se a mãe dele o visse balançando tão alto, ele estaria em apuros. Melhor um pouco mais devagar.

Olhando de relance a garotinha, ele percebeu que ela tentava desajeitadamente se balançar também. Não indo muito longe apesar do esforço.

"Por que você não consegue se balançar?" Ichigo perguntou, diminuindo sua velocidade. A pequena garota apenas o encarou e tentou novamente. Ichigo encolheu os ombros e voltou a se balançar. Ele assistiu a garota por mais cinco minutos, antes de pular do balanço a para em frente a ela, que o olhou.

"Eu posso te empurrar."

"Não, eu posso fazer isso sozinha."

Ichigo sentou-se na grama em frente a ela e ficou assim por mais dez minutos, enquanto ela tentava de novo e de novo, falhando sempre. Ele finalmente se levantou e andou para trás dela.

"Eu posso fazer isso sozinha!" ela protestou quando Ichigo segurou as correntes do balanço. Seus argumentos ficavam fracos de qualquer modo, e assim que Ichigo começou a empurra-la, ela desistiu completamente. Ela sorriu e apertou com mais força as correntes. Ichigo ria enquanto a empurrava.

"Você pode empurrar mais forte?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo ao olhar para Ichigo.

"Lógico!"

Logo, ela estava voando. Ichigo finalmente parou de empurra-la, e deu a volta para ficar em frente a ela, recuando quando ela quase encostava nele. Ela riu quando ele fez isso, e tentava chuta-lo com seu pé, mas ele sempre se esquivava.

"Você quer me dar um 'under doggie'?" Ichigo perguntou, voltando a ficar atrás do balanço. A garota concordou, mesmo não tendo a mínima idéia do que seria um 'under doggie'.

A empurrando até que ela ficasse no alto novamente, Ichigo agarrou o balanço e rolou por baixo dela, que riu. Ele ficou em pé, fazendo uma pose engraçada em frente a ela. Talvez, ele não tivesse visto o balanço se aproximando, ou ele não percebeu que estava próximo demais, ou talvez ele fosse burro mesmo, mas o pé da garotinha o acertou na boca quando ela balançou para frente. O chute fez com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão também.

A garota começou a chorar. Ichigo colocou a ponta de sua camiseta em seu lábio que sangrava. Ele sabia que teria um enorme inchaço na bochecha no dia seguinte.

"Por que você está chorando?" ele perguntou, se aproximando dela, que estava sentada no chão, tendo caído bem em frente ao balanço.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, um homem, que Ichigo tinha certeza de que era o pai da garotinha, se aproximou. Ele se inclinou ao lado dela.

"Você está bem, Rukia?"

Então, o nome dela era Rukia. Ichigo se levantou e começou a espanar o pó de sua roupa. Assim que Rukia disse ao homem que estava bem, ele se virou para Ichigo.

"Onde está sua mãe? Você se machucou feio."

Ichigo suspirou. Ele estava ali sozinho, mas já tinha percebido que seu lábio estava sangrando; sua camiseta estava coberta de sangue. Mas foi só aí que ele percebeu que, além de seu lábio, seu nariz também estava sangrando.

"Venha até minha esposa, ela pode arrumar isso rapidinho." O homem erguer Rukia e a colocou em seus ombros.

Ichigo assentiu e pegou a mão que ele ofereceu, ainda segurando a camiseta em seu lábio e seu nariz. Eles andaram um pouco até uma pequena toalha colocada na sombra, onde uma jovem mulher estava sentada. Ela se parecia muito com Rukia. O homem colocou Rukia no colo da mulher e se virou para Ichigo, se ajoelhando em frente á ele e gentilmente tirando a camiseta de suas mão para ter uma melhor visão do machucado.

"Hisana, temos alguma coisa para ajudar?" ele perguntou, se virando para a esposa. Ela assentiu e abriu uma caixa de bebidas e tirou de lá alguns cubos de gelo, enrolando-os em uma toalha. Ela deu isso a Ichigo, e gentilmente ensinou como colocar no nariz. Então ela começou a limpar todo o sangue em seu rosto.

Logo, seu lábio parara de sangrar e seu nariz, não sangrava tanto.

"Então, está melhor?"

Ichigo disse que sim, sentando-se na toalha.

"Qual é o seu nome?" ela perguntou, sorrindo. Ele lembrava Ichigo de sua própria mãe. As duas tinham lindos sorrisos.

"Ichigo!" ele respondeu sorridente, tirando por uns instantes a toalha de seu nariz para ver se já havia parado de sangrar.

"Onde estão sua mãe e seu pai?" o homem lhe perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Ichigo.

Ele suspirou.

"Eu estou aqui sozinho. Papai está trabalhando. Minha escola é aqui perto, então venho todos os dias aqui para esperar a mamãe. Mas ela está atrasada, porque ela não sabia que hoje só haveria metade das aulas." Ichigo disse, apontando para uma pequena escola elementar do outro lado da rua.

"Bom, Ichigo, você gostaria de almoçar com a gente?" Hisana perguntou, sorrindo ao afagar a cabeça de Rukia, que desceu de seu colo, sentando ao lado de Ichigo.

"Sim!"

"Byakuya, pode pegar a cesta?"

Foi aí que Ichigo percebeu que a mulher era o centro das atenções. Ela era igual a sua mãe!

"Você vai ter um bebê?" Ichigo perguntou, apontando para sua barriga. Ela assentiu. Ele sorriu abertamente.

"Sim, teremos, em apenas alguns meses." Byakuya explicou. "E Rukia vai ter um irmãozinho, achamos."

Rukia se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido de Ichigo, "Na verdade, eu sou irmã da mamãe, mas ela é como se fosse minha mãe, então eu a chamo assim."

Ichigo assentiu. Logo, todos estavam comendo sanduíches de manteiga de amendoim e de geléia. Ichigo e Rukia estavam desenhando o cachorro que ele tinha visto mais cedo, mas agora ele se parecia mais com um gato. Ele não conseguia entender o que Rukia desenhava.

"O que é isso?" ele apontou para a figura no papel.

"Um coelho!" Rukia respondeu contente. "Ele é meu coelho de estimação, Fluffy!"

"Ele parece um caminhão." Ichigo observou. Rukia resmungou.

Assim, os dois começaram uma batalha de insultos. Byakuya e Hisana assistiam divertidos, até que Ichigo acidentalmente colocou seu joelho em cima de seu sanduíche. A discussão parou imediatamente e os dois caíram na gargalhada. Depois, correram para brincar novamente. Ichigo ainda com sua camiseta manchada de sangue e seu jeans sujo de sanduíche. As roupas de Rukia continuavam completamente limpas.

"Hey, Rukia! Vamos brincar na caixa de areia!" Ichigo sugeriu. Ela riu e foi atrás dele.

Tempos depois, a mãe de Ichigo chegou, se desculpando por estar atrasada, e agradecendo os Kuchikis por terem cuidado de Ichigo. Ela, então, teve uma surpresa ao ver Ichigo e sua camiseta totalmente manchada de sangue.

Quando ele ia embora do parque, de mãos dadas com sua mãe, ele se virou para Rukia e disse, "Da próxima vez, me dê um 'under doggie'!"

* * *

Então??

Bom, sobre ontem, eu estava realmente nervosa. Acabei de fazer o Testão (tipo uma prova final do meu colégio) e não sei se fui bem, nem tive tempo de corrigir. Mas agora está tudo normal.

**Onlyhistory:** A fic de hoje é maiorzinha do que a de ontem. E obrigada pela explicação enorme!! Hauhsuahs!! Acho que me ajudou bastante... aliás, sobre aquele negócio de só deixar quem é cadastrado comentar... eu nem sabia que tinha isso! Como é que faz pra tirar? (desculpa, só atrapalho sua vida, não?)

**s2PinkCherrys2:** Sim, sim!Ichigo quer dizer morango em japonês, mas pode ter outros significados também. Por exemplo, o nome do Ichigo (personagem) é dividido em duas partes. Ichi (que significa um; único) e Go (que significa protetor), ou seja, o nome dele é _'único protetor'_, ou '_primeiro protetor'_. Espero que tenha explicado direitinho... hehe. E obrigada também pela explicação. Elas realmente levantaram meu astral o/

**tokito:** Brigada por comentar \o/ e pode deixar que eu vou continuar, sim!

Brigadaaaa pelos coments!! To elétrica hoje, não sei o porquê...

**Aliás, não percam a história de amanhã‼ É realmente muito, muito, fofa. Uma das minhas preferidas. Então leiam, Ok ; )**

* * *


	10. 10 Dez:: Guerra de Travesseiros

Essa é uma das que eu mais gosto! Nada de crianças dessa vez.

Agradeço antecipadamente as Reviews de vocês!

BLEACH não me pertence e essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

Vamos a ela então,

**

* * *

**

Guerra de Travesseiros

"Ichigo, o que é uma guerra de travesseiros?" Rukia perguntou, sentada na borda do armário. Ela brincava com um fio desfiado da sua saia jeans enquanto olhava Ichigo ignora-la. Ele apenas suspirou de onde estava e pegou um travesseiro distraidamente, jogando-o em Rukia. Ele a acertou em cheio no rosto, Ichigo sorriu. Rukia se ergueu e encarou Ichigo com raiva. "Pra que isso? Eu só fiz uma simples pergunta!" Rukia gritou, jogando o travesseiro no chão.

Ichigo rolou na cama, olhando para ela, mas seu rosto estava de ponta-cabeça. Ele parecia estar se divertindo.

"Isso é uma guerra de travesseiros, baka. Duas ou mais pessoas batem umas nas outras com travesseiros até que um deles desista, ou dê empate, ou os travesseiros estejam totalmente gastos." Ichigo explicou, voltando a atenção ao seu livro, ignorando Rukia de novo.

Um sorriso lentamente começou a se espalhar pelo rosto de Rukia. Entrando novamente no armário, ela colocou o travesseiro macio de Ichigo lá dentro e pegou um dos dela que eram mais duros. Descendo com ele na mão, ela lançou-o em Ichigo. Ele bateu em sua cabeça e o fez derrubar o livro. Quando ele se virou, viu que Rukia sorria furtivamente.

"Você percebeu que... isso significa guerra!" Ichigo gritou, pegando o travesseiro que Rukia havia jogado nele e correndo atrás dela. Ela agarrou seu outro travesseiro, rolando para o lado na hora, fazendo Ichigo acertar Kon, que havia acabado de sair do armário.

Enquanto Ichigo parou com sua boca aberta, procurando Rukia pelo quarto, ela andou silenciosamente atrás dele e o acertou na cabeça. Ichigo se virou e plantou seu travesseiro no topo da cabeça de Rukia.

"Ah, há! Essa é a razão de eu não poder te ver! Você é muito anã!"

Rukia resmungou, agarrando seu travesseiro com as duas mãos e batendo na bunda de Ichigo. Ele gritou e derrubou seu travesseiro, esfregando sua bunda onde ele tinha certeza que ficaria roxo. Rukia começou a rir e a bater nele novamente antes que ele conseguisse pegar de volta o travesseiro.

Ichigo começou a rir com ela quando seus travesseiros bateram um contra o outro no ar. Quando ele ouviu o alto som que fizeram, ele jogou o travesseiro num canto e agarrou outro, mais macio. Ele levaria duras travesseirada na bunda, mas poderia mesmo com esse travesseiro, ele poderia fazer Rukia cair.

Logo, eles mais bloqueavam do que batiam, então Rukia decidiu mudar isso. Ela agarrou o terceiro e último travesseiro de Ichigo e agora manejando dois deles, atacou Ichigo, que silenciosamente desejava que Rukia não estivesse usando saia. Ah, bem. Ainda assim, ela podia se mover; a saia batia em seus joelhos e o lado direito já havia subido até a metade.

"Hey, isso é trapaça!" Ichigo gritou, rolando embaixo dos travesseiros e ficando de pé atrás dela, acertando-a quando ela não olhava.

"Não é!"

"É sim!"

"Não é!"

"É sim!"

"Não é!"

"É sim!"

"Ah! Cala a boca e pegue um novo travesseiro pra você então!" disse Rukia, usando dois travesseiros; um para se proteger, outro para bater em Ichigo. Ele agora estava apanhando bem mais do que ela. Enquanto ele só batia uma vez um Rukia, ela já havia batido mais de dez vezes nele.

"Você roubou meu último travesseiro!" Ichigo disse, tentando se proteger. Mas era impossível; ela tinha dois, enquanto ele, apenas um. Isso não ia funcionar.

"Então? O que você vai fazer agora?" Rukia riu e mostrou sua língua para ele enquanto se esquivava. Ele resmungou.

"Pegar os seus!"

"E como você está planejando fazer isso?"

Rukia ria novamente. Ichigo sorriu maliciosamente, jogando seu travesseiro no chão e fazendo cócegas na garota. Surpresa, e sem saber realmente o que devia fazer, Rukia soltou os travesseiros. Em vez de recolhê-los, Ichigo, que estava tendo muita diversão agora, sorriu quando Rukia começou a rir descontroladamente.

"Hahahaha! P-p-pára!" Rukia gaguejou, pressionando seu corpo contra o de Ichigo, que estava atrás dela.

"Nem morto! Não até que você diga que trapaceou!" Ichigo disse, sorrindo largamente. Ele não havia tido tanta diversão assim há algum tempo.

Rukia finalmente caiu sobre seus joelhos, sem ar. Ichigo se jogou ao seu lado.

"Cansada?"

"Sim", Rukia respondeu, seu ataque de risos finalmente acabado. Ichigo sorriu.

"Ótimo. Agora diga as palavras mágicas"

Nunca diria que trapaceou. Nem morta. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Ótimo então."

E as cócegas começaram de novo. Rukia gritava de tanto rir, e Ichigo não parou de fazer cócegas até perceber que ela não conseguia mais respirar.

Quando os sentidos retornaram a ela, Rukia percebeu que estava deitada no chão e Ichigo em cima dela, ainda sorrindo.

"Diga."

"Não!" Rukia disse, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

"Diga."

"O que você vai fazer se eu não disser?" Ela perguntou.

Ichigo não sabia o que baixou nele. Ele só sabia que, num segundo ele estava mirando a pele branca e levemente corada de Rukia, e no outro, ele estava beijando-a. Os olhos dela se arregalaram de surpresa, mas logo em seguida, sentiu que eles se fechavam quando ela começou a corresponder. Os lábios dele eram bem mais macios do que ela havia imaginado. Rukia soltou um gemido de protesto quando Ichigo interrompeu o beijo. Ele percebeu que aquele era um bom sinal.

"Você vai dizer?" Ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

"Só se você fizer isso de novo", Rukia sussurrou.

Ichigo obedeceu mais rápido do que planejara. Os lábios mornos dela acariciando os dele quando se beijavam. Antes de perceber o que fazia, ele aprofundou o beijo. Rukia gemeu novamente enquanto colocava seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, afundando seus dedos no cabelo laranja. Finalmente, ele interrompeu o beijo de novo, respirando fundo.

"Vai dizer agora?"

"O que eu deveria dizer mesmo?" Rukia perguntou, com seu cérebro um pouco enevoado por ter beijado Ichigo.

Ichigo começou a fazer cócegas nela de novo e Rukia não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada. Eles continuavam nessa posição, Ichigo sobre Rukia, quando Yuzu abriu a porta.

"Ichigo, é hora do jantar!" Ela disse. Então viu os dois no chão. Fingindo que nunca havia entrado naquele quarto, Yuzu saiu do quarto.

E Ichigo e Rukia continuaram rindo.

* * *

O que acharam? Bom, é uma das que eu mais amo, como já tinha dito. Imagina você dormir no armário de um cara tão fofo e atencioso como o Ichigo! E poder beija-lo ainda por cima! Deus, que inveja... 

**S2PinkCherrys2:** Realmente levar uma pesada na cara não é fácil. Nem sei o que faria se fosse eu... E o Byakuya estava _muito _fora do seu personagem na história anterior. Eu gostaria que ele fosse assim com a Rukia no anime ou no mangá, mas aí não teria tanta graça, não é mesmo? Aliás, eu **AMO** aquele ar misterioso e calado do Byakuya. Ah, como amo... Huahsuhasu!! E então, o que achou da história de hoje?? Brigada pela review ; )

**Onlyhistory:** Pior... agora que você comentou, faz muito tempo que eu não brinco num balanço. Mas o problema é que não há _onde_ brincar em um aqui perto da minha casa T.T E não me importo se a review for podre ou não, pelo menos você se lembrou de vir aqui e ler a fic o/ Fico feliz apenas com isso. Ah, e obrigada pela ajuda e pela review!!

**Lady Mari:** Uau! Realmente consegui fazer uma "não-amante-de-IchiRu" gostar da fic?? Que bom e concordo que Byakuya podia ser assim mais vezes... isso apenas aumentaria o meu amor por ele suspiro Aliás, o seu nome é Mari mesmo? Porque se for, temos o mesmo nome, quero dizer, quase o mesmo nome, pois o meu termina com 'y', Mary. Bom, sem mais, obrigada por comentar \o/. e espero de verdade que você continue acompanhando.

Até amanhã! ; )


	11. 11 Dez:: Trabalho de Babá

Essa fic tem crianças. Ou melhor_ uma_ criança. E não é Ichigo nem Rukia.

Obrigada pelas Reviews \o/

Realmente _muito_ obrigada.

BLEACH não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

Trabalho de Babá

Aquilo era um ruim. Não. Aquilo era o cúmulo do ruim. O cúmulo. Ichigo cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e olhou o bebê dentro do carrinho. Então, ele estava preso ali, tendo de ser a babá. É. Mas graças aos deuses que o bebê estava bem tranqüilo. Ele não tinha chorado e, pelo que Ichigo achava, a sua fralda estava limpa.

Mas isso continuava sendo ruim.

De repente o bebê começou a chorar e Ichigo ficou surpreso. Quem diria que um bebê poderia gritar tão alto? Será que Deus deu aos bebês pulmões super-potentes?

Uhn. Bom, o que ele deveria fazer?

Ichigo apoiou seu queixo em sua mão, descansando seu cotovelo na mesa enquanto olhava o bebê, que vestia um macacão azul e uma camiseta branca. O que ele deveria fazer? O que ele tinha feito quando Yuzu e Karin eram bebês? Ele deveria pegá-lo no colo, mas da última vez que tinha feito isso, ele chorou mais alto.

Ichigo foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma bonita Shinigami de cabelo negros que entrava na sala. Ela encarou Ichigo;

"Você deveria pegá-lo no colo." ela disse, andando até o carrinho e tirando o bebê de lá. No momento em que ela o pegou no colo, ele parou de chorar, apoiou a pequena cabeça em seu ombro, colocando seus dedos na boca e piscando, fazendo suas lágrimas caírem dos seus olhos azuis.

Ichigo parecia pasmo.

"Como você fez isso? Quando eu o peguei no colo, ele apenas gritou mais alto."

"É porque você estava segurando ele errado, baka. Você carrega um bebê dessa idade desse jeito."

E ela lhe mostrou como segurar o bebê e apoiar sua cabeça. Ichigo demorou um minuto, mas finalmente conseguiu segura-lo em seus braços. Ele sorriu quando o bebê não chorou.

"Uhn. Isso realmente funcionou."

Rukia revirou os olhos, andando até a bolsa de fraldas que foi deixada atrás do carrinho, e olhou em seu interior por um minuto, finalmente tirando de lá uma pequena mamadeira. Ela pareceu confusa sobre o que exatamente era aquilo, mas os olhos do bebê brilharam quando ele viu aquilo.

"O que é isso?" Rukia perguntou. Ichigo suspirou; ele havia esquecido o quão pouco ela sabia sobre o mundo real. Ele lhe explicou,

"É uma mamadeira. Bebê mamam nisso"

"Por quê? Na Soul Society as mães amamentam seus filhos."

Ichigo corou, não querendo pensar sobre aquilo. Ele continuou a explicar, desejando que ela não fizesse mais perguntas desse tipo.

"Isso serve para quando os dentes dos bebês começam a crescer e acabam sendo... desconfortáveis... para as mães, para... hã... amamentar." Ichigo terminou corando de novo.

"Ah. Bom, talvez Sasuke pode estar com fome. Talvez devêssemos dar isso a ele. Tem leite aqui dentro." Rukia sugeriu entregando a mamadeira a Ichigo. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Precisamos esquentar isso antes. Isso é uma das coisas que me lembro de quando as gêmeas eram bebês. O leite tem de estar morno. Eu não entendo o porquê, mas precisa."

Ichigo foi em direção ao microondas, Sasuke ainda em seus braços, e o abriu, colocando a mamadeira lá dentro. Rukia parou em frente; ela gostava de ver o prato do microondas rodar.

"Quanto tempo eu devo colocar?" Ichigo perguntou, seus dedos tamborilando nas teclas. Rukia encolheu os ombros.

"Não sei. Cinco minutos?"

Ichigo repetiu o gesto de Rukia, encolhendo os ombros, e apertou os botões. Então esperaram, Rukia pegando o bebê dos braços de Ichigo, por cinco minutos de choradeira descontrolada. Sasuke decidiu que queria a mamadeira agora.

"Não dá mais pra agüentar! Quatro minutos terá de ser o suficiente!"

Ichigo caminhou até o microondas a tirou a mamadeira, imediatamente gritando de dor quando o leite fervendo queimou sua mão. Rukia andava pra lá e pra cá, balançando Sasuke em seus braços para tentar acalma-lo sem sucesso.

"O que há de errado?"

"Está quente!" Ichigo berrou, encarando a mamadeira. "Não podemos dar isso a ele!"

Rukia suspirou. Ela pegou a mamadeira com uma toalha e, ainda usando o tecido, pressionou o bico, deixando algumas gotas do líquido cair no pulso de Ichigo. Ele berrou, pulando alto. Isso apenas fez Sasuke gritar mais alto.

"Pra que diabos foi isso?" Ichigo gritou, segurando seu pulso queimado. Rukia encolheu os ombros.

"Eu só queria ver se realmente estava quente. Acho que está, né?"

Ichigo bufou e, colocando a mamadeira em um tubo de água fria, sentou-se à mesa. Mas no meio do caminho tropeçou no carrinho se bebê. Ele voou metros à frente, se esparramando no chão, seu rosto pressionado contra o piso. Sasuke começou a rir. Rukia parecia divertida, Ichigo, totalmente dolorido.

Dez minutos, dois band-aids e um agora-feliz-Sasuke-com-sua-mamadeira mais tarde, Ichigo estava sentado numa cadeira na sala de estar, com seus braços cruzados em frente ao peito enquanto assistia Rukia dar a mamadeira ao bebê de cinco meses. Sasuke estava satisfeito agora, suas pequenas mãos ao redor da mamadeira. Ele queria segura-la sozinho, mas Rukia tinha que segurara-la para ele. Seu cabelo castanho estava bagunçado e ele vestia agora uma camiseta branca, já que o macacão parecia quente demais para ele.

Então, o impossível aconteceu.

"É..., Ichigo?"

Ichigo virou o rosto para onde Rukia e o bebê estavam.

"O quê?"

"Acho que ele precisa ser trocado."

As seis palavras que Ichigo não tinha planejado ouvir.

Ele iria matar Yuzu por aquilo. Era pra ser o trabalho dela cuidar do bebê, já que ela cuidava de Sasuke todas as terças, durante três meses, mas hoje ela teve de sair com seu pai e passou o dia inteiro tendo de ajudar em outra clínica que recebeu uma emergência.

"Uhn... Como fazemos isso?" Rukia perguntou, erguendo o 'molhado' bebê para Ichigo ver. A parte de trás de sua roupa estava toda molhada. Ichigo suspirou, levantando-se e pegando Sasuke de Rukia. Ele colocou o bebê embaixo do braço, para ter certeza de que Sasuke não encostaria nele.

Colocando o bebê na mesa, Ichigo tirou toda a roupa do bebê, e respirando fundo, tirou a fralda. Desejou que ele não tivesse...

"Ah, Deus, Sasuke... "

Rukia ergueu uma fralda limpa, inspecionando-a.

"O que é isso?"

"Uma fralda. Me dê ela."

Depois de limpar Sasuke, Ichigo fechou a fralda e procurou a bolsa para pegar roupas limpas. Sem dúvidas, ele logo achou um macacão jeans a uma camiseta laranja. Vestindo Sasuke rapidamente, ele o levou de volta para a sala de estar.

"Agora, vamos assistir um pouco de TV e seja um bom garoto, OK?"

Sasuke apenas olhou para Ichigo com seus enormes olhos azuis sem piscar. Ichigo suspirou e sentou-se no sofá, entregando Sasuke à Rukia, quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

Ele estava exausto. Talvez fosse hora da soneca...

**Duas horas depois**

Yuzu entrou na sala, olhando ao redor. Ela viu a mamadeira suja na mesa e a bolsa de fraldas, ela se engasgou. Ah caramba! Ela havia se esquecido de Sasuke! Mas se as coisas dele estavam aqui, ele teria de estar ali por perto...

Ela andou pela casa; o som da TV levando-a até a sala de estar. Ela sorriu, saindo de lá silenciosamente.

No sofá, Ichigo dormia com suas pernas próximas ao peito e a cabeça apoiada no encosto. Rukia estava deitada ao seu lado, sua cabeça descansando no colo de Ichigo, e em seu próprio colo estava um Sasuke adormecido. Talvez, cuidar de um bebê, sem ter _noção_ de como cuidar de um, podia ser mais cansativo do que ela pensou ser... Com certeza Rukia e Ichigo pensavam assim também.

* * *

Não é a que eu mais gosto, mas dá pra pôr um sorrisinho no rosto, né?

**Lady Mari:** Ah, errei por pouco! Mariana é _muito_ parecido com Mary . E concordo com o negócio da Yuzu. Imagina você encontrar seu irmão mais velho em cima de outra garota a beijando! Mas ainda bem que foi a Yuzu, porque se fosse a Karin... ela iria imaginar coisas a mais... –risos- E brigada pela review!

**onlyhistory:** É. Ichigo safado! – risos- Mas eu não me importaria que ele fizesse iss comigo! Nem um pouquinho! E eu não tinha dito que era a melhor? Mas aguarde que ainda temos 21 histórias pela frente. E muitas que são tão boas quanto essa! Brigada por ler, viu!

**s2PinkCherrys2:** Eu disse que era boa, não disse? E já que você comentou... AMO dar cócegas nos outros! É hilário! Elas perdem totalmente o controle. E também daria muita coisa pra poder dormir no armário do Byakuya. Ou na cama dele. – risos- Fico me perguntando qual seria o cheiro dele... ou o do Ichigo... ou do Renji... Bom, voltando a realidade! Brigada por comentar!

Até amanhã o/


	12. 12 Dez:: Conversa Telefônica

Fic curtinha.

Espero que gostem

BLEACH não me pertence e nunca vai pertencer T T

**

* * *

**

Conversa Telefônica

Ichigo entrou na sala de estar e se jogou no sofá. Ele tinha começado a ver seu programa favorito na TV quando escutou Rukia falando ao telefone. Provavelmente com Inoue.

"É, na cama."

A atenção de Ichigo mudou de alvo rapidamente.

"Quando ele acorda de manhã, ele fingi que isso não acontece, mas nós dois sabemos que sim."

Hã? Quem?

"Não, ele é bom nisso quando está na minha cama, na verdade"

Ichigo tossiu. Quando houve alguém dormindo na cama de Rukia? Bom, a não ser na vez que ela havia trancado _ele_ lá dentro, só porque tinha dito que ela imaginava coisas quando dizia que era desconfortável dentro do armário. Quando não imaginava. Era um pesadelo lá dentro! Mas ela era pequena... poderia agüentar.

"Eu gosto disso, na verdade"

Ichigo estava mais do que curioso agora...

"É bom..."

Ichigo pegava um refrigerante, que foi parar no chão quando ele o derrubou de tamanha surpresa.

"... saber que não sou a única a fazer isso."

Rukia olhou para a sala de estar quando Ichigo derrubou o refrigerante. Ela tapou o bocal do telefone com a mão, parecendo preocupada.

"Você está bem, Ichigo?"

Ichigo disse que sim, finalmente tomando uma lufada de ar. Rukia encolheu os ombros e voltou para sua conversa.

Sobre o que _diabos_ ela estava falando?

"Não, está tudo bem. Ichigo apenas derrubou alguma coisa."

Outra pausa. Ichigo olhou Rukia que estava sentada em um banquinho em frente ao telefone. Ela estava com as mãos livres, já que o telefone estava preso entre seu ombro e seu rosto, e se balançava para frente e para trás, segurando o banquinho entre as pernas.

Ichigo sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar das imagens que tinham acabado de se formar em sua mente.

"Não."

Rukia disse mais algumas palavras que não fizeram sentido algum a ele; provavelmente respondendo as perguntas da outra pessoa na linha.

"É, quando eu perguntei o que era isso, ele ficou muito, muito vermelho e disse para procurar no dicionário."

Ichigo tinha uma boa idéia sobre o que ela falava. Semana passada ela havia perguntado o que era uma camisinha. Ele não tinha ficado _tão_ corado desse jeito.

"E não, eu nunca fui procurar isso no dicionário. Voltando ao assunto, Orihime. Vou perguntar agora pra..."

Ichigo arregalou os olhos. Ele pulou do sofá quando Rukia cobriu o bocal novamente. Ela iria gritar alto quando Ichigo correu, ficando atrás dela, e tampou sua boca com uma das mãos.

"Meu pai está dormindo e de maneira alguma você vai acordá-lo para perguntar sobre uma coisa _dessas_," Ichigo sibilou. Rukia inclinou sua cabeça para trás, assim olhando diretamente para ele. Ela piscou.

Ichigo achou aquilo fofo.

Ele lentamente tirou a mão depois de fazer um gesto para ela ficar quieta.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente, sua cabeça ainda jogada para trás para poder olha-lo.

"Ichigo, por que você ronca na sua cama, mas não dentro do armário?"

O queixo de Ichigo caiu.

Era sobre ISSO que elas estavam falando?

Roncar!

* * *

Então??

Desculpa, mas estou com muita, muita pressa

Tenho que apresentar um projeto no meu inglês e estou totalmente atrasada!

Comentem, please ; )


	13. 13 Dez:: Vinte Perguntas Pt1

Ahh Mais uma pra vcs

Na verdade essa não é exatamente uma fic.

São apenas as perguntas que o Ichigo, quando criança, faria.

Espero que gostem o/

**

* * *

**

Vinte Perguntas - Parte 1

"**O que o pequeno Ichigo perguntaria"**

"Mamãe? Por que essa mulher é tão gorda? E por que ela faz carinho na barriga como se fosse um bichinho de estimação?"

"Posso casar com você quando eu crescer, mamãe?"

"Papai, eu tenho um pé _direito _e um pé _esquerdo, _se eu fizer alguma coisa com o meu pé _esquerdo _no lugar do _direito_, isso se torna certo ou errado?"

"Mamãe, por que o bebê dessa mulher parece um rato careca?"

"Posso ser uma mulher quando eu crescer?"

"Mamãe, se você fica gorda quando está esperando um bebê, quando eu crescer e tiver um bebê, eu serei gordo também?"

"Por que 1+1 dá dois? Por que não dá 11?"

"Papai, por que sua cueca é rosa? Você pegou a da mamãe por acidente?"

"Como podem Yuzu e Karin não terem pênis?"

"Os bebês vêm de ovos assim como as galinhas?"

"Mamãe, o papai é o Papai Noel? Porque ontem ele estava tentando subir na chaminé."

"Mamãe, essa mulher vai ter um bebê? Ela é _REALMENTE_ gorda!"

"Por que eu não posso usar um vestido cor-de-rosa como a Yuzu?"

"Se eu seqüestrar a fada dos dentes, você acha que ela casaria comigo? Porque ela é muito rica!"

"Mamãe, quando eu crescer, posso ser uma Top Model?"

"Posso ser como o papai e não trocar as roupas de baixo por uma semana?"

"Eu amarro minha meia como eu amarro meu tênis?"

"Mamãe, por que Yuzu e Karin fazem tanto cocô na fralda? Posso fazer nas minhas calças também?"

"Se eu chupar o fio elétrico, isso vai me machucar?"

"Mamãe? A Yuzu vai derreter se eu colocar sal nela como eu coloco nas lesmas? Se ela derreter, eu posso ficar com o biscoito dela?"

**Fim**

* * *

Putz! Vcs não tem noção de como ontem foi desesperador para mim. Tinha de estudar para uma prova, ler um livro para outra prova, preparar um projeto pra depois apresenta-lo... Deus, ainda bem que já acabou!

Fééérias!!

**Lady Mari: **Bom, dependendo do microondas a potência dele varia... mas você tem toda a razão. Cinco minutos (!) pra aquecer uma mamadeira é insano. A Rukia a gente perdoa, mas o Ichigo... sem comentários. E você ficou surpresa com a história do telefone?? Deus, eu também! (risos) Na primeira vez que eu li, pensei: "A Rukia está realmente falando sobre... _aquilo_?!" (risos) Me surpreendi quando descobri o verdadeiro assunto. Mas foi cômico. E obrigada por me desejar sorte \o/ Sabe, não sou muito fã de apresentar projetos na frente de um monte de gente, e ainda mais em inglês, mas creio que tenha dado tudo certo! Brigada por comentar!!

Bjos

Até amanhã.


	14. 14 Dez:: Papai Pt 3 : O Casamento

Enfim a continuação da série **Papai**!!

Essa é a parte três. Espero que gostem, assim como eu gostei ; )

Aliás, a música é **Na Everlasting Love** De Angy Gibb.

BLEACH não me pertence. E nem a música

No mais,

**

* * *

**

Papai Pt: III – O Casamento

**15:45**

"Deus, eu estou nervoso," Ichigo disse, arrumando o gola da roupa. Ele estava transpirando e os berros de Kaien não o ajudavam em nada quanto a isso. Seus amigos, que estavam lá o ajudando a se preparar, apenas riram. Renji foi até ele e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas.

"Isso não pode ser tão ruim. Cara, você já lutou com Hollows maiores que o Gogzilla."

"É _Godzilla, _e você tem assistido TV demais." Ichigo o corrigiu, se jogando na cadeira mais próxima.

Byakuya, que estava lá por apenas por causa da irmã e segurava um choroso Kaien, levantou a sobrancelha e caminhou lentamente até Ichigo, entregando-lhe Kaien. Ichigo ergueu os olhos e pegou Kaien, que instantaneamente parou de chorar uma vez que estava nos braços do pai.

"Bom, eu lutei com mais de um milhão de Hollows, mas nunca havia me casado antes."

"Lembre-se do primeiro Hollow com o qual você lutou, pode ajudar." sugeriu Renji, sorrindo ao olhar Kaien agarrar a gravata de Ichigo e começar a chupa-la.

"Bom, deixe me ver. Primeiro, eu quebrei o selo mágico que Rukia colocou em mim, então eu corri para o meio de rua, gritando com o Hollow, Rukia quase morreu tentando me salvar." Disse Ichigo enumerando os diferentes eventos nos dedos. Renji encolheu os ombros e desistiu de sua teoria.

"Mas ainda assim, você tem dez minutos até tudo começar e tem de trocar a gravata; baba de bebê."

Ichigo olhou para baixo em surpresa e resmungou, gentilmente tirando a gravata das mãos de Kaien. O bebê de três meses apenas fazia sons sem sentido, então começou a chorar. De novo. Ichigo rapidamente checou sua fralda certificando-se de que estava limpa. Assim, olhando para Byakuya, perguntou,

"Você pode levá-lo até Rukia? Acho que ele está com fome."

Byakuya pegou o bebê sem dizer nenhuma palavra e deixou a sala.

Hitsugaya, que estava sentado em um canto, não disse uma palavra.

**15:45**

Rukia andava pela sala, Kaien que chorava a três quartos adiante fazia ficar impossível que ela relaxasse. Havia três outras garotas na sala; Yuzu e Karin, que seriam as noivinhas; e Inoue e Hinamori, que a ajudavam a se preparar.

"Eu não sei se posso fazer isso." Rukia disse, pulando da cadeira onde havia acabado de sentar quando Kaien começou a chorar novamente.

"Você deu a luz a um bebê, lógico que pode se casar." Karin observou, tentando calcular como colocar o vestido. Rukia vestia um simples vestido creme que ia até o chão. Não havia mangas, apenas alças finas. Ela o havia escolhido porque sabia que Karin odiava qualquer coisa fofa demais.

"Segure o bebê depressa, Ichigo" Rukia dizia em frustração, sabendo que, se Kaien chorasse um pouco mais, seus instintos maternos iriam aflorar e iria lá segura-lo ela mesma.

Como se Ichigo a tivesse escutado, Kaien imediatamente ficou quieto e Rukia relaxou.

Agora que Rukia havia relaxado, todas continuaram a se preparar ou ajudar.

Então, Kaien começou a chorar de novo.

Rukia resmungou e começou a andar. Inoue se virou para as gêmeas e perguntou,

"Ela é sempre assim?"

"Sempre," Yuzu respondeu. "Eu amo passar algum tempo com Kaien, apesar de Rukia e Ichigo estarem muito unidos a ele. E quando Kaien chora, só Rukia ou Ichigo conseguem acalma-lo."

Naquele momento a porta se abriu. Todas se encolheram, e Rukia relaxou ao ver seu irmão junto com Kaien. Ela andou até ele e pegou Kaien de seus braços.

"Oh, shh, shh, está tudo bem." Rukia sussurrou, tentando parar o choro de Kaien. Então olhou para Byakuya. "Obrigada, Nii-Sama."

Ele assentiu e saiu da sala.

Rukia, agradecida por haver apenas garotas na sala, tirou uma das alças do vestido para dar de mamar a Kaien. Ele imediatamente se acalmou. Piscou as lágrimas de seus enormes olhos violeta, sorrindo para Rukia.

"Isso machuca?" Inoue perguntou, sempre curiosa.

"Não, mas quando os dentes começarem a crescer, doerá. Mas até lá, talvez ele já esteja grande o bastante para usar mamadeiras. Ichigo disse que seus dentes demoraram a crescer, então talvez com Kaien seja a mesma coisa."

"Vamos lá, é melhor corrermos. Já está quase na hora." Yuzu disse, pulando da cadeira e terminando a maquiagem de Rukia.

Assim que Kaien ficou satisfeito, Rukia pediu a Yuzu para que o levasse de volta a Ichigo. Ela concordou feliz, e gentilmente segurou o agora adormecido bebê dos braços de Rukia e o levou para fora da sala, cantarolando.

**16:00 **

Eles haviam concordado em um casamento ao ar livre. Era uma bonita manhã de Abril; o sol brilhava e a brisa passava gentilmente. Havia uma enorme estrutura circular, que estava enfeitada com flores que serpenteavam em torno das pilastras. Havia duas fileiras de cadeiras separadas entre a grama; na sua maioria ocupada, com pessoas da Soul Society e da Terra. Família e amigos estavam todos lá.

Ichigo estava em pé no altar, continuando nervoso. Renji, que era o padrinho, suspirava enquanto, em pé, olhava Ichigo. Inoue, Chad, Ishida e Isshin estavam sentados na primeira fileira, sorrindo do nervosismo de Ichigo. Ishida segurava Kaien, pois Ichigo não confiava que seu pai fizesse aquilo certo.

Então, Rukia entrou, junto a Byakuya, e a boca de Ichigo ficou seca. Rukia encontrou seu olhar e lhe deu um sorriso tranqüilizador, fazendo-o relaxar um pouco.

Então, Kaien acordou e começou a chorar, procurando por Ichigo, que estava há poucos metros dele.

Ichigo mordeu o lábio.

O choro de Kaien logo ficou incrivelmente alto, e seu nervosismo retornou. O padre começou a falar, mas Ichigo não prestou muita atenção.

**16:15**

Quinze minutos depois, Rukia se tornou Srª Kurosaki. Byakuya a havia entregado a Ichigo, sussurrando em seu ouvido que, se ele não a fizesse feliz,_ ele_ seria infeliz pro resto da vida.

Todos sorriam em volta, felizes na recepção. Rukia segurava Kaien em seus braços e Ichigo estava de pé ao lado deles. Karin liderava um jogo de futebol, onde a bola era um amontoado de guardanapos amassados e unidos com fita adesiva. Aquilo funcionou, então ninguém estava reclamando.

Logo, a música começou e o pai de Ichigo disse a ele,

"Vá lá, você e a adorável noiva deveriam dançar."

Depois de entregarem o bebê a Byakuya, Ichigo levou Rukia para a pista de dança.

Quando começaram a dançar, Ichigo prestou atenção na letra da música.

_**I've been here all your life watching your crying game**_

_Eu tenho estado aqui toda sua vida, olhando seu jogo choroso_

_**You were the heaven in my lonely world**_

_Você era meu paraíso no meu mundo solitário_

_**And he was your sun and your rain**_

_E ele era seu sol e sua chuva_

_**I was losing you before I ever held you tight**_

_Eu estava te perdendo antes que eu a tivesse abraçado forte._

_**Before you ever held me in your arms**_

_Antes que você me segurasse em seus braços_

_**And I won't make you blue**_

_Eu não te farei triste_

_**And maybe an everlasting love will do **_

_E talvez um amor eterno, farei_

_**Ah, we got an everlasting love**_

_Ah, um amor eterno nós temos_

_**So tall, so wide, so high above the rumble of thunder down below**_

_Tão grandioso, tão vasto, tão elevado além do ruído do trovão bem abaixo._

_**It's your love I need, it's the only show**_

_É o seu amor que preciso, é o único espetáculo_

_**And it's you want an everlasting dream**_

_E é você, que quer um amor eterno_

_**can take us anywhere are the tears of yesterday**_

_pode nos levar a qualquer lugar onde estão as lágrimas de ontem_

_**We killed the pain, we blew away the memories of the tears we cried**_

_Nós matamos a dor, sopramos longe as memórias das lágrimas que choramos_

_**And an everlasting love will never die**_

_E um amor eterno nunca morrerá_

_**Take me out of the cold**_

_Me tire do frio_

_**Give me what I've hungered for**_

_Me dê aquilo que tenho desejado_

_**If it's the pleasure of taking my heart that you need**_

_Se é o prazer de tirar meu coração que você quer_

_**Then it only makes me love you more**_

_Assim isso apenas me faz te amar ainda mais_

_**I was yours before the stars were born and you were mine**_

_Eu era seu antes das estrelas nascerem e você era minha_

_**I could have saved you all the pain you knew**_

_Eu posso ter salvo você de todas as dores que você conhecia_

_**And I won't make you cry**_

_E não te farei chorar_

_**And maybe an everlasting love can try**_

_E um amor eterno pode tentar_

_**Ah, we got an everlasting love**_

_Ah, um amor eterno nós temos_

_**So tall , so wide, so high above the rumble of thunder down below**_

_Tão grandioso, tão vasto, tão elevado além do ruído do trovão bem abaixo._

_**It's your love I need, it's the only show**_

_É o seu amor que preciso, é o único espetáculo_

_**And it's you want an everlasting dream**_

_E é você, que quer um amor eterno_

_**can take us anywhere are the tears are yesterday**_

_pode nos levar a qualquer lugar onde estão as lágrimas de ontem_

_**We killed the pain , we blew away the memories of the tears we cried** _

_Nós matamos a dor, sopramos longe as memórias das lágrimas que choramos_

_**And an everlasting love will never die**_

_E um amor eterno nunca morrerá_

Seus olhares se encontraram e Ichigo sorriu levemente, puxando Rukia para mais perto de si enquanto continuavam a dançar devagar para o fim da música. Outros casais reuniam-se na pista também. Ishida e Inoue; Hitsugaya e Hinamori; e muitas outras pessoas.

Mas Rukia e Ichigo nem perceberam. Todas as suas atenções estavam voltadas um ao outro... e na melodia que fluía através de suas almas.

Ichigo olhou para Rukia, sorriu quando beijou sua testa.

"Eu te amo, Rukia."

Rukia sorriu e encostou sua cabeça contra o peito dele.

"Eu também te amo."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por uns minutos, nenhum deles emitia qualquer som e nenhum deles sentia a necessidade de falar. Finalmente, Rukia ergueu os olhos para Ichigo novamente.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"Uhn...?"

Rukia mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu. "Estou grávida de novo."

Ichigo parou de dançar no meio da música. Baixou os olhos para Rukia, com esperança em seus olhos.

"Mesmo?"

"Sim. O doutor me deu uma nova medicação que tem ajudado 94 de mães como eu a engravidarem. Estou grávida de três semanas."

A face de Ichigo brilhava de felicidade quando ele levantou Rukia e a rodou no ar. Ela gargalhou. Uma vez com os pés novamente no chão, Ichigo perguntou.

"Rukia, se for uma menina, podemos chamá-la de Masaki como minha mãe?"

Rukia assentiu, então disse, "Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. Se for uma garota, quero chamá-la de Masaki Hisana."

"E se for um garoto?" Ichigo perguntou.

"Bom, eu quero colocar o nome do meu irmão."

Ichigo gemeu.

* * *

O que acharam??

**Chrno Christopher**: Novo pen name? Ah, entendi. Então você assistiu Chrno Crusade?? Deus, é um dos melhores animes que eu já vi! Até chorei no último capítulo! Ai, me deu vontade de ver de novo... Huahsua!! E acredito que você não tenha pensado nada lendo a fic do telefone... Sei, sei... Hehe E, sabe, o que você acha de seqüestrarmos a fada dos dentes?? Tá comigo nessa?? Huhaushu!! Brigada por comentar! \o/

**S2PinkCherrys2**: Pior que o Kon?? Deus, isso é _realmente_ possível?? Huahsuahs!! Mas, não sei se você lê o mangá também, mas em algumas partes o Ichigo ativa sua mente... hã... digamos, a lá Kon. Se bem que no fundo, no fundo, ele é beeem inocente. Tipo quando ele viu o Yoruichi pelada, Hehe. Sabe, queria muito ver o Ichigo criança... perguntando essas coisas hilárias para a mãe dele! _"Quando crescer posso ser uma Top Model??" _Huahsuahs! Brigada por comentar! See you tomorrow, too ; )

**Lady Mari**: Huhausha!! Também ri muito quando li essa As crianças são realmente sinceras! Adoro elas! Menos quando resolvem puxar seu cabelo e falarem mal de você Huahsua!! Brigada por comentar o/

**Obs:** Bom, eu vi que vocês gostaram da fic **Vinte Peguntas**, então, vou contar pra vocês de antimão, que há uma segunda parte dela. Mas dessa vez é "Perguntas que a Rukia faria". A Rukia com a idade atual, não criança, mas vocês sabem que ela tem muitas perguntas a fazer. Eu realmente gosto dessa Eu vou posta-la amanhã. Então não deixem de ler Ok ; )

See you tomorrow! (Frase roubada xP)


	15. 15 Dez:: Vinte Perguntas Pt 2

Segunda parte da Série "Vinte Perguntas"!

Dessa vez a Rukia nos dá o ar da graça

BLEACH não me pertence--

**

* * *

**

Vinte Questões Pt:2

**O que gostaria que a Rukia da idade atual perguntasse**

"Se o Coelho da Páscoa não é o Chappy, então quem _realmente_ ele é?"

"Se o Papai Noel supostamente é gordo, por que as pessoas mentem para seus filhos e dizem que ele vem pela chaminé? Quero dizer, até mesmo _Ichigo_ não cabe naquela coisa, e olha que eu me esforcei para enfia-lo lá e cima."

"Por que essa caixa está falando?"

"Hey, Ichigo, seja lá o que for café descafeinado, eu queria experimentar. Esse café me faz ficar elétrica, não acha? Heim?!Ichigo! Hey, Ichigo?!"

"Quando eu pego minhas roupas, elas estão quentes, e eu estou fria... se for assim, por que não posso entrar na secadora de roupas também?"

"Eu tirei F- no teste... Hey! Há _mesmo_ alguma _coisa_ como um F-?"

"Por que o Ichigo estar passando mal? Tudo o que ele fez foi comer um dos lanches da Inoue-San..."

"Ichigo,... algumas garotas estavam falando sobre camisinha hoje na escola. O que é uma camisinha? E... por que você cuspiu todo o seu suco?"

"Ichigo, como eu uso esse sapato maldito? Sandálias são mil vezes melhor!"

"Ichigo, por que seu pai está vestido como um coelho? Posso perseguir ele?" ... pausa... "SIIIM!"

"O que é um absorvente? E por que isso parece tanto com um... pássaro?"

"Ichigo, você é realmente_ tão_ idiota?"

"O que é uma aranha? E por que tem uma na sua cabeça? Ela gosta de ficar aí ou coisa do tipo?" ...pausa... "_ICHIGO!_ Saia de cima de mim e mate essa maldita aranha se você tem medo dela!"

"Alguém me disse que, se eu fizer uma certa expressão por muito tempo, vou ficar assim pra sempre. É por isso que você está sempre com as sobrancelhas franzidas, Ichigo?"

"Qual a diferença entre meias masculinas e meias femininas? Eu tenho usado as de Ichigo por um tempo agora, e ele nunca reclamou. Apesar de que ele tentou me atirar da janela uma vez..."

"Há alguma razão para seu cabelo ser laranja? Ou é só para decoração?"

"As notas estão passando mal? Porque no meu boletim está escrito que elas estão caindo..."

"Ichigo,... por que você está segurando meu sutiã?"

"Uhn... Ichigo... sua camiseta branca deveria supostamente ficar rosa depois de lavar?"

**Fim**

* * *

So..?

**Obs **- Na frase: _"Eu tirei F- no teste... Hey! Há mesmo alguma coisa como um F-?"_ eu tentei ao máximo traduzi-la e ao mesmo tempo deixa-la compreencível... mas como conseguem ver, não deu muito certo O problema é que há algumas expressões em inglês que só são usadas lá, então estou por fora... Mil desculpas...

**S2PinkCherrys2**: Sinto muito, mas essa frase já não te pertence maaais Huahsuhaus!! Zuera! E, sabe... eu sempre quis ter um irmão mais velho. Um que sempre me protegesse e que me apresentasse os amigos! Não que eu esteja reclamando dos meus irmãos mais novos, mas se eu tivesse um mais velho... e que tivesse um amigo parecido com o Byakuya... ai, ai... E teve um pouco de Hitsugaya e Hinamori \o/ mas foi quase nada aliás, estou procurando fics fofas sobre eles para eu traduzir... mas ainda não achei. Mas não desistirei o/ hehe.

**Lady Mari**: AAAAAh Cruel você!! Tadinho do bebê, Huahsuhsua!! Ele não tem culpa de ter super pulmões!! Bom, temos de dar um desconto para o Renji-Kun, né?? O que tem de bonito, falta em "tato". E você se controla?? Que bom que você consegue! Pra mim não dá! O Ichigo, o Hitsugaya, o Renji, o Byakuya... AAAAAHHHH! Deus, amooooooo eles demaaaaais!! Bom, melhor eu me controlar, hehe Ah, é. O Ichigo não ia gostar muito de um mini-Byakuya em casa, mas eu realmente não me importaria, sabe ; )

**Hyuuga Tha**: Que bom que gostou e tenho que concordar... Ichigo safaaado!! Acabo de ter um filho e já vai pra fábrica fazer outro e teve sim, um pouquinho de Hitsu/Hina... bom, depois que eu acabar de postar essa fic, vou traduzir outra e TCHAN-TCHAN! Vai ser uma Hitsu/Hina!! Deus, os dois são tão fofos juntos... Ah, e obrigada por comentar o/ Continue lendo Ok ;)

Até amanhã o/


	16. 16 Dez:: Quem disse?

Mais uma Desculpa pelo atraso Ok ; )

**Hyuuga Tha:** Err... Acho que não me expressei muito bem ontem Eu quis dizer que, depois de eu acabar de postar _essa_ fic (são 31 histórias no total) aí eu traduziria uma sobre Hitsugaya e Hinamori. A fic de hoje não é Hitsu/Hina. Desculpa Falha minha

BLEACH não me pertence

**

* * *

**

Quem disse?

Ichigo sentou e a encarou.

Rukia o encarou de volta.

Nenhum deles disse alguma coisa.

"Não farei isso." Ichigo disse firmemente.

"Quem disse?" Rukia perguntou, uma pontada de maldade em sua voz.

Dez segundos depois, Ichigo estava no chão com suas mãos presas as suas costas com Rukia sobre ele. Ambos sabiam que ele poderia facilmente ganhar aquilo, mas era sempre isso o que acontecia.

Ele não revidava porque não queria. Ele gostava da sua simples rotina e revidar poderia quebrá-la.

Enquanto ela sorria, ele resmungava.

"Ótimo. Me dê logo essa estúpida caixinha de suco que eu coloco o canudinho."

Então, ele nunca mudava a simples rotina que seguiam, assim não teriam de encarar a realidade.

* * *

Curta essa, não? 

Sei que muitos não vão gostar dela, mas a recompensa vem amanhã!

Então leiam ok ; )

**Obs.1: **Desculpem por demorar um pouco (nem foi tanto assim) pra postar hoje. Mas o problema é que a lista de aprovados do vestibular saiu hoje no jornal e... bom, eu passei na primeira fase!! \o/ Portanto estou meio sem tempo espero que entendam. Mas não pensem que deixarei de postar aqui! Muito pelo contrário! Vou postar até o final, sem falta, todos os dias! Conto com vocês para continuarem lendo!

**Obs.2:** Sobre a frase de ontem, a primeira parte dela eu entendi, o problema é a segunda

"I got an F- on my test... Hey! Is there _even_ such a _thing_ as an F-?"

"Eu tirei um F- no teste... Hey! Há _mesmo_ alguma _coisa _como um F-?"

Essa é a tradução... se for uma piada ou algo assim, não teve graça.

Se alguém entendeu, por favor, me explique

**Obs.3:** Eu rolo de rir com os comentários de vocês, sabia??

**

* * *

Lady Mari:** _"Há alguma razão para seu cabelo ser vermelho? Ou é só para decoração?"_ (Versão Renji) Huahsuahs!! Sério, eu nem tinha pensado nisso. Mas parando pra pensar... o cabelo do Renji é tão, hã... diferente quanto o do Ichigo. Mas eles são lindos de qualquer jeito, com ou sem cabelo estranho o/. Huahsuah!! E você é mesmo cruel! Matar um mini-Byakuya asfixiado? Hhsauhsus!! Tadinho, mas se você imaginar... que fofo ia ser um mini-Byakuya!! Fofo ao extremo! Deus, quero um pra mim agoraaa. E sobre não conseguir se controlar... bom, sabe quando um dos personagens que você gosta (No meu caso, Renji, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ichigo) aparece no anime? Então,... quando eles aparecem, um sorriso aparece no meu rosto involuntariamente! Não tem jeito! É só eu vê-los ali que fico sorrindo que nem uma idiota Droga,... sou viciada mesmo... sem cura aparente 

**S2PinkCherrys2:** _"Shiro-Chan, você pegou tuberculose que nem o capitão Ukitake? Por isso seu cabelo é branco?"_ Hauhsuahsua!! Ai, pobre Hitsugaya-Kun!! Mas é mesmo estranho um "garotinho" (entre aspas, já que ele é bem mais responsável que muitos) ter cabelos brancos. Mas é típico da Momo-Chan perguntar essas coisas pra ele!! Huahsuah!! Bom, não sei se vc lê o mangá, mas ele já deu o troco nela! Ele fez um comentário tão... que até eu ficaria mal. Huahsuah! E "_Nii-Sama, por que você usa esse penteado horroroso?" _(Rukia para Byakuya) Ahh tadenho do Byakuya! Huahsuah! Mas tenho que admitir que aquele penteado é muito estranho! E... sabe o que eu sempre me perguntei? Da onde a mãe dele tirou um nome tão, hã... exótico? Mesmo para o japonês, esse nome não é comum. Byakuya Essas mães tem uma imaginação... Penteado estranho, nome estranho, mas mesmo assim continuo amando ele s2

**Hyuuga Tha:** Nhaa desculpa por te dar falsas esperanças T T. Na verdade não são tão falsas assim, já que estou procurando uma fic Hina/Hitsu pra traduzir... Desculpa

**Chrno Christopher:** Sim, sim! Rukia é uma coelha! Huahsuahs!! Esse casal não perde tempo, não? Acabou de ter um já vai, hã... fazendo outro Deus, haja fôlego! Huhaushaush!! E sobre o mangá, eu leio sim! O/ Essa parte de Spoiler aí é pra você...

**SPOILER Não leiam as palavras a seguir se não tiver lido o manga ainda!**

Bom, supondo que você estava falando sobre o futuro amoroso do Ichigo. E supondo que você já leu todos os capítulos (digo, até o 255, o último que foi traduzido) eu darei minha opinião. Tudo bem que você não pediu, mas estou dando mesmo assim! Huahsuha!! Sim, eu gostei da declaração da Inoue pro Ichigo (mesmo ele estando dormindo, acho). Sinto que ela o ama de verdade e tal, mas ela não é a garota perfeita. O Ichigo precisa de uma pessoa de, hã... nervos fortes para estar ao lado dele, alguém corajoso e com a cabeça no lugar. Ou seja, ele precisa da Rukia. Ela sabe lidar com ele. E eles se entendem com o olhar. (Ui, profundo) .Bom,... isso é simplesmente minha opinião. Serei Ichi/Ru para todo o sempre! Huahsuah!! Há milhares de provas (se quiser eu mostro) de que eles se amam. Ichigo e Rukia, quero dizer. Mas confio que o Tio Kubo deixará Ichigo e Rukia serem felizes juntos no final, porque se não... eu cato a bazuca da Ururu e meto bala nele! Huahsua! Aliás, Inoue fica com o Ishida eles se merecem... Tá, tá, adimito... não gosto muito da Inoue xP Já o Sado... há, esse fica com o periquito dele! O.O' Opa! Duplo sentido! Huhaush!!

**SPOILER Não leia as palavras acima se não tiver lido o mangá ainda!**

Uau ficou grande, não? Desculpa me empolguei e o pior que me segurei para não escrever ainda mais

* * *

É impressão minha ou os meus comentários ficaram beeem maiores do que a própria história? o.O' 

**Thanks for the Reviews! See Ya!**


	17. 17 Dez:: Unspoken

Aqui está a recompensa de vocês

Esta é a primeira parte de uma série (é, outra) de 4 capítulos. Focados, é claro, em Ichigo/ Rukia.

Realmente gosto delas...

Aliás, decidi não traduzir os títulos porque, se eu o fizesse, ficariam totalmente sem graça. Depois que postar os outros capítulos explico melhor.

**Nota:** 'Unspoken' é o mesmo que 'não dito', 'não pronunciado'. Viram o motivo por eu não traduzi-lo?

BLEACH não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

Unspoken

Quando ele a achou, ela estava sentada lá fora no telhado, seu cabelo esvoaçando com a brisa e seus ombros tremendo levemente pelo ar frio. Seus intensos olhos violetas encaravam o nada enquanto ela abraçava a si mesma, tentando se manter quente; ele sabia que aquilo não funcionaria, pois ela vestia uma blusinha fina, de alças. Assim, ele andou até ela, tirando sua jaqueta e a colocando em volta dos ombros nus dela. Ela se assustou quando os dedos mornos dele deslizaram suavemente pela sua pele.

"Por que você está aqui fora?" ele sussurrou, temendo que qualquer som pudesse romper a bonita calma que estava sobre a cidade.

"Pra pensar." Ela respondeu baixinho.

Nenhum dos dois falou por alguns minutos. Ele começava a sentir a perda de sua jaqueta quando o vento esvoaçava ao seu redor, soprando seu cabelo em todas as direções.

"Pensar sobre o quê?" finalmente ele perguntou.

Quando ela se virou para olha-lo, ele mirava a cidade, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, tendo uma expressão que quase a assustava. No momento em que ela voltava o olhar para a cidade, ele também se virou, os olhares se encontrando.

"Sobre voltar."

Ele sabia sobre o que ela falava; falava sobre deixar essa cidade, a escola, os amigos.

Falando sobre deixa-lo.

"E...?"

Ela não respondeu. Em vez disso, ela puxou a jaqueta para mais perto do corpo, agradecida por ser muito grande para ela. Ele voltou a olhar a cidade, respirando fundo o ar gelado da noite, que pinicou sua garganta, mas era reconfortante de algum modo. Fazia-o sentir-se vivo.

"Você sente falta?" ele perguntou, tentando receber uma resposta.

Ele sentiu que ela não responderia de novo, mas ela finalmente falou, com os olhos mirando os pés.

"Eu sinto falta dos meus amigos e da minha 'família'. Eu sinto falta de fazer parte de algo."

"Você faz parte de algo aqui." Ele argumentou.

"Não realmente. Todos os dias na escola, eu vejo você e seus amigos. Você fala sobre coisas que são totalmente normais, e quando voltamos para casa, tenho sempre de perguntar o que é. Eu não pertenço a esse mundo. Pertenço àquele lugar."

Ele não disse nada. Não podia argumentar que ela não sabia quase nada sobre o seu mundo, mas ele não queria que ela fosse; queria que ela estivesse ao seu lado para sempre. Mas ele sabia que isso nunca poderia acontecer. Um dia, ela teria de ir, e ele sabia disso.

"Você pertence a esse mundo também." Ele disse gentilmente, com os olhos levemente fechados pelo balanço do vento. Ela se virou, assim como ele, que sorria fracamente. Não o sorriso forçado que ele usava geralmente, mas um sorriso verdadeiro. Ela gostava de vê-lo sorrir.

"Não é como lá."

"Você pode pertencer a esse mundo."

"Mas eu quero isso?"

Ele não tinha resposta. Em vez disso, ele se aproximou dela e fechou o zíper da larga jaqueta que rodeava seus ombros. Ele não sabia o porquê de ter feito aquilo; naturalmente, talvez? Muitas coisas aconteciam naturalmente com ele, especialmente quando estava perto dela. Como protege-la. Fosse de um Hollow ou de pegar um resfriado, recentemente, aquilo fluía naturalmente.

"Não sei... mas _eu _quero."

Ela estava totalmente despreparada para ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.

O silêncio caiu sobre os dois. Ela não dizia nada, assim como ele.

"Você quer?"

"É, eu quero."

Essa foi a primeira conversa que eles tiveram em um bom tempo que não tivesse inúmeros berros e xingamentos, e ela percebeu que preferia assim. Era bom falar com ele sem gritos e insultos.

"Não sei se posso. Eu quero ver todos que conheci antes. Eu quero estar lá de novo, lutando lado a lado com meus amigos."

"Então, eu irei com você. Ficarei ao seu lado." Ele sussurrou.

"Mas sua família..."

"Eu não irei para sempre. Eu voltarei. Mas isso é algo que quero fazer. Não quero abandonar você e não quero esquecer."

Ela sorriu um pouco, virando o rosto para ele. Ela percebeu que ele ainda a olhava, suas mãos dentro dos bolsos para mantê-las aquecidas. Ele estava bem mais próximo do que ela se lembrava.

"Você realmente iria atrás de mim?"

"Sim."

Ela percebeu que ele respondeu sem hesitação.

O sorriso dela cresceu e, tomando vantagem da proximidade deles, encostou sua cabeça no peito dele. Ele ficou surpreso no começo, mas lentamente tirou as mãos dos bolsos e envolveu os braços dela, puxando-a para ele. Ela parecia tão frágil ali, em seus braços, e ele sabia que faria qualquer coisa para protege-la.

Ficaram assim por uns instantes, sem dizer nada. O rosto dela ainda estava encostado nele, mas seu nariz continuava gelado.

"Ichigo, meu nariz está congelando."

Ele sorriu e beijou a ponta do nariz rosado, a surpreendendo.

"Então, vamos entrar, Rukia."

Mas eles não entraram. Ficaram lá fora no telhado por um pouco mais, Rukia envolvida pelos braços de Ichigo, pois eles sabiam que a paz e a tranqüilidade, não durariam para sempre, mas aqueles pequenos momentos sim, se não pra alguém, então para eles.

Nenhum disse aquilo em voz alta, mas ele sabia, ela também. Eles se amavam.

E pequenos momentos como esse faziam eles compreenderem aquilo não fora dito.

**

* * *

**

Fofo 

**Chrno Christopher**: Ahhh... menino mau, menino mau. Mas eu entendo… às vezes a preguiça é maior do que tudo. Eu por exemplo só estudo para as provas um dia antes x P. Ah, brigada pelos parabéns o/ E, bem, sobre o Ichigo... sim, ele sente alguma coisa pela Inoue também. Desejo, talvez? Huahsuahs! Ai, que estranho! O Ichigo não parece ser daqueles que sentem isso. Bah, mas do que eu estou falando! Quem sou eu para afirmar algo que se passe na cabeça de um garoto? Enfim, se o Ichigo resolver ficar com as duas (safado!), a Rukia fica como amante, porque não quero que ela seja chifrada! Deixa isso pra Inoue! Chifres na Inoue jááá! \o/ Huahsuah!! Ah, e os mangas tão meio lentinhos mesmo... mas enquanto eles não vêm, tento acabar de ler Death Note. Ah, e o Sado não pode ficar com o periquito... porque ele morreu! Nhaa O periquito do Sado morreeeeu! Huahsuahs!! Aff... não liga pros meus comentários retardados, mas é que não consigo me segurar! Huahsua!

**Hyuuga Tha:** Ah, que bom E brigada pelos parabéns o/ E aí, o que achou da fic de hoje?

**Lady Mari**: Bom,... talvez a caixinha de suco fosse importada?? Nhaa... péssima teoria! Mas mesmo assim achei aquilo tão bonitinho. O Ichigo ajudando a Rukia, quero dizer. Pensando bem, isso só apareceu no anime, porque no manga, nem sinal... Ah, acho que você e eu somos duas fangirls loucas! Vamos fundar um clube então: OFDVPT (organização das fangirls doidas varridas que precisam de terapia! Huahsuahs!) E brigada pelos parabéns o/

Até amanhã


	18. 18 Dez:: Unheard

Segunda parte da Série. A primeira é **Unspoken**, e essa é **Unheard** ('Não ouvido', 'não escutado'), a segunda parte.

A música é **At Your Side** do The Corrs.

BLEACH não me pertence

**

* * *

**

Unheard

Ela sabia que ela não o havia escutado. E, enquanto ele ficava ao seu lado, assistindo seu peito subir e descer a cada respiração dela, ele desejava que ela _tivesse _escutado. Mas, de novo, ele também agradecia por ela não ter ouvido.

Ela havia adormecido na cama dele, de pijama, as pernas encolhidas e seu cabelo negro espalhado ao seu redor. Seus olhos estavam fechados e suas mãos levemente abertas, tocando as dobras que seu pequeno corpo havia feito na colcha. Ele sorria enquanto a mirava.

"Às vezes… " ele parou por um momento, sentando-se na borda da cama ao lado dela e se inclinando contra a parede, seus olhos vagavam pelo céu noturno cheio de estrelas. Ele continuou, "Às vezes, eu acordo de manhã e você já saiu para a escola... Eu me preocupo achando que tudo fora apenas um sonho, que nada disso foi real e que... você nunca existiu."

_**When the daylight's gone and you're on your own**_

_Quando a luz do dia se vai e você for independente_

_**And you need a friend just to be around**_

_E você precisar de um amigo à sua volta_

_**I will comfort you. I will take your hand**_

_Eu irei te confortar. Eu irei segurar sua mão_

_**And I'll pull you through, I will understand **_

_Eu reterei seus pensamentos e os entenderei_

Ichigo suspirou e deslizou sua mão para, gentilmente, segurar a dela. Ele sorriu da maneira como a pequena e macia mão dela parecia se encaixar perfeitamente na sua, quando percorreu seus dedos nas pequenas articulações.

"Na primeira vez que te vi... achei que você era um anjo. Mas quando você veio através da minha janela na tarde seguinte e gritou comigo e desenhou em meu rosto... eu tinha certeza de que estava errado. Não havia maneira alguma de você ser um anjo. Mas quando Renji e seu irmão vieram te levar embora, eu estava... _com medo. _E estava preocupado, e queria mais do que tudo salvar você."

Ele parou novamente, os sentimentos o lavando como se fossem chuva. Sorriu e olhou para fora da janela de novo, sua mão segurando a de Rukia firmemente. Ela sorriu em seu sono, puxando as pernas para mais perto do corpo.

_**And you know that **_

_E você sabe disso_

_**I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry**_

_Eu estarei ao seu lado, não precisa se preocupar  
_

_**Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry**_

_Juntos sobreviveremos através da pressa_

_**I'll be at your side**_

_Estarei ao seu lado_

_**If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn**_

_Se você se sentir sozinha e não há para onde se virar_

_**I'll be at your side **_

_Estarei ao seu lado_

"Sabe, eu nunca pensei que alguém conseguiria fazer isso. Digo, ficar nessa posição. Você até parece um gato."

Ichigo riu baixinho para si mesmo. É, Rukia parecia um gato às vezes.

"Quando comecei a treinar com Urahara para poder te salvar, eu não tinha a menor idéia no que eu estava me metendo. Esse cara é jogo duro. Primeiro, lutei com uma garotinha, que quase me matou, depois ele me jogou em um buraco enorme e mandou que eu escalasse aquilo. Nos três dias em que fiquei lá dentro... eu comecei a pensar... se alguma coisa já tinha acontecido com você, onde você estava, se estava bem..."

"Mas então, eu disse a mim mesmo que eu tinha de fazer aquilo. Tinha de fazer por você. E quando o Hollow que estava dentro de mim se manifestou, eu senti como se eu estivesse sendo puxado para um quarto escuro de onde eu nunca mais poderia sair. E eu sabia que se eu deixasse aquilo acontecer, não haveria jeito de eu salvar você."

_**If life's standing still and your soul's confused**_

_Se sua vida continua calma e sua alma está confusa._

_**And you cannot find what road to choose**_

_E você não pode achar qual caminho escolher_

_**If you make mistakes**_

_Se cometer erros_

_**You can't let me down**_

_Você não pode me desapontar_

_**I will still believe**_

_Eu continuarei acreditando_

_**I will turn around**_

_Eu mudarei de atitude_

"Então, eu lutei contra aquilo. Lutei até que fosse capaz de me livrar do domínio daquele Hollow maldito."

Ichigo parou quando Rukia choramingava em seu sono. O rosto dela estava quase sempre calmo enquanto dormia; ele sabia disso porque ele gostava de vê-la dormir, e fazia isso freqüentemente. Mas agora ela parecia assustada. Ele virou a cabeça e olhou novamente para a janela aberta, soltando a mão dela e acariciando as pequenas costas da garota. Ela se acalmou e abraçou forte o travesseiro.

"Ichigo... "

Ele sorriu novamente quando ela sussurrou seu nome ainda dormindo.

_**And you know that**_

_E você sabe disso_

_**I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry**_

_Eu estarei ao seu lado, não precisa se preocupar_

_**Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry**_

_Juntos sobreviveremos através da pressa_

_**I'll be at your side**_

_Estarei ao seu lado_

_**If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn**_

_Se você se sentir sozinha e não há para onde se virar_

_**I'll be at your side**_

_Estarei ao seu lado_

"Então nós entramos na Soul Society. Eu fui ferido muitas vezes, mas toda vez, eu prosseguia porque sabia que se eu não te ajudasse, ninguém o faria. Então lutei contra o Renji, lutei contra Zaraki, contra Ikkaku, contra muita gente. Lutei até mesmo contra seu irmão... Conversamos muito enquanto lutávamos. Enquanto ele falava, eu podia sentir a raiva crescendo dentro de mim. Não sei como ele pôde tão facilmente dizer que mataria a própria irmã. Então, o meu Hollow interior apareceu. Acabei lutando com ele também."

Ichigo parou de falar novamente. Riu baixinho lembrando de todas as coisas que havia feito há alguns meses atrás.

"E então, quando você me disse que continuaria na Soul Society, senti como se alguma coisa dentro de mim se quebrasse. Algo estava sendo esmagado em pedacinhos e pisoteado. Mas sabia que, se era o que você queria, eu deveria aceitar aquilo. Assim, eu disse estar feliz por você."

"Mas eu não podia estar. Eu me senti tão vazio quando voltei e você não estava comigo. Eu estava sozinho, e queria você de volta."

**_I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry_**

_Eu estarei ao seu lado, não precisa se preocupar_

_**Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry**_

_Juntos sobreviveremos através da pressa_

_**I'll be at your side**_

_Estarei ao seu lado_

_**If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go,**_

_Se você se sentir sozinha, você tem um lugar para ir_

_**'Cos I'm right there**_

_Porque estou bem aqui_

"E você veio... "

A voz de Ichigo diminuiu quando olhou Rukia de novo. Ela continuava dormindo tranqüila, seu cabelo negro caindo sobre seus olhos. Ele ergue a mão e, gentilmente, tirou os fios de seus olhos, que caíram novamente.

"Eu sempre odiei chuva. Odeio porque me lembra de todas as horríveis coisas que aconteceram em minha vida. Odeio porque ela parece trazer tristeza e ódio em suas bonitas gotas. Odeio porque parece que toda vez que chove, dor e tristeza vêm junto dela."

"Mas então você veio. Você é meu raio de sol num mundo sombrio."

_**I'll be at your side, I'll be right there for you**_

_Estarei ao seu lado, estarei bem ali para você_

_**(Together we'll survive) through the haste and hurry**_

_(Juntos sobreviveremos) através da pressa_

_**I'll be at your side**_

_Estarei ao seu lado_

_**If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go,**_

_Se você se sentir sozinha, você tem um lugar para ir_

_**'Cos I'm at your side**_

_Porque estou ao seu lado_

Ichigo sorriu enquanto deitava ao lado dela, puxando-a suavemente para seus braços fortes. Ela suspirou feliz quando encostou a cabeça em seu peito.

"Eu te amo, Rukia..."

"Amo você também, Ichigo..."

Ele se assustou ao ouvir ela pronunciar aquelas palavras, e baixou o olhar. Ela continuava dormindo.

Então, sorrindo, ele adormeceu ao lado dela.

_**I'll be right there for you**_

_Estarei bem ali para você_

_**I'll be right there for you, yeah**_

_Estarei bem ali para você, sim_

_**I'm right at your side**_

_Estou bem ao seu lado_

Ela é tudo o que ele sempre precisou. E ela é tudo o que ele sempre quis.

Ele apenas desejava que tudo o que havia dito tivesse sido ouvido.

* * *

Então...?

Maldição... por que os invernos daqui não são tão rigorosos como os de lá? Ou por que não tem uma janela na minha casa que dê para o telhado? Ou por que não há alguém para me emprestar a jaqueta e me abraçar para me aquecer? Ou simplesmente afagar minhas costas quando estou tendo um pesadelo? Por que, _maldição_?!

**Lady Mari:** Eu também preferi (muito) os títulos em inglês. São bem melhores. E compartilho com você a vontade de ter alguém ao meu lado quando está frio. A parte que eu mais gosto na fic de hoje é a parte em que o Ichigo acariciou as costas da Rukia para acalma-la. Só Deus sabe como eu queria alguém que fizesse isso pra mim também... Ichigo, Renji ou Byakuya... ou os três juntos! Haushsauh!

**Hyuuga Tha**: Ouvindo uma música? Ah, me deixou curiosa! Que música que é? Pode passar o nome pra mim? Droga, nunca consegui ver o Fantasma da ópera... todo mundo diz que é lindo, maravilhoso, mas nunca acho na locadora... É realmente bom? Se for, vou fazer de tudo pra poder ver! E a fic de hoje tinha uma música... não sei se combinou muito, mas tá valendo, já que a letra combinou. Nhaa to curiosa...

**Chrno Christopher:** É. Você não parece estar muito bem mesmo. Huahsuahs!! E não tenho pensamentos indevidos, apenas sigo o caminho mais simples e lógico, ou seja, chifres na Inoue \O/ E os homens não prestam de qualquer forma... só se forem milionários ; )

See Ya O/


	19. 19 Dez:: Untold

Aqui está a terceira parte. A primeira foi **Unspoken**, a segunda, **Unheard**, e agora é **Untold** ('não dito', 'não contado')

Extremamente triste e tocante.

A música é **Goodbye to You** da Michelle Branch

BLEACH não me pertence

No mais,

**

* * *

**

Untold

_**Of all the things I've believed in,**_

_De todas as coisas nas quais acreditei_

_**I just want to get it over with,**_

_Eu só quero dar um fim nisso,_

_**tears form behind my eyes,**_

_Lágrimas atrás de meus olhos,_

_**but I do not cry,**_

_mas eu não choro_

_**counting the days that pass me by. **_

_contando os dias que passam._

Ele sabia que era a melhor coisa para ela. Mas quando o irmão dela a levou, ele quis chutar alguma coisa. Queria gritar... puxar ela de volta... qualquer coisa...

Mas não podia fazer nada. Ele apenas ficou lá enquanto ela andava em direção ao pôr-do-sol. Seus amigos estavam ao seu lado; Ishida... Chad... Inoue... todos vieram. Viera para dizer adeus.

Ele olhou em outra direção, como se acreditasse que, se ele não assistisse ela ir embora, ela não iria para sempre.

Mas ela ia.

_**I've been searchin' deep down in my soul;**_

_Eu estive procurando no fundo de minha alma_

_**words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old,**_

_palavras que estou ouvindo estão envelhecendo,_

_**it feels like I'm starting all over again,**_

_parece que estou começando tudo novamente,_

_**The last three years were just pretend,**_

_Os últimos três anos foram apenas mentiras_

Quando ele chegou em casa, subiu devagar para seu quarto, suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e seu olhar mirando o chão. Ele chegou ao seu quarto e abriu a porta, entrando. Fechou-a e olhou em volta. Ele podia dizer que ela estava ali naquela manhã.

Sua cama ainda estava bagunçada por os dois terem dormido juntos quando ela teve um pesadelo. Ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela no ar.

Gritando de frustração, bateu o punho na parede e lentamente deslizou para o chão, sua cabeça entre as pernas tentando não chorar.

Ela realmente tinha ido...

Ela tinha dito a ela para esquece-la… para seguir em frente e ter uma vida normal.

Mas como?

_**And I said... **_

_E eu disse…_

_**Goodbye to you,**_

_Adeus a você,_

_**goodbye to everything I thought I knew,**_

_adeus a tudo que eu pensava conhecer_

_**You were the one I loved,**_

_Era você quem eu amava,_

_**the one thing that I tried to hold onto.**_

_A única coisa na qual tentei me segurar_

Ele não dormiu naquela noite. Em vez disso, ele virava em sua cama, incapaz de dormir; o cheiro dela atacando seus sentidos, era impossível se acalmar. Assim, ele levantou-se da cama e pulou fora da janela, subindo até o telhado.

O vento gentilmente soprava ao redor dele, levando com ele um pouco da dor. Mas nunca poderia leva-la por completo.

Como ele poderia viver sabendo que ele nunca havia contado a ela?

Nunca havia contado a ela... que ele a amava.

E lá, em cima do telhado, enquanto o brilho assustador da lua o iluminava, ele se permitiu chorar.

_**I still get lost in your eyes,**_

_Eu continuo me perdendo em seus olhos,_

_**and it seems that I can't live a day without you,**_

_E parece que não posso viver um dia sem você,_

_**closing my eyes,**_

_fechando meus olhos,_

_**and you chase my thoughts away,**_

_e você leva meus pensamentos embora_

_**to a place where I am blinded by the light,**_

_para um lugar onde a luz me cega,_

_**but it's not right.**_

_Mas não está certo._

Depois de suas lágrimas estarem secas, ele deitou no telhado, pouco se importando com o frio. Ele lembrava da noite anterior que ele havia passado ali fora com ela. Eles conversaram por um momento sobre ela ir embora.

E ela lhe disse que não pertencia a aquele lugar.

Ele queria que ela ficasse. E continua querendo.

Ele nunca poderia ter imaginado a dor que ele sentiria se ela se fosse. Ele nunca pensou sobre como isso mudaria sua vida. Ela era uma enorme parte de sua vida... era. Ela era uma parte bem maior em sua vida do que ele admitia a si mesmo. Ele não podia suportar não ter ela por perto.

Ele precisava dela.

E, às vezes, ele esperava que ela também precisasse dele.

Ela a amava... e esperava que ela o amasse também.

Mas ele não sabia. Ele provavelmente nunca saberia.

_**And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time,**_

_E machuca querer tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo,_

_**I want what's yours and I want what's mine,**_

_Eu quero o que é seu e quero o que é meu,_

_**I want you,**_

_Quero você,_

_**but I'm giving in this time.**_

_Mas estou me entregando dessa vez._

"Rukia…"

Ele ergueu uma mão em direção as estrelas, sua respiração ardendo contra sua garganta. Toda a vez que fechava os olhos... ele podia ver o rosto delicado da garota.

Uma vez, quando eles estavam sentados no telhado, ela lhe contou que, se ela um dia fosse embora, ela estaria sempre olhando para as estrelas...

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Uhn?" ele a olhou interrogativo._

_Rukia estava sentada entre as suas pernas, com as costas contra o seu peito. O queixo dele encostava no topo da cabeça dela, e ele encostava-se contra a chaminé. Ela podia sentir cada batida do coração de Ichigo e ouvir cada respiração._

"_Se algum dia eu for embora... eu estarei sempre olhando para as estrelas."_

"_O quê?" ele perguntou rapidamente, um pouco confuso._

"_Nós temos as mesmas estrelas. Na Soul Society, as estrelas são as mesmas daqui. Se algum dia eu for embora, eu estarei sempre as olhando. Você também vai olhar, Ichigo?" ela perguntou, inclinando sua cabeça. Seus olhos violetas miraram intensamente os dele, que sorriu e expirou o ar gelado, apertando seus braços ao redor dela._

"_Sim, eu prometo."_

"As mesmas estrelas... estamos sob as mesmas estrelas," ele sussurrou. "Rukia... você está olhando?"

_**Goodbye to you,**_

_Adeus a você,_

_**goodbye to everything I thought I knew,**_

_Adeus a tudo que pensava conhecer,_

_**You were the one I loved,**_

_Era você que eu amava,_

_**the one thing that I tried to hold onto **_

_A única coisa na qual tentei me segurar._

Ele sorriu quando viu um rastro de luz cruzar o céu.

Uma estrela cadente.

Sua mãe costumava dizer a ele que, toda a vez que você vê uma estrela cadente, quer dizer que alguém fez um pedido. E Deus, lá do céu, sorriria sobre eles e concederia o desejo. Sua mãe havia contado a ele que não eram apenas as boas pessoas que garantiam seus desejos.

Pessoas que amam tem seus pedidos atendidos também.

E então, ele desejou... desejou que ela entendesse tudo o que tinha deixado de ser dito. E desejava poder vê-la de novo.

Apenas isso...

_**And when the stars fall I will lie awake,**_

_E quando as estrelas caírem eu deitarei acordada,_

_**you're my shooting star...**_

_Você é a minha estrela cadente…_

* * *

Lágrimas escorrendo Deus, muito linda essa...

**Chrno Christopher**: Vamos esperar que a Rukia tome alguma atitude então, né? O Ichigo nunca foi muito bom com as palavras... digo, para expressar o que sente. Mas que ele deve ter perdido uns dois galões de sangue, ah, isso foi.

Sim, tenho que concordar que as mulheres falam dormindo (eu falo tanto que acho que já até recitei poesias...) mas mata leão involuntário? Huhasuahs!! Será? A única coisa que faço é dar chutes... bem fortes ; )

E dessa vez a série não vai ter pausas. Já foi Unspoken, Unheard e agora Untold. Amanhã será Untouched, a última parte. E sobre a série 'Papai', só para informar, ela tem seis partes. Ainda faltam postar três.

Remédios para o periquito do Sado?? Huashuahs!! Um comprimido azul talvez?? E agulhas para o Ishida!! Huahsa!! Essa foi boa! Que bom Todos felizes no final!

**Lady Mari**: Ai, ai... o que você achou da fic de hoje? Droga, acho ela tão fofa... mas ao mesmo tempo tão triste. E não morre não! Ainda falta muito pra acabar! Além do mais, quem ia me ajudar com o clube das 'fãs doidas varridas ltda'? Haushauhs!! Então agüenta mais um pouco aí!

E sobre o inverno. Ah... deve ser lindo ver os flocos de neve rodopiarem por aí durante a noite. Tomar chocolate quente perto da lareira junto com o Ichigo. Hum,... lindo

Mas o problema é que estamos nesse maravilhoso país em que faz calor quase o ano inteiro (e piora cada vez mais com o aquecimento global) e nunca que teremos neve, nem flocos de neve, nem lareiras (a não se pra enfeite). Tá decidido! Vou me mudar pro Japão agora! AGORA!! ICHIGO ME AGUARDE!

**Hyuuga Tha**: Droga, droga, droga! Não encontrei o DVD do filme! Mas eu não vou desistir! Nunca! Até eu conseguir ver! E, Deus, eu escutei a música! The Music of the Night! Linda! Achei perfeita! Tipo uma trilha sonora pra fic Ai, ai... lindo

E a Rukia devia estar escutando sim. Ele num é boba que eu sei ; )

Até amanhã O/


	20. 20 Dez:: Untouched :I will Hold You:

**Unsponken**, **Unheard**, **Untold**, e agora, **Untouched** (Intocado)

Ai, ai… finalmente o final!

BLEACH não me pertence.

Aliás, a música é **Hold me In Your Arms** de Rick Astley.

Aproveitem ; )

**

* * *

**

Untouched I Will Hold You

Ela caiu no chão, seus joelhos desistindo de sustenta-la. Seu vestido branco espalhado ao seu redor enquanto ela olhava para suas mãos.

Elas estavam cobertas de sangue.

Sangue _dele._

_**We've been trying for a long time**_

_Nós temos tentado por um longo tempo_

_**To say what we want to say**_

_Dizer aquilo o que queremos dizer_

_**But feelings don't come easy to express in a simple way**_

_Mas sentimentos não vêm fácil para expressarmos de uma maneira fácil_

_**But we all have feelings; we all need loving**_

_Mas todos nós temos sentimentos; todos nós precisamos amar_

Ela deixou as lágrimas caírem sem nem pensar nisso. As pequenas gotas escorreram por suas bochechas e caíram de sua face para a rua asfaltada, confundindo-se com a chuva que caía sobre ela. Ela ergueu o rosto para o céu, deixando a chuva cair em sua pela macia. Ela nem se importou em fechar os olhos, e agora a fria chuva se misturavam com suas lágrimas salgadas.

Ele se machucou novamente tentando protege-la. Ele havia entrado na frente dela e recebendo o golpe destinado a ela. Quando ele caiu no chão, sua vida lentamente se esvaindo, sussurrou as palavras que ela nunca esqueceria.

"_Eu a protegerei... não importa o que..."_

Mas ela desejava que ele não fizesse aquilo. Desejava apenas que ele vivesse sua vida e a esquecesse. Mas ela sabia que ele na podia,

_**And who would be the fool to say, that if you..**._

_E quem seria o tolo a dizer, que se você…_

_**Hold me in your arms, I won't feel better**_

_Me segure em seus braços, eu não me sentirei melhor_

_**If you hold me in your arms, we can brave this storm together**_

_Se você me segurar em seus braços, podemos enfrentar juntos essa tempestade_

Então, enquanto ela sentava na chuva, com sangue lentamente escorrendo de suas mãos e a água a banhava, ela chorava.

Ele estava deitado a alguns metros, suas feridas não totalmente curadas, mas melhores. Ele não havia se mexido até que ela terminasse de cura-lo. Quando os soluços altos tomaram conta dela, ela o viu se esforçando para se levantar.

Ela deixou sua cabeça cair e fechou os olhos quando caiu, suas lágrimas vinham mais rápido do que nunca.

_**We both know there's a problem , a problem that we've got to face**_

_Ambos sabemos que há um problema, um problema que temos de enfrentar_

_**So put your trust in me, no one's ever gonna take your place**_

_Então deposite sua confiança em mim, ninguém irá tomar o seu lugar_

Ele andou até ela e caiu ao seu lado, segurando o pequeno e frágil corpo em seus braços. Ela não resistiu quando ele a puxou para mais perto. Ambos estavam encharcados pela chuva e cobertos de sangue.

"Eu sempre a protegerei, eu prometo. Mas, por favor, não chore Rukia. Por favor..." ele sussurrou, erguendo e colocando sua mão na face branca dela, usando seu dedão para secar as lágrimas, em vão. "Não importa o que, eu te protegerei."

_**'Cos we all have a problem, we all have fears**_

_Porque todos nós temos problemas, todos nós temos temores_

_**But there's got to be a way**_

_Mas deve haver um jeito_

_**Yes, we all have feelings, we all need loving**_

_Sim, todos nós temos sentimentos, todos nós precisamos amar_

_**And you would be a fool to say, that if you...**_

_E você seria um tolo para dizer, que se você..._

_**Hold me in your arms, I won't feel better**_

_Me segure em seus braços, eu não me sentirei melhor_

_**If you hold me in your arms, we can brave this storm together**_

_Se você me segurar em seus braços, podemos enfrentar essa tempestade_

Ela não se moveu de seus braços.

Fazia muito tempo que ela não o via.

Fazia um ano, um ano inteiro desde que ela fora embora. E assim que ela havia voltado, ela quase morrera protegendo-a.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Rukia." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu senti a sua também, Ichigo."

_**You only have to hold me, touch me to make me feel so good**_

_Você tem apenas de me dizer, me toque para me fazer sentir tão bem_

_**You only have to hold me, feel me to make me feel the way you know I should**_

_Você tem apenas de me dizer, me sinta para me fazer sentir da maneira que você sabe que eu deveria_

E ele sorriu, seus olhos ainda cobertos de sangue. Ela podia ver o enorme hematoma em sua bochecha, mas ele sorriu.

"Eu te amo Rukia." Ele sussurrou. Ele disse aquilo tão baixo que ele não tinha certeza que ela tivesse ouvido.

Mas ela ouviu.

E sorriu também.

"Eu te amo também..."

O sorriso do garoto cresceu e a beijou gentilmente. Quando ele interrompeu o beijo, ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele.

"Vamos para casa," ele sugeriu, levantando-se e trazendo-a consigo.

Ela sorriu e concordou, segurando a mão dele.

Finalmente juntos.

Finalmente.

_**. . .I will protect you . . . and when you're sad, or when you cry . . . I will hold you . . .**_

… _Eu protegerei você… e quando estiver triste, ou quando chorar… eu abraçarei você..._

_**Hold me in your arms . . .**_

_Segure-me em seus braços…_

_**Hold me in your eyes . . .**_

_Segure-me em seus olhos…_

* * *

Bom, bom, bom... esse é o fim O/

**Chrno Christopher:** Sim, a mais tocante mesmo, né! Essa frase aí ("Não importa onde estivermos, ou o quanto a lua esteja encoberta, ela sempre será a mesma, para nós dois.") eu achei realmente bonita. Mais bonita do que no original em inglês. Em português ficou tão... verdadeiro... Até coloquei no nick do msn xP

**Lady Mari**: Aah. Eu entendo muito bem como é ter um desses 'queridos' irmãos. Também tenho um, de dois anos E achou bonitinho também?? Ah... imagina o Ichigo chorando por causa da Rukia T T . Tadenhoo. E em casa também tinha lareira, mas aí descobriram que ela era inútil e resolveram destruí-la... acabando com as minhas esperanças de um dia o Ichigo bater na minha porta querendo tomar chocolate quente em frente a lareira. Nhaa Egoísta você, não? Huahsuahsu! Mas a culpa é deles por serem tããão lindos

**Hyuuga Tha:** Pode deixar! Não desistirei tão cedo! E coitado do Ichigo mesmo, né? Tudo bem que ele foi lerdo e não seguiu ela, mas... RUKIAA VOLTA PRO PERVA! NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE ELE SOFRE POR SUA CAUSA?! Huahuhas!! Vamos ver se assim ela volta! O/ E... Será mesmo? Tipo, as estrelas serem iguais? Será que o Byakuya tá olhando também?? Opa!

**paty:** Bom... basicamente um azevinho é uma plantinha. Geralmente usada para decoração natalina, ela tem as folhas verde escura e meio, hã... espetadinhas (?). Tem frutinhas vermelhas e flores brancas. E há uma tradição que diz que, se um casal parar embaixo de um azevinho, eles são tecnicamente obrigados a darem um beijo. Ótimo para juntar casai, se é que me entende ; ) Bom, acho que é isso xP

**Nanah-chan:** Que bom que você achou kawaii Bom, o Ichigo é meio devagar, né... tipo, pra se expressar. Na verdade ele é leeerdo mesmo. Ou seja: BAKA! Huahsuah!! E você também não tem tudo aquilo? Entre pro clube então T T Vamos dividir nossas angústias por não ter janela pro telhado nem alguém pra nos aquecer. É isso aí! O/

Já nê


	21. 21 Dez:: Não toque nisso, idiota!

Mais uma...

Fiquei muito feliz por vocês terem gostado da série O/ Eu também amo ela...

Bom, BLEACH não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

Não Toque Nisso, Idiota.

Ele esquivou-se do punho dela quando este veio com toda força em sua direção.

Ela resmungou quando ele fez isso, baixando o braço, e andando para fora do quarto. Ele suspirou de alívio e se jogou de volta na cama, sem contar que esqueceu que lá havia uma parede, e batendo a cabeça com força contra ela.

"AAI!!"

Seu grito ecoou pela casa e Rukia entrou novamente no quarto. Ela continuava parecendo brava, mas quando ela o viu curvado sobre a cama, com as mãos sobre a cabeça e rolando para frente e para trás, ela caiu na gargalhada.

"Não é... engraçado..." Ichigo disse, sibilando de dor quando ele tocou a cabeça. Ele tirou a mão, percebendo que estava coberta de sangue.

A face dela passou de divertida para preocupada.

Indo até ele, ela tirou as mãos dele do caminho e começou a inspecionar a ferida. O contato com a parede tinha aberto um corte que havia acabado de cicatrizar de uma luta contra um Hollow. Ela suspirou percebendo que teria de suturar aquilo de novo.

"Não se mexa. Eu volto em dois segundos."

Ichigo não ousou fazer nada que pudesse irrita-la mais ainda, então ele sentou-se como um bom garoto e esperou enquanto ela ia ao banheiro buscar tudo o que precisava na caixa de primeiros socorros.

Quando ela voltou, ele estava segurando uma de suas camisas na cabeça; o corte estava sangrando mais agora.

"Baixe sua cabeça." Ela ordenou, sentando ao seu lado na cama.

Ela gentilmente tirou a camisa e estremeceu. Estava horrível. Pegando um pouco de algodão úmido, ela tocou levemente o corte até que ela pudesse ver totalmente a ferida. Pegando mais algodão, ela os colocou no lugar, enquanto dava os pontos.

Ele retraia-se o tempo todo, tentando não gritar de dor, e num momento gritando com ela por não ter lhe dado algo para a dor. Logo ela havia acabado e admirava seu trabalho enquanto colocava gaze e bandagens por toda a cabeça.

"Pronto." Ela anunciou, sorrindo quando ele se virou.

"Obrigado."

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos, até que Ichigo falou.

"Uhn... Rukia... por que você estava tão zangada comigo antes?"

Ela pareceu pensar, então disse,

"Não sei. Acho que acabei esquecendo quando vi você sangrando desse jeito" então, ela lhe deu um soco no ombro.

"Pra que diabos foi isso?" ele berrou, esfregando o ombro agora dolorido.

"De qualquer maneira eu estava furiosa com você, imbecil. Eu não pensei em bater em você, então achei certo que eu fizesse isso agora."

Ichigo resmungou algo enquanto continuava a esfregar o ombro. Rukia apenas sentou ali, sorrindo para ele quando ela a encarou.

"Hey, Rukia, você supostamente estava furiosa por ter algo pra falar comigo e eu acabei sendo... estúpido e indiferente?"

Ela assentiu lentamente. "Acho que sim." Respondeu

"Ah. Bom, me desculpe." Ele disse, erguendo a mão para tocar a gaze. Ela deu um tapa em sua mão fazendo-o parar no meio do caminho, um olhar firme em sua face enquanto ela o ameaçava com sua vida se ele encostasse no corte.

Sem precisar dizer nada, ele deixou como estava.

* * *

So...?

Ai, ai... Ichigo tão lerdo Rukia tão lerda São um casal perfeito mesmo.

E é impressão minha ou está muito, muito quente? Deus, não consigo sair de casa sem suar como uma porca (desculpem a expressão xP). Droga, o verão é tão... ruim.

**s2PinkCherrys2:** Ah, você continua lendo \O/ E tudo bem! Pelo menos você foi pra _algum_ lugar, enquanto eu mofo aqui em casa... E sobre estrelas, eu acho que olhar pra elas numa noite fria junto com um Byakuya da vida é extremamente romântico e tentador. _Muito_ tentador, aliás. E na minha lista dos caras mais lindos... bom, acho que há empate entre muitos. Renji, Ichigo, Byakuya, Hitsugaya-kun, Kaien-dono (tá, tá, ele morreu, mas eu achava ele bonitinho.) e Ulquiorra (Tá, esse talvez não conte como 'cara', mas acho bonitinho também. E se você não lê o manga, finja que não leu esse nome). Bom, acho que é "só" isso! Huashau!!

**Nanah-chan:** Bom, pelas minhas contas essa fic vai até dia 1 de janeiro, ou seja, até o Ano Novo. E, sinto muito, mesmo, mas não tem Rukia e Renji nessa T T Mesmo eu sendo Ichi/Ru, acho que Renji e Rukia ficam fofos juntos também. E serião que você fez a primeira? AAHH! •se lembra• Eu já li! Eu já li! Hey, mas por que você não continua?? Terceiro capítulo! Onde está! Posta pra eu ler, vai! Pleease? •cara de abandonada•

**Lady Mari:** É, né? Também achei a música perfeita. E sim, o Ichigo é lerdo, mas não é retardado. Algum dia ele teria de contar que a ama, certo? Toda lerdeza tem seu limite! Huahsuh!! E nem me fale, meu irmão também é uma peste. Adora puxar o meu lindo cabelinho por aí, como se eu fosse um cavalo. Dai-me paciência.

**Chrno Christopher:** E não é? E não é? Quando eu li esse capítulo, eu parei alguns segundos imaginando a cena: Ichigo e Rukia abraçados sob a chuva, totalmente sujos de sangue e parecendo cansados, mas ainda sim, juntos. Ai... lindo •olhos brilhantes• E respondendo a sua pergunta... eu prestei essa ano enfermagem, mas só porque era a primeira vez, já que ainda tô no primeiro colegial. Mas o que eu quero de verdade é Medicina xP (Sim, eu sou louca pra querer isso, mas é tão legal) E você ainda tá em dúvida sobre a carreira? Quais você tá interessado?

**Hyuuga Tha:** Yes! Rukia, obrigada por nos ouvir! \O/ Huahsuash!! Eu também AMO tragédias, dramas, lágrimas e coisas do tipo... acho que preciso de terapia...

Até amanha O/


	22. 22 Dez:: O Problema com a Soul Candy

**Aviso:** Chappy é um personagem do mangá. Aos que assistem ao anime, vocês só precisam saber que ela é levemente amalucada.

Nas palavras de Ichigo: "Ela faz o Kon parecer um anjinho."

BLEACH não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

O Problema com a Soul Candy

"Ichigo, onde Chappy e Kon foram?"

Ichigo suspirou e levantou sua sobrancelha. Ele e Rukia tinham acabado de lutar contra um Hollow e seus corpos, junto com os espíritos malucos dentro deles, sumiram.

De novo.

Pela Quarta vez.

Nessa semana.

"Eu. Irei. _Matar. _Ele!" Ichigo berrou, colocando sua Zampakutou nas costas enquanto pisava duro pela viela. Rukia suspirou, revirando os olhos enquanto o seguia. Quando ela via Ichigo parar e olhar ao redor em cada esquina, ela verdadeiramente começou a sentir pena de Kon.

Mas não muito, considerando o que ele e Chappy estavam provavelmente fazendo com seus corpos.

Algo sobre o que ela _não_ queria pensar.

Da última vez que as duas Almas sumiram, eles foram encontrados brigando um com o outro. Usando, é claro, os corpos de Ichigo e Rukia. Os dois corpos tiveram que ficar sob cuidados por alguns dias, e Rukia teve de chutar Kon de casa para pedir a Ishida que recolocasse seu algodão.

_Todo_ o seu algodão.

E um dos olhos.

Enquanto ela seguia Ichigo, cuidando para não esbarrar em ninguém, ela estava grata por ninguém poder vê-los na forma de Shinigamis. Bom, quase ninguém. Chad, Inoue e Ishida podiam. E mais algumas pessoas, mas era isso.

"Ichigo, sério, esquece isso. Eles provavelmente devem estar por aí fazendo algo inocente. Você tem que admitir, nós não deixamos eles saírem muito freqüentemente," Rukia disse, suspirando.

Ela se arrependeu de ter ouvido o conselho de Ichigo e colocado aquela Soul Candy em um bichinho de pelúcia, para que assim ela sempre tivesse uma ajuda se ela esquecesse a Soul Candy.

Ela tinha, é claro, posto dentro de um coelho de pelúcia que tinha recebido de Ichigo em seu último aniversário.

"Inocente. Há! Eles estão provavelmente matando um ao outro bem agora." Ele berrou enquanto começava a andar mais rápido.

Rukia teve de começar a correr para acompanhar as longas passadas dele.

Ela queria apenas voltar para casa e descansar.

Ela estava prestes a bater na cabeça de Ichigo e dizer a ele para desistir quando eles encontraram Chappy e Kon.

Enroscados.

Num beco escuro.

Se beijando.

Ichigo ficou furioso.

Rukia apenas se engasgou.

Kon (no corpo de Ichigo) estava abraçando Chappy (no corpo de Rukia) pela cintura e eles se beijavam intensamente.

E, ela percebeu, Kon passava sua mão pelas costas de Chappy, levantando a camisa dela.

Ah, o Ichigo não precisava matar o Kon

Porque ela mesma faria aquilo!

Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos de matar brutalmente Kon pela voz alta de Ichigo.

"KON! Que _diabos_ você pensa que está fazendo?"

A alma remodelada se separou da sua companhia no momento em que a voz de Ichigo ecoou através do espaço em volta deles.

Ichigo não deu nenhuma chance a Kon para responder, e ele agarrou Kon pela camisa, golpeando sua cabeça forte o bastante para arrancar a Soul Candy quando ela saiu de sua boca.

Rukia percebeu o que Ichigo faria na hora.

Ela rapidamente tirou a Soul Candy de Ichigo.

"Não, não esmague isso, baka!" ela berrou, tirando Chappy de seu corpo e colocando as duas almas modeladas no bolso.

"Por que diabos não? Você não viu o que ele estava fazendo?"

"Estou muito a par do que ele estava fazendo! Ainda assim, nada de esmaga-lo!"

Ichigo desistiu e rapidamente entrou em seu corpo. Ele podia sentir gosto de suco em sua boca... e Rukia era a única que havia tomado isso no almoço.

É.

Ele iria matar Kon.

Não que ele não estivesse se sentindo bem; na verdade, ele teve várias sensações passando pelo seu corpo enquanto ele andava de volta à escola com uma silenciosa Rukia ao seu lado.

Quando ele chegou lá, todos estavam terminando de almoçar.

"O que você acha que eles estavam fazendo?" perguntou Ishida, jogando o lixo em uma cesta próxima a ele.

Inoue, a sempre observadora, sorriu enquanto sussurrava algo para Ishida. O Quincy pareceu chocado. Ele, então, sorriu e berrou,

"Kurosaki! Você tem batom na sua boca!"

* * *

Eu particularmente gosto dessa história.

Simples e criativa.

Chappy ♥ Kon

**Chrno Christopher:** Sim, sim. É a vida. Marido de mulher rica... boa essa profissão não é? E é melhor vc pensar logo, porque o tempo passa muito rápido. Tipo, só faltam três dias pro Natal. Só três! Credo...

**Nanah-chan:** AH, também amo quando ela manda no Ichigo! Ou quando eles conversam sem brigar. Ou quando eles se ajudam. Nhá •olhos brilhando• AMO RUKIA E ICHIGO!! Huahsuash!! E eu li sua fic sim! Ahh... porque você não gostou? Poxa eu gostei de ver o Ichigo com ciúmes! Ah, posta logo o terceiro capitulo!! Estarei esperando O/

**Lady Mari:** Rukia e suas tendências violentas... Ela é mesmo uma mulher-macho! Husahusa! Brincadeira. E você tá gripada? Ah... que chato. Odeio ficar gripada, principalmente nas férias. Poxa, melhora, viu!

Desculpem a falta do que falar, mas é que tá tão quente que meu cérebro não está funcionando muito bem...

Bom, até amanhã.


	23. 23 Dez:: A Estrela

Homenagem ao Natal, que já está muito próximo!

BLEACH não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

A Estrela

Ichigo sorriu enquanto olhava a grande árvore bem no meio da sala. Estava finalmente pronta.

Ele, Yuzu, Karin, Rukia e seu pai haviam acabado o trabalho depois de duas horas. É claro, não ajudava o fato de seu pai não ter feito absolutamente nada, e Rukia se divertir mais brincando com os enfeites do que os colocando na árvore. Ela se divertiu mais com as luzes pisca-pisca, as quais, na verdade, ela tentou comer antes de Ichigo a fazer parar e tirando-as de sua mão, depois a colocando no sofá para que ficasse fora do caminho enquanto ele colocava as luzes em volta da árvore.

Então, ela, é claro se levantou e voltou a brincar com as pequenas bolas brilhantes.

Ichigo sorriu enquanto puxava o plugue das luzes em direção à tomada. As luzes multicoloridas iluminaram a sala, enquanto elas piscavam, Karin se virou e desligou a luz da sala, então todos ficaram iluminados por luzes verdes, vermelhas, amarelas e azuis. Os olhos de Rukia se arregalaram enquanto ela mirava a árvore de Natal. Ichigo se virou e a cutucou.

"Hey, Rukia. Eu falei com meu pai e nós sempre deixamos uma das garotas colocar a estrela no topo da árvore a cada ano, já que minha mãe costumava fazer isso. E, bom, se você quiser, Yuzu e Karin disseram que você poderia colocar a estrela esse ano." Ele disse baixinho.

"Mesmo?"

Ichigo confirmou, seu sorriso crescendo enquanto via o encanto no rosto de Rukia quando as luzes a iluminavam.

"Como eu faço isso?"

"Bom, normalmente, Karin e Yuzu sobem nos meus ombros para alcançar o topo da árvore. E vendo como você é pequena e tal..." Ichigo sorriu maldoso para a encarada que ela lhe deu. Mas Rukia, que estava encantada demais com a Árvore de Natal, não deu a ele uma cotovelado no estômago como merecia.

"Ok. Me segure então." Rukia disse, começando a subir nos ombros de Ichigo, que suspirou.

Yuzu, Karin e Isshin estavam todos olhando do outro lado da sala Ichigo passar a estrela para Rukia, que ela colocou no topo da árvore.

Então, tudo desmoronou.

Literalmente.

Rukia perdeu o equilíbrio e Ichigo, tentando mantê-la firme, caiu também. Ele bateu no chão, acidentalmente puxando o fio das luzes. Tudo ficou na mais completa escuridão quando um "omph" foi ouvido.

Rukia caiu sobre ele.

Mesmo no escuro, Ichigo estava muito a par de quanto Rukia estava próxima a ele. Ela estava deitada em seu peito, com rosto alinhado perfeitamente com o seu. Ainda respirando fortemente pela queda, Ichigo ergueu o rosto e colocou gentilmente seus lábios nos dela.

Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo até que Rukia começou a corresponder. Ele estava realmente agradecido por ela não ter decidido mata-lo.

De repente as luzes se acenderam.

Isshin começou a chorar e dizer algo como "Meu menininho finalmente cresceu!", quando Karin apenas socou seu pai. Yuzu sorria feliz, e Ichigo e Rukia coravam furiosamente.

Rukia sorriu e encostou sua cabeça no peito de Ichigo por um segundo antes de se levantar. Assim, disse,

"Ichigo, acho que a estrela está meio torta. Me deixe subir nos seus ombros..."

* * *

Rukia espertinha...

Que inveja... todos os anos sou eu quem monta a árvore de Natal sozinha. Ninguém tem saco pra colocar os enfeites na árvore, mas tem a cara de pau de reclamar depois. Vai entender.

Mas esse ano demorei um pouco pra monta-la (montei ontem), porque estou viciada num anime novo. Na verdade dois: _Ouran High School Host Club _e _Fate/Stay Night._ Host club é o cúmulo do kawaii! Haruhi-chan é fofa e Honey-senpai me lembra muito o Momiji... Só de pensar que já estou terminando de assistir me desanima. E Fate é viciante. Shiro-kun é fofo e Saber entrou na minha lista de 'ídolas' (depois da Rukia, claro).

E... não tenho a mínima idéia do porquê estou contando isso. Desculpem meus devaneios...

**Lady Mari:** Bom, pra falar a verdade, eu não gosto muito da Chappy... não me pergunte o porquê, já que nem eu mesma sei. E o Ichigo é safado mesmo! Huahsuahs!! Ele desfarça, mas que AMOU beijar a Rukia, sei que sim! Acho que ele ficou bravo com o Kon por que era _ele_ quem queria dar um beijo na Rukia (mesmo ela não estando em seu corpo). E já está melhor da gripe?

**s2PinkCherrys2**: Huahsua!! Seria ótimo mesmo se ele lesse! Já consigo imaginar o Ishida zuando com a cara do Ichigo, cheio de batom na boca! Huahsu! E o Kon é um tarado mesmo! Fica beijando os outros em um beco escuro e ainda levantando a camisa da garota! KON SEU PERVERTIDO! Huahsu!!

**Chrno Christopher:** O mercado de trabalho está muito concorrido hoje em dia. Principalmente a que se diz sobre "sobreviver às custas dos outros", o que é uma pena, pois adoro essa profissão. Huahsuahs! Mas estou me especializando em golpe do baú, sabe como é. Agora sobre a fic; foi uma ótima idéia, não? Achei bem criativa. E no manga, quando a Chappy apareceu, eu pensei que ela fosse virar uma bela companhia para o Kon. Aliás, AMEI a parte em que a Rukia sai do corpo pela primeira vez depois da saga da Soul Society. Tããõ legal. E o Ichigo fica com cara de pastel olhando para ela! Aí ela diz: "Suspreso, Ichigo?" Hauhsua!! Amei, amei! (mesmo isso não tendo nada a ver com o assunto de antes... •suspira•)

**Lord Zero X**: É isso aí! \O/ \O/ \O/ Entre para o clube então! Chappy ♥ Kon

**Nanah-chan:** Li sim! Li faz um tempo já. Nem me toquei que era você a autora. Ah continua tá! E também quis matar o Kon, mas pensando bem, acho que assim ele deu um empurrãozinho para o Ichigo e Rukia.

**Hyuuga Tha:** UAA! Death Note?? Eu também tô lendo! Eu também! É muito legal! Mas Como é impossível ler 12 volumes em um dia só, ainda não acabei. E vamos torcer para que os donos dos corpos sigam o exemplo! O/ Vamos lá!

Uau! Muitos comentários dessa vez! Realmente muito obrigada \O/

Já nê.


	24. 24 Dez:: Papai Pt 4 : Gentil Canção

Enfim a continuação da série "Papai".

BLEACH não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

Papai Pt:4 Gentil Canção

"Rukia, onde está a babá eletrônica?"

Ichigo, que segurava um chorão Kaien, procurava a babá eletrônica que havia sumido. Kaien, com quase oito meses agora, chorava o mais alto que podia. E os ouvidos de Ichigo não podiam mais agüentar.

"Rukia!" Ichigo gritou, colocando a cabeça fora do quarto, tentando fazer sua voz ficar audível sobre o choro de Kaien. Rukia, vestida com uma simples mini-saia jeans e uma blusa rosa, foi até o quarto do bebê.

"Uhn?"

"Eu perguntei onde está a babá eletrônica." Disse Ichigo, assustando-se quando Kaien começou a chorar mais alto.

Os três haviam acabado de se mudar para um amplo apartamento três semanas atrás, e nada estava no lugar ainda. O quarto de Kaien era o único totalmente decorado, pois foi onde Ichigo gastou a maior parte do tempo. A sala estava uma bagunça de caixas a mobílias, e no quarto deles estava tudo o que supostamente deveria estar na cozinha.

Se mudar quando havia um bebê com cólicas era uma coisa muito difícil. Agora mesmo, cólica não era a única coisa que Kaien tinha. Ele também estava com uma infecção no ouvido, que o fazia ficar cada vez mais mal-humorado. E ainda por cima, tinha um pouco de febre.

Rukia sorriu e pegou Kaien de Ichigo, abraçando-o gentilmente em seus braços e o balançando para frente e para trás. Ela beijou sua pequena cabeça. Seu cabelo estava crescendo rápido e era laranja brilhante, assim como de Ichigo.

"Hey, garotinho. Não chore. Está dando uma dor de cabeça no papai." Rukia sussurrou, ainda o balançando em seus braços enquanto saia do quarto. Kaien parou de chorar por um minuto, piscando as lágrimas de seus olhos violetas. Rukia virou o rosto para Ichigo e disse,

"Não sei onde está. Olhe no nosso quarto."

Ichigo assentiu colocando a mão na cabeça enquanto se inclinava para a parede. A vida com um bebê era dura.

Ele não poderia imaginar com dois bebês. Kaien teria mais um companheiro para berrar junto quando o novo bebê chegar.

Mas quando ele começou a arrumar as minúsculas roupas de Kaien no armário, sorriu, tocando uma pequena camiseta de sapinhos.

Ele faria aquilo.

Ichigo fechou a gaveta e saiu do quarto, indo até o seu quarto. Mas ele parou quando viu Rukia andando devagar pela sala, cantando com em voz baixa para Kaien. Ele reconheceu a melodia; era a que sua mãe costumava cantar para ele.

_**Baby dear, good night, good night,**_

_Querido bebê, boa noite, boa noite,_

_**Doggie lies in slumbers deep;**_

_O cachorrinho deita em sono profundo;_

_**Hush-a-bye, my treasure bright,**_

_Diga adeus, meu brilhante tesouro,_

_**Pussy, too, is fast asleep.**_

_O bichano está adormecendo rapidamente também._

_**Don't you wake them! If you do,**_

_Não os acorde! Se você o fizer,_

_**Pups will bark, and Puss will mew.**_

_Cachorrinhos vão latir e gatinhos vão miar;_

_**Go to sleep, and never fear,**_

_Vá dormir e nunca tema_

_**Mother will call when morning's near.**_

_Mamãe vai chamar quando a manhã se aproximar._

Quando ela acabou a música, Kaien colocou o dedo na boca, olhando para Rukia enquanto balançava seus pezinhos para frente e para trás. Ela sorriu para ele e beijou sua cabeça novamente, antes de continuar andando e murmurar de novo a melodia.

Ichigo sacudiu a cabeça e foi até seu quarto, começando a arrastar-se entre as caixas.

A voz de Rukia era tão bonita... e ela raramente cantava. Só quando tentava acalmar Kaien.

Sempre que ele estava irritado, se acalmaria imediatamente quando Rukia começasse a cantar. Às vezes quando Rukia saía, e Ichigo ficava sozinho com Kaien, ele podia dizer que o bebê tinha perdido a mãe.

Às vezes, ele invejava o vínculo entre ela e Kaien, mas sabia que seria assim. Ela o teve durante oito meses como parte de si; era apenas natural, mas mesmo assim...

Ele sorriu para si mesmo enquanto escutava Rukia cantar de novo.

Ele se perguntava onde ela teria ouvido essa música...

"Ah! Achei!"

De repente, Ichigo pulou de onde estava, desviando-se das caixas, e pegou a babá eletrônica.

Infelizmente não havia ninguém no quarto para com quem dividir sua felicidade.

Depois de prender o aparelho atrás do berço de Kaien, ele foi até a sala e abraçou Rukia por trás. Ela ergueu os olhos e sorriu.

"Ele dormiu," ela disse. Ichigo sorriu, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço dela, sentindo seu cheiro.

"Onde você aprendeu essa música?" ele perguntou baixinho, esticando uma das mão sobre o ombro de Rukia para gentilmente tocar a face de Kaien. O bebê se mexeu em seu sono, se encolhendo para mais perto da mãe e colocando o dedo na boca.

"Eu escutei você cantando ela para Kaien."

Ah. Então foi assim que ela escutou aquilo. Mas ele tinha cantado apenas uma vez, porque ele havia se lembrado que sempre que estava com medo ou não conseguia dormir, sua mãe cantava aquela música para ele. E sempre fazia com que se sentisse melhor.

"Rukia, o que o doutor disse hoje na sua consulta?"

Rukia se virou nos braços de Ichigo. Ela sorriu abertamente.

"Eu perguntei o sexo do bebê, e ele me disse."

O rosto de Ichigo se iluminou.

"Mesmo? Me conta!"

Rukia sorriu novamente.

"É uma garota."

O sorriso de Ichigo cresceu mais ainda, se é que era possível. Ele pularia alto e sairia correndo pela casa gritando se ele não tivesse medo de acordar o bebê.

"UAU! Uma menininha..."

Rukia sorriu de volta, dando Kaien para Ichigo.

Ichigo baixou os olhos para seu filho, que vestia um pequeno macacão e uma camiseta vermelha. Sues minúsculos pés estavam descalços e seus dedos se flexionavam.

"Ouviu isso? Você vai ganhar uma irmãzinha." Ele disse, sorrindo abertamente, indo ao quarto de Kaien, o colocando gentilmente no berço. Rukia o seguiu, parando ao lado do berço, assistindo Kaien se virar de bruços e colocar o dedo na boca.

Ela amava vê-lo dormir.

Encostando sua cabeça no braço de Ichigo, ela colocou as mãos sobre a barriga, onde já se via traços da gravidez de cinco meses. Ele já podia sentir o bebê se mexendo, algo que o doutor havia dito ser porque ela já havia tido um bebê e por ela ser pequena.

"Você achou a babá eletrônica?" Rukia perguntou.

Ichigo assentiu, apontando para o aparelho, onde piscava uma luz verde que indicava "ligado".

"Ótimo. Agora, vá desempacotar as caixas."

Ichigo reclamou, mas saiu do quarto. Ele estava guardando suas roupas no armário quando ele ouviu o choro de Kaien pelo pequeno aparelho ao seu lado, a babá eletrônica. Então, ouviu a suave e doce voz de Rukia sair do monitor. O choro de Kaien parou e tudo o que ele ouvia agora era a voz de Rukia. Ichigo sentou-se na cama, segurando o aparelho com as duas mãos.

_**Baby dear, good night, good night,**_

_Querido bebê, boa noite, boa noite,_

_**Doggie lies in slumbers deep;**_

_Cachorrinho deita em sono profundo;_

_**Hush-a-bye, my treasure bright,**_

_Diga adeus, meu brilhante tesouro;_

Ele não sabia quando as lágrimas começaram a cair; ele podia penas sentir as gotas frias e salgadas descerem pelo seu rosto.

Ele não pôde proteger sua mãe e ela morreu para deixa-lo vivo.

Ainda se sentia culpado.

_**Pussy, too, is fast asleep.**_

_O bichano está adormecendo rápido também,_

_**Don't you wake them! If you do,**_

_Não os acorde, porque se o fizer,_

_**Pups will bark, and Puss will mew**_

_Cachorrinhos vão latir e gatinhos vão miar_

Ele nunca deixaria aquilo acontecer com Rukia. _Nunca._ E, enquanto ouvia a voz dela flutuar pelo monitor, ele sentia como se pudesse ouvir a voz de sua mãe também...

_**Go to sleep, and never fear,**_

_Vá dormir, e não tema,_

_**Mother will call when morning's near. . .**_

_Mamãe vai chamar quando a manhã se aproximar..._

* * *

Ai, que dó

Bom, bom... Como hoje é dia 24 (mas já??) quero desejar à todos vocês um **FELISSÍSSIMO NATAL**!!

Que vocês ganhem muitos presentes, abraços, beijos, essas coisas!

E que Papai Noel realize todos os seus desejos O/

•Queria que aqui nevasse... ou que eu tivesse uma janela que desse para o telhado... ou alguém que me esquentasse no frio... (acho algumas de você vão entender o que eu quero dizer, certo?)

Go, Go, Santa Claus!!

**Lady Mari:** Acho o Ishinn uma figura! Morro de rir com ele no mangá. E nessa história o Ichigo não está tão safado! Huahsuash! Que milagre... E você gosta do Tamaki?? Amo ele também. Tão fofo •olhar perdido• Mas amo também os gêmeos, o takashi, honey-senpai, só não vou muito com a cara do de óculos, que eu esqueci o nome. Quase tive um troço ao ver a parte onde o Tamaki descobre o maior medo da Haruhi. E também quando o Hikaru sai correndo atrás dela depois de ter deixado ela sozinha no meio da tempestade. Ui, tão meigo

**Hyuuga Tha:** Putz! Que perguntinha, heim! Bom, na verdade acho que dá empate. Os dois realmente são bons. A inteligência deles me assusta. Mas não concordo com o modo que o Raito quer "corrigir" o mundo, tipo, controlando, literalmente, a vida das pessoas. Pra mim isso é terrorismo. Mas, mesmo assim, às vezes ele é tão bonitinho... Mas e você? Pra quem torce? E vamos abrir um champagne pra comemorar a união dos dois, assim como do Kon e da Chappy! \O/

**s2PinkCherrys2**: Graças a Deus não tenho um pai desses. Mas acho que o Isshin é um bom pai, engraçado pelo menos. E... Byakushi?? •sai correndo pra rever o DVD• Huahsuah! Que fofo E se ele estivesse lá assitindo o Ichigo beijar a irmã dele... não seria um "Feliz Natal" pro Ichigo, não mesmo! E eu também não estou muito bem hoje... sonhei que estava atravessando uma enchente em um bote inflável junto com o Draco Malfoy do Harry Potter. Não me pergunte...

**Nanah-chan:** Tenho que concordar. A autora acha que a Rukia tem três anos de idade, sendo que ela é mil vezes mais velha que o Ichigo (tá, não exagera tanto). Pra mim ela é mentalmente mais evoluída. Huahsua!! Adoro a Rukia! Minha ídola!!

**Chrno Christopher:** Shinigami estiloso? Huahs! Gostei dessa! E se isso realmente acontecesse no manga o pai do Ichigo (também não me acostumo com Isshin) faria uma confusão se visse o Ichigo beijando a 3ª filha dele. Huahsu! Ok. Ichigo é um safado sem cura, mas ainda acredito nos chifres da Inoue! O/

Ja nê


	25. 25 Dez:: Recheio

Sem o que comentar…

BLEACH não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

Recheio

Há muitos tipos de recheio. Há o tipo que se pode colocar em um peru; há o que se colocava em bichinhos de pelúcia, e havia... bom... há mais algum?

Enfim...

O objeto dessa história se tratará apenas dos dois primeiros que eu mencionei.

"Ichigo!"

O Shinigami substituto foi tirado de seus pensamentos sobre enfiar, a força se necessário, suas tarefas de casa goela a baixo em Kon quando Rukia irrompeu através da porta.

"Mas que diabos...?!" Ichigo berrou, quase caindo da cadeira ao olhar a anã parada a sua porta.

"O Kon sumiu!"

Bom, já era a idéia de dar sua tarefa de casa para ele comer. _Talvez Rukia pudesse come-la..._

"E daí?" perguntou Ichigo, tentando se concentrar e responder uma complexa questão de álgebra.

"Bom, vamos ver," Rukia disse, se apoiando contra a porta com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. "Primeiro; se alguém visse um leão de pelúcia falante, nós teríamos grandes problemas. Segundo; eu perdi minha luva, então, se um Hollow aparecer, você está preso em seu corpo, sem poder sair. E terceiro; Yuzu quer o Kon para experimentar um novo vestido e eu prometi que o encontraria." Rukia finalizou jogando um livro na cabeça de Ichigo.

Ele berrou e se levantou, a encarando.

"Ótimo. Eu vou ajudar você a achar esse leão maldito."

Rukia sorriu saindo do quarto. Ichigo a seguiu reclamando. Quando eles encontraram toda a família dele sentada no sofá da sala, Ichigo colocou sua jaqueta e disse,

"Estamos saindo. Voltamos em um segundo."

Isshin assentiu e Karin e Yuzu, que jogavam um videogame, nem se moveram.

Ichigo suspirou e pegou outra jaqueta, colocando-a sobre os ombros de Rukia quando ela saia feliz para o ar frio.

"Vista isso, baka."

Ela o encarou, mas de qualquer jeito acabou colocando a jaqueta. Eles começaram a procurar pelas ruas. Era aí onde Kon estava na maioria das vezes; tentando pegar alguma garota que voltava da escola.

Isso ou tentando se afogar na chuva.

O que quase funcionou uma vez.

O fofo leão laranja, que estava sendo procurado, estava sentado embaixo da cama de Ichigo, tendo se enfiado no sapato tamanho 42 do garoto.

Aquilo. Cheirava. Muito. Mal.

"GAH!"

Kon saltou fora do sapato, tentando respirar ar puro enquanto corria o mais longe possível do sapato que ele conseguisse. Esfregando a cabeça com sua pata macia, ele começou a andar pela casa, tendo cuidado extra para não ser pego por Yuzu.

Mas ele foi encontrado.

Por ninguém menos que a pequena e entusiasmada garota, Yuzu.

"AH! Você está aí! Venha cozinhar comigo."

Ela agarrou Kon e o levou até a cozinha. Ele teve de agüentar comentários sobre a vida dela enquanto Yuzu colocava o peru na mesa.

"Ontem, enquanto eu brincava com Jinta, eu caí e machuquei meu braço. Eu ganhei um enorme hematoma, mas não está quebrado. E depois disso, Ururu e eu colocamos um pouco de meleca no tênis do Jinta. Quando ele colocou o pé lá dentro, fez um som bem engraçado e depois ele começou a nos perseguir. Foi divertido."

Kon tentava não gritar... ou rir... ou chorar. Ou qualquer coisa.

Ele tinha de ser um bom bichinho de pelúcia, ou então Ichigo disse que o amarraria em suas meias sujas e o esconderia debaixo das tábuas do assoalho.

Péssima idéia.

"E então, no caminho de casa, eu brincava com a bola de Karin que ela havia deixado comigo e eu, acidentalmente a chutei para o parque. Tive de correr atrás dela na chuva porque meu guarda-chuva voou. Eu realmente me molhei."

Kon assistia Yuzu começar a colocar algo dentro do Peru. Ela sorriu e se virou para ele.

"Isso é recheio. Quer um pouco?"

Assim, ela lhe deu um pouco do recheio. Ele podia sentir aquilo escorregando pela sua garganta de pelúcia, e ele sentiu vontade de bater na cara de Yuzu, mas as lembranças das meias de Ichigo o fizeram parar.

"De qualquer jeito, quando eu estava no parque, eu vi um cachorrinho e um garotinho brincando sozinho. Eu achei que ele era um fantasma, porém não tinha certeza. Mas então ele foi embora; e tudo o que eu pude ver foi uma borboleta negra. Eu, na verdade, não estava olhando quando ele desapareceu, mas pude ouvir vozes."

Kon estava a ponto de gritar. Ele não podia mais agüentar! Quem no mundo poderia escutar Yuzu tagarelar sobre um dia comumente chato? AHH!

"E então eu encontrei o Ichi-nii e a Rukia-chan!" Yuzu continuou, enfiando algo no peru e o colocando no forno. Depois se virou para Kon e o ergueu. "Eles estavam se beijando!"

Graças a Deus Rukia e Ichigo entraram na cozinha naquele momento, ou se não Yuzu veria Kon chorando e isso seria o fim para o pequeno leão de pelúcia. Significariam meias para ele.

"Hey, Yuzu, com quem você está falando?" Ichigo perguntou, pendurando sua jaqueta. Ele havia ouvido a última frase de Yuzu e seu rosto estava levemente corado. Rukia o seguia logo atrás.

"Rukia! Tire a jaqueta e os sapatos! Agora."

Rukia o encarou e deu meia volta, andando até a porta a tirando os sapatos e a jaqueta.

"Oh, eu estava apenas falando com mau leão de pelúcia. Eu o achei, Rukia-chan, não precisa mais procura-lo. Eu estava contando a ele que eu vi vocês dois se beijando na chuva!"

Ichigo resmungou.

Ele sabia que teria de agüentar os berros de um certo leão laranja quando ele levasse o espírito remodelado de volta ao seu quarto.

E se Yuzu visse Kon chorando bem agora, significariam meias para ele.

* * *

Bom, bom… Não é uma das minhas preferidas Mas fazer o quê? É a vida (hehe, adoro roubar as frases dos outros).

Agradeço os "Feliz Natal" que vocês me deram! Realmente foi um Natal feliz, mesmo eu não ganhando presentes (já tá grandinha então não precisa mais, sabe como é). Espero que você também tenham tido um Natal muito bom, e mesmo que não haja presentes, há a comida, certo? Huahsua!!

**Lady Mari:** Também queria que fosse um menino! Ichigo teria um troço! Huahsu!! Mas uma menina também é bem-vinda. Uma mini Ichigo e uma mini Rukia! Nhaa Você tem janela para o telhado?? •bate o pé• Ah, injusto, injusto! Pra subir no telhado da minha casa, você tem que subir uma escada, depois se equilibrar num vãozinho estreito, andar mais alguns metro e subir na "casinha" da caixa d'água, pra depois pular pro telhado. Trabalho demais... Assim ninguém vai querer vir no meu telhado. AH, nãããão!

**s2PinkCherrys2:** Não dá mesmo pra imaginar que o Ichigo era um bebê chorão totalmente grudado na saia da mãe. Agora olha pra ele! •aponta pra televisão• totalmente, hã... maduro? (tá, tá, nem tanto vai, mas que ele cresceu, ah, ele cresceu). Eu também adoraria ter um Byakuya pequenino em casa (que fofo!!) ou um Renji pequenininho! Ahh, Deus, o cúmulo do fofo!

**Hyuuga Tha:** Também gosto do L. •olha para os lados• Mas é melhor nós falarmos baixinho. Ter um infarto não é a melhor maneira de morrer, né. Ok, Ok.Vamos abrir uma Coca então, o que acha? Ou prefere suco natural? Aliás, o Kaien saiu mesmo arteiro como o pai!

Até amanhã O/


	26. 26 Dez:: Fotografia

Uma mini fic dessa vez...

BLEACH não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

Fotografia

Ichigo sorriu ao olhar a fotografia em suas mãos. Seu rosto triste continuava a sustentar um sorriso, mas ele estava machucado por dentro. _Ele a perdeu..._

Uma fotografia representa mais do que simples imagens. Representam memórias, representam os rostos esquecidos de quem você já amou ou amigos, representam sentimentos.

Quando você olha para alguém, você não pode reconhecer seus sentimentos. Mas em uma fotografia, as emoções estão congeladas e preservadas para todo o sempre. Você pode olha-la e nunca adivinhar o que a pessoa estava pensando, ou então lê-la como se fosse um livro.

Às vezes, você vê alegria ou tristeza, vê amor ou ódio.

Às vezes ambos.

Mas também, apenas olhando para a fotografia, você percebe o quanto sente falta de uma pessoa, se ele ou ela se foi. Você pode ver seus sorrisos e seus olhos brilhantes.

E espera poder vê-los de novo.

Algum dia... em algum lugar... talvez um encontro por acaso. Mas você pode ter esperanças.

E isso é tudo o que você pode fazer.

_Rukia..._

* * *

Coitado mesmo do Kon. Ele é safado, mas não merece tanto, certo? (ou merece?). hehe.

Às vezes, quando eu olho as fotos aqui em casa, bate uma saudade. Saudades dos momentos que não vão mais voltar, ou... das pessoas que não podem mais voltar. É triste saber que nunca mais você vai vê-las de novo... e perceber que as pessoas a sua volta também irão embora algum dia. Mas é o ciclo da vida, né. É simplesmente necessário. Doloroso, mas necessário.

_Lady Mari_ e _Hyuuga Tha_, obrigada por comentarem. Desculpem pelo comentário coletivo, mas estou um pouco sem tempo hoje (arrumar a casa depois do Natal é um saco...).

Bom, até amanhã, então O/


	27. 27 Dez:: Papai Pt 5 : Trabalho em Dobro

5ª parte da série 'Papai'. Espero que gostem

BLEACH não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

Papai Pt: V Trabalho em Dobro

"Ichigo! Você poderia segurar o Kaien por um minuto?"

Ichigo colocou a cabeça fora do quarto de Kaien e resmungou, revirando os olhos. Soltando a bolsa de fraldas que segurava, ele caminhou até a sala e gentilmente pegou o bebê dos braços de Rukia. Ela sorriu e foi até o banheiro; o bebê, agora a apenas um mês de nascer, resolveu sentar sobre a bexiga de Rukia essa manhã, por isso ela tinha usado o banheiro durante o dia inteiro.

Kaien começou a murmurar palavras sem sentido enquanto Ichigo andava com ele em seus braços para o pequeno quarto, colocando-o sobre o trocador.

Ele começou a tirar as roupas molhadas do bebê e as jogou na cesta.

"Ahh! Você fede, bebê!"

Kaien riu, balançando suas pernas, dificultando o trabalho de Ichigo de tirar a fralda dele.

Ichigo sorriu e segurou um dos pés de Kaien, assoprando com força nele, fazendo um som engraçado. Kaien riu alto e Ichigo aproveitou o momento para tirar a fralda. Sorriu e dobrou a fralda, jogando-a no cesto de lixo antes de limpar o bebê e colocar uma nova fralda.

"O que você deveria vestir? Hãã... algo que faria Tio Byakuya rir, huh?"

Kaien apenas sorriu ainda balançando as pernas.

Ichigo procurou entre as roupas de Kaien antes de tirar da gaveta um macacão jeans azul marinho e uma camiseta laranja que se prendia entre as pernas do bebê. Kaien tinha muitos macacões porque ele gostava de arrancar suas calças e atira-las longe.

Depois de lutar bravamente para colocar um par de meias em Kaien, Ichigo finalmente desistiu e as colocou ao lado dos sapatinhos fofos na bolsa de fraldas.

"Vamos lá, fedorento."

Kaien continuou a murmurar enquanto Ichigo o pegou nos braços e beijou sua pequena cabeça antes de sair do quarto, apenas para voltar segundos depois para pegar a bolsa que havia esquecido.

Quando foi até a sala, Rukia estava sentada no sofá com as mãos sobre sua barriga. Ichigo sorriu e foi até ela, segurando sua mão e a ajudando a ficar de pé.

"Tem certeza de que você ainda cabe no carro?" Ichigo a provocou, sabendo muito bem que ela não poderia fazer nada com ele se ela quisesse; seu pequeno porte e o peso de oito meses de gravidez estavam se mostrando um desafio para andar.

Rukia o encarou. Ichigo se encolheu e pegou uma blusa, colocando-a sobre os ombros dela, antes de abrir a porta e a levar para fora. Uma vez que ela lutava consigo mesma para chegar ao carro, Ichigo abriu a porta traseira e colocou Kaien na cadeirinha, checando duas vezes se ele estava seguro o bastante.

Com Kaien sentado no banco de trás, Ichigo fechou a porta e deu a volta no carro, entrando e se sentando.

"Eu estou assim tão gorda?" Rukia perguntou, mirando sua enorme barriga.

Ichigo se inclinou e beijou sua barriga, colocando sua cabeça ali por uns instantes para sentir o bebê chutar.

"Se eu não soubesse, eu poderia jurar que você está carregando gêmeos. Mas o teste que meu pai fez pôs isso fora de questão." Ichigo disse dirigindo o carro.

O prédio deles não era um daqueles que tinham uns três andares e uns cinco apartamentos. Na verdade, era uma espécie de hotel dividido em dois; eles moravam em um dos lados e, atualmente, ninguém morava do outro. Havia no apartamento três quartos e o tamanho do jardim era o suficiente para Kaien brincar, então Ichigo foi em frente e comprou-o, dizendo que, se eles tivessem mais filhos, eles poderiam dividir os quartos.

O prédio era em um quarteirão com muitas outras casas parecidas. Diferente das outras cidades, havia muitas árvores entre as casas e todos os jardins estavam bem cuidados. Era uma boa vizinhança para criar seus filhos. E havia uma escola perto, o que era mais uma coisa.

Agora, Ichigo, Rukia e Kaien iam visitar Byakuya e Renji, que estavam na loja de Urahara. Logo que Rukia ouviu que os dois ficariam por uma semana lá, ela decidiu que queria visitá-los. E, é claro, ela queria trazer Kaien, e Ichigo também tinha de ir, então, ela fez toda a família sair de casa.

"Seu irmão vai me esmagar em pedacinhos." Ichigo resmungou, virando o carro para a loja de Urahara.

"Bom, eu espero que ele não faça isso. Eu não planejo cuidar de dois bebês sozinha." Rukia disse, sorrindo quando virava para o banco de trás, tocando o pequeno pé de Kaien. Ele riu e puxou o pé de volta, segurando-o com as mãos e colocando-o na boca. Seus olhos violeta brilhavam felizes enquanto sacudia seus dedinhos para Rukia.

Ichigo desligou o carro enquanto Kaien dizia coisas sem sentido. Depois de ajudar Rukia a sair, ele abriu a porta traseira e começou a soltar Kaien.

Para o bebê feliz que era, Kaien gostava muito da sua cadeirinha, e quando foi tirado dela, começou a chorar. Então, enquanto Ichigo fechava a porta com uma das mãos, levava a bolsa no ombro tentando não derruba-la, e na outra mão segurava Kaien, ele estava prestes a chorar, o que Kaien já fazia o suficiente para os dois.

Renji abriu a porta e quase riu ao ver Ichigo, um cara com o nível de um capitão, sobrecarregado com uma bolsa de fraldas e um bebê.

"Ah, cala a boca e segura um pouco o Kaien, certo?" Ichigo resmungou. Renji apenas rui e tirou Kaien dos braços dele. O bebê começou a chorar mais alto no segundo em que foi tirado dos braços fortes do pai e logo Urahara e Byakuya saíram para ver quem possuía um pulmão tão potente para gritar tão alto.

"Vejo que ele puxou a você, Kurosaki," disse Urahara rindo.

Ichigo o ignorou e começou a fuçar na bolsa de fraldas, finalmente tirando de lá os sapatos e meias de Kaien.

Pegou Kaien dos braços de Renji em cima da mesa, colocando rapidamente as meias e o tênis no bebê enquanto ele estava ocupado chorando e não tentando tirar as coisas felpudas de seus pés.

Depois Ichigo pegou Kaien nos braços; o menor dos dois parou de chorar.

Ichigo olhou em volta e percebeu que Rukia havia ido novamente ao banheiro.

Então... ele foi deixado sozinho com três maníacos e insanos Shinigamis.

Pelo menos ele tinha um bebê para usar como escudo.

* * *

"Desde que você soube o sexo do bebê, você já decidiu qual nome dar a ele?" Renji perguntou, sorrindo enquanto Ichigo lutava contra uma banana. Rukia era muito melhor em dar comida a Kaien, mas desde que ela ficou enorme pela gravidez e tinha problemas até em _segurar_ Kaien, Ichigo teve de cuidar de todo o trabalho por si mesmo.

Mas dar bananas a Kaien era difícil.

Ele continuava a cuspir toda a fruta, então Ichigo tinha de limpar seu rosto e tentar novamente. Foram três tentativas para dar apenas uma colher ao bebê. Ele desejava que Rukia ainda pudesse amamentar Kaien, mas ela teve de parar quando descobriu que estava grávida de novo.

Ele não tinha exatamente certezade _como _ela havia engravidado enquanto ainda amamentava...

"É, nós já decidimos o nome." Rukia respondeu, sorrindo.

"Bom, então qual é?" Renji perguntou, agora curioso. Ele era o que mais conversava, já que ele era mais próximo a Ichigo e Rukia do que Byakuya ou Urahara, que nem na sala estava; ele teve de ir fazer algo que envolvia Ururu e Jinta.

"Não podemos contar a você." Ichigo disse, gemendo quando Kaien cuspiu mais banana nele.

"O quê?" disse Renji, incrédulo.

Ichigo podia jurar que Renji havia tomado café demais...

Rukia deu um tapinha na barriga de Ichigo, o encarando.

"Nós vamos dar o nome de Masaki Hisana."

Ichigo pode ver a reação de Byakuya à menção do nome de sua falecida esposa.

"Nós pensamos ser adequado, já que Kaien ganhou o mesmo nome de duas pessoas muito importantes. Na verdade, decidimos que, se fosse um menino, daríamos o nome de Byakuya Willian Kurosaki," disse Rukia, trocando de posição no sofá para uma mais confortável.

"Vocês iam dar a ele o mesmo nome que eu?" Byakuya perguntou, virando o rosto para olhar a irmã, o que fazia pela primeira vez essa noite. Ela sorriu e assentiu, inconscientemente acariciando sua barriga para acalmar o bebê. Ela estava chutando de novo.

"Sim, nós- " Rukia parou, quando sentiu uma imensa dor e cerrou os dentes. Ichigo estava ao seu lado instantaneamente.

"Você está bem? O bebê não está vindo, está?"

"Não, ela apenas está chutando bem forte. Isso dói," Rukia disse, respirando fundo. "Ah Deus, como dói..."

"Devo chamar meu pai?" Ichigo perguntou, ajudando Rukia a se sentar corretamente. Renji e Byakuya estavam ao seu lado também.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu ficarei bem. Ichigo, ela chuta tão forte quanto você!" Rukia exclamou, escorregando no sofá. Ichigo a segurou com sua mão livre, entregando Kaien a Byakuya com a outra. Gentilmente ele pôs Rukia na posição correta novamente, colocando a mão sobre sua barriga.

"Engraçado. Eu não sinto o bebê chutar. Rukia, eu realmente acho que deveria chamar meu pai." Ichigo disse, preocupado agora. A dor piorava lentamente e quando ela colocou sua mão sobre a de Ichigo, ela não pôde sentir o bebê chutar como sempre pôde, mesmo quando sua mão estava sobre outra.

"A-acho que se-seria uma-a boa i-idéia." Rukia sussurrou.

"Apenas... respire como se tivesse em trabalho de parto. Isso pode ajudar com a dor. Volto num instante." Disse Ichigo, beijando a testa de sua mulher antes de correr para o telefone. Ele discou com as mãos trêmulas e tinha quase certeza de ter discado o número errado até que seu pai atendeu ao telefone com seu comprimento usual.

"Hey!"

"Pai, acho que tem algo errado," a preocupação em sua voz escorrendo através do telefone. Isshin ficou sério instantaneamente.

"Errado com o quê? O bebê?"

"É. Uns segundos atrás, Rukia disse que sentiu como se o bebê estivesse chutando forte, mas agora ela está com muitas dores..."

"A bolsa dela estourou?" Isshin perguntou, o modo "doutor experiente" ligado.

"Ainda não. Pai, por favor..."

"Já estou indo. Você está em casa?"

"Não, estou na loja do Urahara."

"Estou aí em um segundo."

Ichigo desligou e correu de volta a sala de estar. Kaien chorava nos braços de Byakuya e quando o pequeno viu Ichigo, logo estendeu os braços e não parou de gritar até que Ichigo o pegou no colo, passando uma das mãos na pequenina cabeça de cabelos laranjas. Kaien encostou sua cabeça no ombro do pai, colocando um dos dedos na boca, piscando as lágrimas.

Ichigo foi até Rukia e tirou os fios sedosos de seu rosto, dando a ela um sorriso encorajador.

"Meu pai vai chegar em um minuto. Vai ficar tudo bem, OK?"

Rukia assentiu a ele, respirando fundo de novo. Ichigo segurou a mão de Rukia entre a sua que estava livre. Kaien se esticava, tentando chegar até Rukia, começando a choramingar novamente. Ichigo o colocou em seu joelho, para que assim ele encostasse sua cabeça no braço de Rukia.

Byakuya, Renji e Ichigo estavam todos sentados na ponta das cadeiras, recuando toda a vez em que Rukia gritava de dor. Quando Isshin apareceu na porta, todos respiraram de alívio e Ichigo o levou até Rukia.

"Rukia, você está se sentindo bem?"

"Na-não e-exatamente..." Rukia gaguejou, se encolhendo e fazendo Kaien chorar de novo quando uma nova onda de dor a atacou. "Co-costumava pare-recer como se o bebê es-estivesse chutando, ma-mas agora, parecem ma-mais co-com contrações."

"Sua bolsa estourou?" Isshin perguntou, rapidamente a examinando. No segundo em que as palavras foram ditas, Rukia soltou o grito mais alto que já dera até então e agarrou a mão de Ichigo fortemente. Olhando para Byakuya, Ichigo apontou para Kaien. Byakuya assentiu e pegou o bebê, assim ele não cairia nem ficaria no caminho. Kaien chorou em protesto, mas deixou ser levado.

"Ta-talvez... Não tenho ce-certeza." Rukia disse.

"Rukia, você quer ir ao hospital?"

Rukia negou com a cabeça.

"Estávamos planejando u-um parto ca-caseiro."

"Bom, então, terei de faze-lo eu mesmo." Isshin disse, colocando um par de luvas. Ele rapidamente tirou todos do caminho e levantou devagar as pernas de Rukia, colocando um lençol por cima, por privacidade. Renji se virou e andou até a parede; ele não estava muito a fim de ser uma testemunha de um parto caseiro na sala de estar de Urahara.

"Rukia, sua bolsa está intacta, mas não acho que fique assim por muito tempo. Logo você vai sentir como se quisesse empurrar, mas não faça isso. È cedo demais e eu quero esperar mais um pouco para ter certeza de que não é um 'falso' parto, OK?"

Rukia não podia fazer nada, mas assentiu. Ichigo segurou firme em sua mão, enquanto ficava atrás dela, a deixando apoiar a cabeça em seu peito. Quando ela chorava de dor, Kaien chorava mais alto querendo sua mãe com ele. Byakuya fazia seu melhor par conforta-lo, mas não estava funcionando. Ichigo olhou ao redor e podia dizes que Kaien estava sonolento; ele nunca havia ficado _tão_ mal-humorado antes.

"Rukia, eu bem rápido acalmar Kaien, OK?"

Rukia assentiu, respirando fundo novamente. Ichigo se levantou e foi até Byakuya, segurando o bebê chorão. Kaien continuava a chorar, mas não tão alto. Sussurrando baixinho ao bebê, Ichigo saiu da outra sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Se você apurasse os ouvidos, poderia ouvir a voz rouca de Ichigo cantando docemente, ou o mais docemente que conseguia, para Kaien.

"Rukia, temo que essas sejam contrações reais. Você vai ter um parto em algumas horas, então tem apenas duas escolhas. Já que o bebê vai nascer prematuro, seria melhor ir a um hospital, mas, assim que a bolsa estourar, será tarde demais para parar o parto. Então, sua primeira opção é tentar te levar ao hospital antes que isso ocorra. Sua segunda opção, já que o bebê é apenas um pouco prematuro e deve estar perfeitamente bem, seria tê-lo aqui mesmo. Se o problema se agravar ou o bebê não estiver bem, podemos leva-lo ao hospital." Isshin explicou, sentando-se ao lado de Rukia.

"Você não é um médico?" ela perguntou, levantando o olhar bem quando Ichigo entrava na sala.

Quando Isshin assentiu, Ichigo passou o adormecido Kaien a Byakuya e foi até Rukia, segurando sua mão.

"O que está acontecendo?" perguntou.

"Rukia está em trabalho de parto. E sim, eu sou um médico, mas temo que não tenha os medicamentos corretos para tentar e parar o par-"

"Ai Deus, acho que minha bolsa acabou de estourar."

E foi o começo da loucura.

Isshin ativou seu modo "doutos completo" novamente e expulsou renji e Byakuya da sala, deixando apenas Ichigo ficar. Depois de checar se a bolsa tinha realmente se rompido, ele começou os preparativos para o parto.

* * *

Duas horas depois, no dia 23 de dezembro às 15:30, Masaki Hisana Kurosaki veio ao mundo pesando 3 quilos e 180 gramas. Isshin a havia enrolado em uma coberta macia que Renji havia pegado da loja de Urahara, e a entregou a Rukia, que agora estava sentada, cansada, mas feliz.

"Bom, ela parece saudável, respirando bem e se movendo. Isso é bom. Mas ela continua necessitando de uma visita ao hospital, assim poderemos examina-a corretamente e vocês podem pegar a certidão também."

Ichigo concordou, seus olhos grudados em seu novo bebê. Todos estavam amontoados ao redor, até Urahara, que havia voltado do que ele estava fazendo.

"Ela se parece com você," Renji disse a Rukia, que sorriu. Rukia estava grata por Masaki não ter nascido com seus cabelos laranjas; na verdade, ela havia herdado a cor de seus cabelos. E seus olhos também. Mas sua personalidade lembrava muito Ichigo.

Rukia percebeu isso no instante em que o novo bebê começou a chorar.

É. Se parecia muito com Ichigo.

"Ichigo, coloque Kaien na cadeirinha e leve Rukia e o bebê para o hospital. Eu seguirei vocês. E..." ele olhou questionador para Renji e Byakuya.

"Eu quero estar lá ao lado de minha irmã." Disse Byakuya. Renji concordou e Ichigo pegou Kaien de Byakuya prendendo-o na cadeirinha dentro do carro, antes de pegar Rukia no colo, colocando-a no carro, desconfiando de que ela pudesse andar depois do parto.

Uma vez que todos estavam no hospital e Kaien estava acordado de novo, Rukia estava em uma cama sendo cuidada enquanto Masaki era levada a UTI Neonatal.

"Precisamos fazer a certidão de nascimento." Disse uma das enfermeiras, sorrindo ao andar até Ichigo e Rukia. Ichigo assentiu e começou a preencher tudo o que sabia, consultando o médico sobre algumas coisas e perguntando o peso exato do bebê, já que não puderam medir com exatidão usando uma balança comum.

Mais tarde, Rukia pediu a ele que fosse checar Masaki.

Ele foi até a UTI, sabendo que encontraria com Renji e Byakuya com Kaien olhando o bebê como Rukia havia pedido. Eles tinham de estar do lado de fora, já que não eram parentes diretos, mas verificavam se Masaki estava bem.

Enquanto olhava Ichigo entrar, depois de pegar Kaien, andar até o berço de Masaki e sorrir para ela, Byakuya decidiu que talvez Ichigo fosse bom o bastante para sua irmã.

Talvez.

* * *

Ah, desculpaaa, gomen, sorry, pardon!!

Postei tarde hoje, porque passei o dia na Liberdade O/ ÊÊÊÊ!! Me esbaldei. Até comprei um chaveirinho da espada do Ichigo na forma de bankai! Tããão legal!

E hoje só vim postar o capítulo, porque está trovejando e estou morrendo de medo que queime meu PC ou coisa do tipo. Comentários amanhã então, Ok ; ) E se houver algum erro ortográfico na fic não me matem, corrigirei assim que puder.

Então, obrigada por lerem!

Já nê O/


	28. 28 Dez:: Costumes e Fantasias

Mais uma das quais eu gosto bastante. Bem meiga.

BLEACH não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

Costumes e Fantasias

Ichigo encarou a fantasia. Ele nunca mais iria ao shopping com Rukia de novo. Agora, ele preferia morrer a ter de vestir essa aquela coisa estúpida. Não. Ele _morreria_ antes de vesti-la. Nem no inferno ele vestiria aquilo. Ela teria de subir em cima dele e vesti-lo ela mesma se ela quisesse que ele colocasse aquela coisa. Ela poderia ir sozinha se quisesse, mas ele não vestiria aquela porcaria. Nem em um milhão de anos.

Nunca.

Então, como uma hora depois Ichigo estava vestido com aquela fantasia e sendo forçado a sair por Rukia?

Provavelmente nunca iremos saber.

Ela deve ter sentado em cima dele e o vestido ela mesma.

Mas agora ele segurava uma ridícula bolsa de abóbora e os dois foram atrás de doces. Os quais Rukia parecia achar que comeria um monte imediatamente. Mas nunca que Ichigo a deixaria fazer isso; ele já havia percebido o quão elétrica ela ficava quando consumia muito açúcar, como na vez em que tinha tomado cinco caixinhas de suco em uma hora. Isso provava que havia muito pouco açúcar na Soul Society.

Ele supunha que ela já estava se acostumando com todo o açúcar, mas ela não ganharia mais do que cinco doces.

Mas isso _só_ se ela fosse boazinha.

Ele era maior e poderia impor as regras dos doces facilmente.

Então, enquanto eles pararam em frente à porta da primeira casa, com Yuzu e Karin sorrindo para ele por trás, Rukia o agarrou pela orelha e o fez apertar a campainha. Eles colocaram Yuzu e Karin na frente, pois seria estranho dois adolescentes serem os únicos a baterem na porta.

Quando a porta se abriu, Rukia agarrou a orelha de Ichigo mais forte, assim ele não teria qualquer idéia de sair correndo.

Yuzu pediu doces alegremente e a mulher na porta colocou um pouquinho a mais em sua bolsa antes de dar doces aos outros. Na segunda porta, Ichigo correu se escondendo de vergonha, tentando cortar sua fantasia em pequenos pedaços. Mas Rukia o seguiu e o segurou pela orelha de novo.

"Me solta, baka!" Ichigo berrou, levantando a mão para faze-la soltar. Mas Rukia apenas o empurrou para frente.

"Não. Vamos lá, Yuzu e Karin estão muito na frente. Seu pai nos disse para cuidarmos delas e eu pretendo fazer isso." Rukia disse, puxando sua orelha de novo para faze-lo andar.

Ichigo resmungou e foi forçado a bater em outras milhares de portas.

Logo, suas bolsas estavam ficando cheias, mas Yuzu e Karin não queriam voltar para casa ainda. Ichigo e Rukia estavam presos as irmãs dele, Yuzu que se vestia como um gato e Karin como uma bruxa. Rukia sorriu saltitante, já tendo comido alguns dos doces que recebera. Ela vestia-se como um coelho. Não uma fantasia elaborada, apenas um par de orelhas e mais alguns detalhes.

Mas antes do ano que vem, ele teria de ter certeza de que ela aprendesse a diferença entre fantasias para garotas e fantasias para garotos.

Resmungando, Ichigo as seguiu emburrado quando Karin tocou a campainha da que ele achava ser a milionésima casa.

Rukia, que não desejava mais doces, ficou mais atrás com Ichigo enquanto as gêmeas conversavam com a garota na porta, que eles achavam conhecer da escola. Rukia brincava com as decorações de Halloween quando um fantasma de borracha repentinamente saltou de trás de uma pilastra. Ela gritou alto, pulando para trás.

Ichigo fez um som engraçado quando Rukia se chocou contra ele fazendo os dois caírem no chão.

Ela caiu bem em cima Ichigo, seu rosto a centímetros do dele. De repente, percebendo a posição de ambos, Rukia se levantou e olhou para o fantasma tentando disfarçar seu rosto corado.

O rosto de Ichigo estava tão vermelho quanto sangue e ele tentava olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para Rukia. Se ele não tivesse se levantado naquela hora… ele provavelmente a teria beijado.

"O que é essa coisa?" ela perguntou.

"Bom, faz parte da decoração. Tradição, sabe. Pessoas colocam essas coisas nos seus jardins para assustar as crianças. E os mais velhos também." Ichigo adicionou. Imagens mentais de Rukia batendo nele pelo insulto se formavam em sua cabeça.

"Por quê?"

"Não sei. É uma tradição… ou um costume. Meu pai tinha um negócio desses ano passado."

"Fantasmas não são assim," Rukia argumentou. "Eles são exatamente do jeito que eram quando morreram."

"Então esse aí era muito velho e estava se cobrindo com um lençol. E daí?" Ichigo perguntou socando o fantasma, fazendo com que ele voltasse ao seu lugar.

"E daí que está errado." Rukia decidiu, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo e encarando o fantasma de novo. Ichigo suspirou.

"Não, não realmente. É apenas a opinião de alguém."

"Alguém que não sabe nada sobre fantasmas."

"E daí?

"E daí o quê?"

"Rukia!"

"Desculpa..."

Ichigo fez uma careta suspirando e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, olhou para o céu. Já havia escurecido há um tempo e as estrelas iluminavam o céu com seus brilhos.

" Então... se os fantasmas parecem tão errados neste mundo... eu me pergunto como o Papai Noel realmente é..." Rukia disse, seu rosto contraído por concentração. Ichigo suspirou de novo; algo que ele estava fazendo muito essa noite.

"Papai Noel não é real." Ele disse.

"Sim, ele é." Rukia protestou.

"Não, não é."

"É."

"Não é."

"É."

"Não é."

"É."

"Não é."

"É."

"Não é, sua cabeça dura!"

Rukia resmungou e Ichigo parou de falar. Ela parecia que estava prestes a morde-lo...

Se você estivesse escutando essa conversa em vez de ter ela explicada a você, você certamente iria achar que era uma discussão entre duas crianças. Bom, Ichigo e Rukia são crianças por dentro, então iremos perdoa-los. De volta a história então.

"Já estão prontos? É hora de irmos para casa," Karin disse, e chutou o tornozelo de Ichigo, que saltitou rua abaixo.

"Bom, pelo menos você fez honra a sua fantasia. Você está até saltitando." Rukia disse, sorrindo para ele. Ele sorriu de volta tentando, em vão, disfarçar, fazendo Karin revirar os olhos, resmungando algo como "idiotas apaixonados".

Como você já deve ter percebido, Ichigo estava vestindo uma fantasia de coelho. Parecia muito com a de Rukia, mas tinha pés de coelho junto e um estranho nariz.

E se você visse mais de perto enquanto eles voltavam para casa, você veria que Karin e Yuzu foram as únicas a entrarem em casa, e Ichigo e Rukia tomaram um caminho diferente. E se você visse muito de perto, veria dois coelhos escondidos se beijando no frio ar da noite.

* * *

Hum... Halloween. Parece divertido. Queria pedir doces por aí durante a noite. Mas como sempre, aqui é o Brasil, e coisas desse tipo não acontecem.

Desculpem por ontem, mas estava trovejando muito aqui! São Pedro estava muito, muito bravo por sinal.

'**Dark' Lien A. B. Niege: **Ah, obrigada pelo elogio. •se colocando no lugar da autora das fics• A Autora realmente tem muita imaginação. E não importa que seja tarde, o importante é que você leu e gostou. Brigada, viu!

**Hyuuga Tha:** Ah, nem me fale em Fruits Basket. Fiquei sabendo que já saiu no Japão o último capítulo do manga, e logo, logo ele vai sair aqui, ou seja, É O FIM DE FURUBAA. Nããão Coisas perfeitas assim não podem ter fim. (aliás, podem sim, porque assim não teria graça.) E graças a Deus que só preciso desmontar a árvore ano que vem (como se fosse tanto tempo assim. Faltam só 3 dias!). E não fique triste não! Todo mundo fica mais bonito quando sorri. (a não ser que você tenha algum problema dentário.)

**Lady Mari:** Também gosto do Isshin. Poxa, ele é tão estiloso e tal. E, além disso, é _muito_ poderoso. Mas admiro ele longe de mim, bem longe. Hehe. E sim, fui na Liberdade ontem. Realmente não há lugar melhor, pena que demora um pouco pra chegar, já que eu não moro na capital, sabe como é. Putz! São perfeitas não são? Amei a Tensa que eu comprei, é igualzinha, tem até aquela suástica no final. E você tem uma Zabimaru?? •inveja• Eu queria comprar de todos, a Tensa (que já tenho), a Zabimaru (que você tem), a Hyorinmaru (não sei se é assim que se escreve), a Senbonzakura (se bem que ela é uma zanpakutou normal, tipo sem diferencial, mas o que importa é que é do Byakuya!) e a Sode no Shirayuki (com a fita branca no final! Que tudo!). Mas não tinha todos... que triste

**s2PinkCherrys2:** Eita menina que viaja, heim! Mas você tem sorte. Pelo menos não mofa em casa assim como eu... e dias anormais são legais, tipo, sair fora da rotina. Divirta-se onde quer que você esteja O/

Até amanhã O/


	29. 29 Dez:: Papai Pt 6 : Vejo Você

Última parte da série 'Papai'

Enfim, o fim.

BLEACH não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

Papai Pt: VI – Vejo Você

"Mamãe!"

Rukia suspirou ao ouvir a suave voz da garotinha a chamar. Colocou a louça dentro da lavadora e secou suas mãos, indo até o quarto de sua filha, a pegando no colo.

"O que há de errado, Masaki?"

"Quando o papai vai voltar?" ela perguntou, encostando no peito da mãe enquanto agarrava um de seus pequeninos pés, brincando com ele.

Rukia sorriu e afagou o cabelo negro de sua filha.

"Não sei, docinho. Por que você não vai brincar com Kaien?"

Masaki assentiu e assim que Rukia a soltou, ela correu para fora do quarto procurando seu irmão.

Rukia aproveitou para arrumar o quarto de pequena garota quando esta saiu. Masaki era uma garota bagunceira; suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, a cama estava desfeita e Rukia se surpreendeu a achar um par de meias e um coelho de pelúcia embaixo do travesseiro. Porém Masaki não chegava nem aos pés de Kaien quando o assunto era bagunça. Esse garoto era um furacão! Você encontrava meias e cuecas enfiadas dentro dos ursinhos de pelúcia, e os brinquedos e roupas formando uma camada sobre o chão.

Ele herdou aquilo de Ichigo.

Na verdade, ele se parecia muito com o pai; tanto que assustava. Ele tinha o mesmo cabelo laranja, o mesmo rosto e até o mesmo nariz. Não tinha a mesma expressão zangada, embora o tempo junto das crianças havia feito essa expressão quase desaparecer do rosto de Ichigo, e , além disso, Kaien tinha os olhos dela, mas ao todo, ele era uma cópia do pai.

Já Masaki era igual a ela. Seu cabelo crescera negro, idêntico ao seu. Seus olhos eram violetas também, exatamente como os de Rukia. Ela não tinha a personalidade de Ichigo ou de Rukia, era uma perfeita fusão dos dois. Ela podia ser carinhosa e doce e, ao mesmo tempo, destrutiva e barulhenta. Ela era alegre e obediente, mas gostava de brincar com os garotos, o que era uma boa coisa, porque os novos visinhos tinham três pequenos garotos.

Rukia sorriu ao colocar o coelho de pelúcia na cama agora arrumada. Saindo do quarto, ela desligou a luz e fechou a porta. Pendurado na porta havia uma pequena placa. Nela estava escrita com uma letra bagunçada e infantil: Quarto da Masaki. Era muito fofo. Ela havia feito na pré-escola.

De repente, um grito alto que dizia "Papai!" levou Rukia até a porta da frente, na qual ela se apoiou enquanto via Ichigo sendo 'atacado' por duas crianças. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu, colocando Masaki em seus ombros e afagando a cabeça de kaien. As duas crianças sorriam abertamente.

"Como foi o seu dia?" ele perguntou, entrando e devolvendo Masaki ao chão. Ela riu e saiu correndo para o quarto com Kaien ao seu encalço.

"Deus. Eu tive uma interrupção inexplicável por causa de um Hollow, mas não acredito que eles fossem me matar ou coisa do tipo. E não sei porquê Renji não cuida disso; ele supostamente era quem devia patrulhar essa área agora." Ichigo continuou, revirando os olhos.

Rukia apenas sorriu, dando-lhe um beijo e voltando a cozinha para guardar a louça.

* * *

"Sinto falta de ter um bebê."

Ichigo foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelas palavras de Rukia. Ele rolou na cama, olhando para ela, que sorriu brincando com o tecido da colcha.

"Ãhn?" Ichigo perguntou, encostando a cabeça no braço direito da esposa. Ela brincou com o cabelo laranja enquanto falava.

"Sinto falta de ter um bebê. Masaki e Kaien vão para escola agora e eu fico sozinha aqui em casa até eles voltarem." Rukia disse, olhando para o teto. Ichigo sorriu, enterrando seu rosto no ombro dela.

"Hmm... quer outro bebê?"

Rukia tinha certeza de que, por um breve segundo, ela havia sentido uma ponta de esperança na voz de Ichigo.

"Isso ou ensinar as crianças aqui em casa. Eles saem as oito da manhã e não voltam até às quatro. A escola fica com eles durante oito horas por dia enquanto eu, apenas quatro horas até eles irem para cama. Eles ficam com Masaki e Kaien mais do que eu mesma".

Ichigo nunca havia pensado naquilo, mas era verdade.

"Você realmente quer ensina-los aqui em casa?" ele perguntou, a olhando. Ela sorriu.

"Talvez."

"Bom, você já perguntou isso a eles?" Ichigo continuou, embora gostasse da idéia mais do que demonstrava.

"Não, mas não acho que eles se importariam. Kaien voltou hoje com um corte; ele disse que um garoto mais velho o empurrou por causa do seu cabelo." Rukia disse preocupada.

"O quê?" Ichigo perguntou, sentando na cama. Rukia sentou-se também, suspirando. Ela já esperava que ele reagisse assim. Desde o primeiro dia em que Kaien foi maltratado por causa do cabelo, Ichigo ficou preocupado que algo pior acontecesse.

"Ele foi empurrado no playground porque um garoto mais velho achou seu cabelo estranho. Depois ele foi levado para a enfermaria; o garoto o forçou a contar uma mentira, mas quando ele voltou chorando para casa eu sabia que havia algo errado." Rukia contou. Isso não ajudou em nada para acalmar Ichigo.

"Então... ensinar em casa? Isso vai dar trabalho, você sabe." Ichigo disse, deitando-se novamente. Dessa vez Rukia apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, respirando levemente ao fechar os olhos.

"Eu sei. Mas pelo menos poderei ver meus filhos."

E com isso na cabeça, Rukia caiu em sono profundo enquanto Ichigo passava seus dedos pelo macio cabelo dela.

* * *

"Consegue vê-la?" Masaki perguntou, colocando um dos dedos na boca enquanto olhava para a criança sentada do outro lado da rua. Kaien assentiu, seu olhar seguindo o dela ao encarar a criança que estava sendo ignorada pelos vários adultos que lá passavam. Ele percebeu que a pequena garota do outro lado não estava nem aí para os adultos também.

Então alguém andou _através _da garota.

Ele recuou e caiu no chão com força.

Desde que sua mãe havia começado a ensina-los em casa a um mês atrás, eles tinham mais tempo para brincar. E eles tinham visto a garotinha muitas vezes, mas nunca tinham visto alguém andando _através_ dela!

"O que é aquilo?" Masaki perguntou, pressionando o rosto contra a grade. Kaien levantou-se do chão e se juntou a ela, suas mãos agarrando a grade assim como a irmã. Seu brilhante cabelo laranja balançava pelo vento enquanto assistia.

Rukia, que estava na cozinha vendo as crianças para que elas não se metessem em confusão, olhava para o outro lado da rua também. A pequena garota tinha circulado por ali por vários dias. Ela era um pequeno fantasma; Rukia teria de falar com Ichigo para que cuidasse daquilo logo.

Ela suspirou ao ver Kaien cair na lama; seu macacão e sua camiseta de manga comprida laranja estavam agora totalmente sujos. Mas ela estava feliz por ver que o suéter verde e blusa amarela de Masaki estavam limpos ainda. Era outubro, então ambos vestiam roupas grossas.

Isso foi algo que fez Rukia ter certeza de que aquela garotinha era um fantasma. Ela vestia um pequeno shorts e uma blusinha de alças; algo que ninguém inteiramente são faria em um tempo como esse.

Mas o mais interessante era que Masaki e Kaien pareciam estar olhando diretamente para a garota. Seus dois filhos começaram a conversar um com o outro, e Rukia decidiu abrir a janela, assim poderia ouvir o que eles falavam. O ar frio voou e dançou ao redor do seu pescoço, mas ela agora podia ouvir a voz das crianças.

"Queria saber quem ela é." Kaien disse.

"Será que ela brincaria comigo?" Masaki perguntou, se levantando. Ela andou até a garota sorrindo. Rukia sentiu o desejo de ir lá fora, ou trazer as crianças para dentro, mas ela não sabia o porquê.

Talvez porque tivesse algo a ver com o passado de Ichigo. A primeira vez em que ele havia visto um fantasma, sua mãe havia morrido tentando protege-lo.

Mas se algo acontecesse com Masaki ou Kaien, ela estava longe demais para ajuda-los.

Decidindo prevenir do que remediar, ela saiu rapidamente e disse a Masaki e Kaien que era hora do lanche, então eles tinham de voltar à escola. Os dois correram para dentro, sorrindo.

Rukia deu a eles geléia de amendoim, e, antes de eles conseguirem avançar muito nos livros, ambos caíram no sono em cima da mesa. Ela silenciosamente os levou até a sala, assim não os acordaria enquanto preparava o jantar.

Eles ainda continuavam a dormir quando Ichigo chegou em casa.

"Uau. Entrei em casa sem ser atacado." Ichigo disse, abraçando Rukia antes de pendurar sua jaqueta. "Como foi seu dia com as crianças?"

Rukia sorriu e respondeu que fora divertido. Ela gostou de ter as crianças perto dela durante o dia, e eles gostaram mais disso do que da escola pública.

"Bom."

"Como foi o seu dia? Você parece... preocupado." Rukia observou, andando de volta a cozinha com Ichigo em seus calcanhares. Ele sorriu tristemente.

"Ah, nada mal. Eu só tive de mandar uma garotinha pra a Soul Society hoje. Isso nunca me incomodara antes, mas a garotinha se parecia muito com a Masaki... Eu penso que um dia poderá ser ela ou Kaien." Ichigo disse tristemente, deitando a cabeça na mesa e pegando uma tirinha de cenoura antes de Rukia dar um tapa em sua mão.

"Nada de beliscar antes do jantar."

Ichigo pretendia discutir, mas agarrou Rukia pela cintura e encostou seu queixo em sua cabeça. Ele respirou pesadamente; ela cheirava a morangos.

"Recebi uma ligação de Yuzu hoje." Ichigo continuou, mastigando feliz a tira de cenoura.

"Mesmo? Como ela está?" Rukia perguntou, dando um tapa novamente na mão de Ichigo, quando ele tentou roubar mais um pedaço.

"Bem. Ela e Karin estão pensando em se mudar junto com o meu pai. Elas talvez aluguem um apartamento juntas então elas podem dividir as despesas enquanto estão no colégio. Hey, você ainda está pensando em ter outro bebê?"

A última pergunta de Ichigo pegou Rukia totalmente desprevenida. Mas, de novo, ela pôde sentir esperança na voz dele.

"Por que pergunta?"

"Ah, não sei. Foi só algo que um dos meus colegas de trabalho disse hoje."

"O que ele disse?" Rukia perguntou, sua atenção sua atenção sendo dividida em cortar as cenouras e ouvir Ichigo.

"A esposa dele está grávida... e ele quer que ela tenha um aborto. Ele estava contando isso para todos os caras do escritório, e todos concordaram. Mas eu fiquei fora da conversa. Não entendo como alguém pode querer matar uma criança... Não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse com Masaki ou Kaien." Ichigo disse, sorrindo ao olha-los dormir na sala. Kaien estava deitado sobre o cobertor, suas roupas sujas esfregando-se no tecido macio, e Masaki estava encolhida em uma pequena bola no chão, seu coelhinho de pelúcia abraçado a ela e um dos dedos em sua boca.

"Bom, eu tenho pensado sobre ter outro bebê..." Rukia começou.

"E...?" Ichigo perguntou, levantando sua sobrancelha.

"E se eu tiver mais um, será ótimo, mas não temos de nos preocupar com isso. Tenho as crianças em casa agora; mas Masaki tem pedido uma irmãzinha ultimamente." Rukia disse, rindo. "Ela disse que quer uma de aniversário."

Ichigo sorriu tristemente, mas escondeu isso, se virando para olhar as crianças novamente.

De repente, um vento forte soprou pela janela.

Indo até lá, ele gentilmente a fechou, desejando que o barulho não tenha acordado Masaki e Kaien.

"Isso é bom. Eu não me importaria com outro bebê. Sabia que eu continuo acordando a noite?" Ichigo perguntou, voltando a cozinha e abraçando Rukia. Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo seu cheiro. Era sempre o mesmo; ele sempre tinha o mesmo aroma, não importava o quê. Ichigo continuou, "É. Eu continuo acordando e por um segundo, eu escuto o choro de Kaien ou Masaki... ou dos dois."

Rukia riu baixinho, se lembrando dos primeiros meses com Masaki. Ela e Kaien acordavam no meio da noite em diferentes momentos, fazendo ficar impossível para ela ou Ichigo dormirem.

"Mas aí eu percebo que eles dormem tranqüilamente a noite toda, na maioria das vezes. Amo quando um deles vem e pede para dormir junto conosco. Amo quando, durante as tempestades, Kaien e Masaki vem correndo para nossa cama... Deus, eu os amo tanto..." Ele suspirou, sorrindo.

Ela levantou o olhar para ele, seu rosto se quebrando em um leve sorriso enquanto ela se erguia nas pontas dos pés para beija-lo. Ele apertou mais seus braços em torno da cintura fina dela aprofundando o beijo e a empurrando contra a parede.

"Papai!"

Ichigo pulou para trás, afastando-se e sorriu para Rukia enquanto olhava para Masaki pulando na sua frente. Seu cabelo negro estava uma bagunça e ela parecia muito sonolenta, mas seus olhos sorriam.

"Hey, docinho," ele disse, se inclinado em frente a ela a abraçando. Masaki sorriu e o abraçou de volta, o beijando na bochecha. Ela então riu e correu até a sala, pulando sobre Kaien e cantando alegremente, "Papai voltou! Papai voltou!"

Logo as duas crianças correram para a cozinha. Ichigo sorriu e beijou Rukia na bochecha, sussurrando, "A gente continua depois."

Rukia assentiu sorrindo e voltou a cortar as cenouras enquanto Ichigo sentou as crianças na mesa para ajuda-los com o alfabeto. Masaki não deveria estar aprendendo isso ainda, mas quando Rukia começou a ensina-los em casa, Masaki terminou todo o livro dela em um dia e começou a brincar com o livro de Kaien. Eles perceberam que a pré-escola a estava atrasando, então resolveram que ela aprenderia tudo com Kaien, como ela era esperta e poderia acompanhar.

"Papai?" Masaki perguntou, escrevendo a última letra no papel e estendendo a Ichigo. "Como ficou?"

"Você fez muito bem. Kaien, posso ver o que você fez?"

Kaien orgulhoso levantou seu papel e sorriu, mostrando que estava banguela.

"Uau! Os dois fizeram muito bem. Que tal brincar lá fora agora?"

Eles concordaram e depois de colocarem suas jaquetas, meias e sapatos, Ichigo os levou para fora, onde as crianças começaram a pular sobre ele.

Rukia sorriu da janela da cozinha. Ichigo encontrou seu olhar e sorriu também, seus olhos transbordando felicidade enquanto fingia de morto e recebeu uma reação gratificante de Masaki e Kaien, que riam de tudo. Rukia sacudiu a cabeça e colocou as cenouras na panela.

Ele era um pai babão.

Mais tarde, Rukia estava colocando sua camisola de seda quando Ichigo andou por trás dela e a abraçou pela cintura, beijando seu pescoço.

"As crianças já dormiram." Ele disse, seus lábios roçando na orelha dela. Rukia sorriu e pressionou seu corpo contra o de Ichigo, desfazendo o laço da sua camisola. Ichigo a ajudou, tirando a roupa dela e a virando entre seus braços, a pressionando contra a parede quando começou a beija-la. Rukia gemeu baixo enquanto Ichigo os lábios de Ichigo aventuravam-se mais para baixo. Rukia então percebeu ser injusto ela não estar vestindo nada enquanto Ichigo estava completamente vestido e começou a deslizas suas mão sob a camisa dele. Ela logo conseguiu tira-la.

"Espero que saiba que estou no meu período fértil agora" Rukia sussurrou quando Ichigo a deitou na cama.

"Então, quero outro bebê." Ichigo sussurrou de volta, com um sorriso malicioso.

Rukia sorriu.

* * *

Que casal safado! As crianças dormem e eles fazem a festa! Hushausha!

**Nota: **Já existe uma continuação dessa fic. Digo, uma segunda versão com histórias diárias da mesma autora; ela se chama _"A Story a Day Keeps The Arrancars Away"_ .Como muita gente comentou (Obrigadaa!!) pensei em traduzi-la também. O grande problema é que, para poder traduzir, eu preciso de autorização, pois sem ela, nada feito. Eu mandei um e-mail para Kessa, a autora, mas ela não me responde. Continuo esperando, mas não tenho muitas esperanças. Mas se eu conseguir a autorização, conto com vocês para comentarem de novo, Ok ; )

**Lady Mari:** Ichigo de coelho deve ser hilário, tipo com orelhinha, nariz e pantufas! Huahsuah!! Senbonzakura?? Bom, ela está na minha lista também, mas antes vem a Zabimaru. Quero tanto ela!! Quando eu conseguir vou ameaçar as pessoas assim como faço com a Tensa (Cala a boca se não eu uso a Zabimaru! Uive, Zabimaruuu!! Tá, tá, chega de insanidades). Eu também penduro na mochila, aí quando alguém vê a espada semper perguntam: "Isso é... uma espada?". Não entendo essas pessoas... qual o problema em ter espadas na mochila? Huahs! E você tem um armário na escola?? AAH Que inveja! Deve ser tãão legal ter o seu próprio armário!! No meu colégio também tem, mas você tem que pagar! A gente já paga mensalidade todo o mês e ainda tem que pagar pelo armário. Ridículo!

'**Dark' Lien A. B. Niege: **Ah, brigada. Me esforcei ao máximo para traduzir essas fics. Tô pensando em traduzir mais algumas, mas os autores não me respondem, e sem autorização não posso fazer nada. Brigada por comentar!!

**Hyuuga Tha:** Sim, sim! O bebê nasceu O/ em casa... E furuba é o cúmulo da meiguice. É simplesmente perfeito. E eu sei sim com quem a Tohru vai ficar, também já vi o beijo deles. Nha •Inveja• Mas pra falar a verdade acho o casal secundário (digo, a Machi e o...) mais fofo e também já vi o beijo deles. Aliás, já vi o que acontece no final, mas ainda não sei o real motivo de acabar a... voce-sabe-o-quê. Não sei porque, mas gosto da Machi (talvez porque eu seja extressada que nem ela. Hehe). E boa viajem, tah. Se divirta bastante! O/

Já nê.


	30. 30 Dez:: Vá comer um inseto

Mini One-Shot

BLEACH não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

Vá Comer um Inseto

"Ichigo, preciso de ajuda com uma coisa." Rukia disse, pulando na borda de sua cama, segurando sua lição de matemática. Ichigo revirou os olhos, irritado por ter sido acordado do seu cochilo e suspirou olhando-a,

"Vá comer um inseto."

"Por que eu faria isso? Bom, eu comi um verme uma vez porque Renji havia me desafiado, mas não quero fazer isso de novo. Agora, vai me ajudar com a lição de matemática ou eu devo pedir ajuda para o Keigo ou algo do tipo."

Ichigo revirou os olhos de novo, apertando seu rosto contra o travesseiro, suspirando alto.

"Vá embora. Eu não me importo se você for pedir ajuda para aquele verme pervertido ou não." Queixou-se ele, tirando o travesseiro debaixo de sua cabeça e colocando-o sobre seus ouvidos.

"Ele é um verme?"

Ichigo gemeu.

"Ah, vamos lá, eu preciso de ajuda."

"Desde quando você se importa com a lição de casa?" Ichigo perguntou, espiando por baixo do porto seguro do seu travesseiro.

"Desde que eu quase fui mandada de volta para a escola primária. Me. Ajude. Agora." Ela disse, agarrando o travesseiro dele e batendo em sua cabeça.

Ichigo levantou-se da cama e agarrou seu travesseiro de volta, batendo na garota com toda a força que seu corpo sonolento podia juntar. Ela gritou e desviou, sua lição de matemática voando por todo o quarto.

Ichigo sorriu cruel.

"Por que você está com essa cara de malvado?" Rukia perguntou, levantando-se do chão, onde havia caído.

"Guerra de travesseiros!" Ichigo gritou.

Obviamente, no meio de uma nuvem de plumas e entre gritos de ambos os dois, a lição de matemática foi completamente esquecida.

* * *

Será que a barreira de Ichigo está caindo??

Bom, Eu escrevi uma fic sobre Hitsu/Hina e gostaria que vocês dessem uma olhada se não for pedir muito. Sei que está ruim, mas me digam o que acharam depois, Ok ; )

Ela se chama: "Pétalas sobre a neve"

(sempre dependendo de vocês, né? Gomen...).

**Lord Zero X: **Olha... pra falar a verdade não sei se vai realmente haver Arrancars na história, já que não li todas ainda, maaaas, pelo o que eu vi, elas têm Spoilers da saga dos Arrancas sim. Tipo, a Rukia já estar morando na casa do Ichigo como a terceira filha do Isshin. Vou ler elas com mais calma, e depois eu confirmo, Ok ;)

**Lady Mari:** Ai, ai... também espero que ela responda logo. Eu gosto de traduzir fics, porque ajudam com o meu inglês e é 1000 vezes melhor lê-las em português. Realmente bate uma preguiça de ler em inglês, principalmente quando há palavras ou frases que ficam meio confusas (quando os autores usam expressões, por exemplo). Mas acho que a culpa de ela não responder é que os "Alerts" não estão funcionando (de novo...). E como eu mando mensagens e não e-mail (já que ela não tem o e-mail no profile) aí acho que não está funcionando também. Mas vamos esperar pra ver... Ah! Ontem meu amigo roubou a minha Zanguetsu!! Mas consegui ela de volta depois de eu conseguir alcança-lo e dar um pedala nele. Ainda bem que é só ele que faz essas coisas, porque minha amiga otaku não gosta de Bleach... (vivo falando pra ela: "você não sabe o que está perdendo". E não sabe mesmo!) Aliás, vi numa loja a luva da Rukia!! Deus, fiquei me mordendo de raiva por não poder comprar, já que não tinha dinheiro (ninguém mandou gastar tudo na Liberdade!!). Nossa, falei demais também, né. Hehe

'**Dark' Lien A. B. Niege: **Ai, também estou torcendo para que ela responda. Eu fico tão feliz traduzindo elas... Pra falar a verdade eu comecei a traduzir pra mim mesma, porque acho ruim ler em inglês. Depois que consegui a autorização, resolvi posta-las aqui e fiquei muito contente que outras pessoas também gostaram. E brigada pela boa sorte e pela força!

Ja nê!


	31. 31 Dez:: Uma Última Vez

Penúltima fic.

Já estou triste...

BLEACH não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

Uma Última Vez

Ela sentou-se sobre a rocha, assistindo as ondas quebrarem na praia com tanta força que chegava a assustar. A água se espalhava pelo ar e molhava tudo ao seu redor, fazendo-a recuar quando a substância fria caiu sobre seu rosto. Suspirando, ela sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos de novo, sorrindo enquanto a brisa acariciava sua face.

Era um dia frio de setembro, mas ela não se importava. Ela não tinha nem vestido uma jaqueta antes de sair de casa.

Ela realmente deveria ter vestido; o frio estava agora pinicando seu rosto e entrando por baixo de sua saia. Ela tremeu e abraçou a si mesma enquanto a água fria molhava seus pés descalços.

_Não quero dizer..._

A escuridão se aproximava e a Lua já podia ser vista no horizonte. Ela via as estrelas aparecerem lentamente no céu e sabia que deveria estar voltando para casa, mas não queria se mover. Naquela noite, ali sozinha, ela podia pensar.

Ela queria ficar; com sua família, seus amigos e aqueles de quem gostava. Eles precisavam dela, e ela precisava deles.

Mas ela precisava _dele_ também.

Ela não havia percebido que chorava até que o vento gelado soprou suas lágrimas que escorriam por sua pele clara e macia.

Ela soluçou baixinho quando sentiu uma jaqueta ser colocada sobre seus ombros. Ela não se virou quando algo apertava a jaqueta para mais perto de seu pequeno corpo.

Ela sabia muito bem quem era esse 'algo'.

"Quero ficar sozinha." Ela disse baixinho, sem acreditar totalmente em suas próprias palavras. Ele também não acreditou.

"Mesmo?"

Sua voz o revelou, e agora ela tinha certeza de quem ele era. Seu cabelo laranja balançava ao vento enquanto ela a fitava, sua face carregando um olhar triste. Ela não disse nada quando ele se sentou ao seu lado e colocou seus braços em volta dela, que se enrijeceu um pouco, mas relaxou entre os braços fortes, encostando sua cabeça no peito do garoto enquanto secava suas ultimas lágrimas.

"Não quero dizer, mas eu preciso." Ela disse baixinho, sem mudar de posição entre seus braços. Ele sorriu tristemente e encostou seu queixo sobre o liso cabelo negro dela.

"Eu sei."

"Não quero te deixar."

"E eu não quero que você me deixe. Mas você _precisa_" ele disse, olhando para o céu. "Vê essas estrelas?"

Ela olhou para o céu escuro onde milhões de estrelas brilhavam e assentiu de leve.

"Encontre a mais bonita."

Ela pareceu confusa, mas começou a procurar. Finalmente, ela ergueu o braço, apontando para uma linda estrela que brilhava intensamente bem no meio do céu.

"Aquela." ela disse, abaixando sua mão.

"Toda a vez que você pensar em mim, olhe para essa estrela, e eu prometo... eu estarei olhando também. Essa pode ser nossa estrela, Ok?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça e sorriu, enterrando seu rosto na curva dos braços dele enquanto ele a abraçava forte pelo que poderia ser a última vez.

_A última._

* * *

Ai, fiquei mais triste ainda...

Bom, mas não podemos ficar tristes para sempre, né.

Hoje é o último dia do ano, portanto coloquem sorrisos enormes em seus rostos e saiam abraçando a todos!

Não importa se o ano de 2006 foi bom ou ruim, o importante é que ele existiu e creio que temos boas recordações dele, mesmo sendo pequenas. Sei que ninguém teve um ano totalmente perfeito, somos humanos, não somos? Todos nós erramos, choramos, caímos.

Mas tudo isso tem um lado bom.

Agora podemos aprender com nossos erros para não cometê-los novamente, secarmos nossas lágrimas para, no lugar, surgir um novo sorriso, levantarmos com a cabeça erguida para seguirmos em frente.

_Sempre_ em frente.

Nunca desistam de seus sonhos. Se eles são impossíveis, quem se importa? Apenas torne-os possíveis! Se eles são inalcançáveis, qual o problema? Apenas estique seu braço um pouco mais.

Espero que vocês possam encontrar a felicidade. E mesmo que vocês sejam felizes, estarei torcendo para que encontrem uma felicidade maior ainda. (Pra quem lê Furuba: reconhecem essa frase?)

Enfim...

No ano que vem, divirtam-se ao máximo! Estarei torcendo por vocês! O/

**Lady Mari:** Ah, eu tenho um Hitsugaya no meu quarto! (Somos duas pervertidas!! Huahsua). E você sofre, heim. Ainda bem que é só um pra roubar as minhas coisas. Por que se fosse mais eu acho que não agüentaria. Um bom fim de ano pra você!

'**Dark' Lien A. B. Niege: **É... já tá acabando. O tempo passa rápido demais. Então vamos torcer juntas para que ela libere a outra fic, né! Feliz Ano Novo!!

Até amanhã O/ •lágrima nos olhos•


	32. 1º Jan:: O Fim?

Sim, sinto-lhes informar, mas está é a última fic que posto. (Eles já sabem! Não precisa ficar repetindo!!)

BLEACH não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

O Fim?

"É isso?" Rukia perguntou, encarando a última página do livro. "_Esse _é o final?!" ela exclamou.

Ichigo, que estava deitado em sua cama fazendo o seu melhor para ignora-la completamente, disse,

"É. É o fim. Mas não entendi o porquê de você ter ficado tão surpresa. Esse livro tem um bom fim." Ele disse, suspirando ao voltar sua atenção ao seu próprio livro. Rukia o encarou e colocou o livro no chão, andando até Ichigo e sentando na ponta da cama.

Ela falava enquanto ele tentava expulsa-la de lá.

"Não é um bom final! O garoto _morreu_!"

"E...? Olha, o livro é um _romance,_" Ichigo disse, revirando os olhos.

"Se é assim... porque você o leu, então?" Rukia perguntou, seus olhos violetas brilhando enquanto balançava os pés para frente e para trás, tendo escapado dos pés de Ichigo que tentavam ao máximo faze-la sentar no chão novamente.

Ichigo corou violentamente tentando esconder seu rosto com o livro.

"Só porque é de um autor do qual eu gosto. Agora, me deixe em paz."

Rukia se calou por um segundo, permitindo que Ichigo lesse aproximadamente duas páginas. Depois ela disse,

"Eu continuo achando que a fim foi uma porcaria."

Ichigo resmungou e largou o livro, sentando sob a colcha e cruzando as pernas enquanto encarava Rukia.

"Olha, se eu te explicar o livro, você me deixa em paz?"

Rukia pareceu pensar por um minuto, depois assentiu, se virando para olha-lo de frente. Ichigo suspirou de novo e passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo, olhando para o teto. Rukia tamborilou os dedos e disse,

"Então...?"

"Tudo bem. Ótimo. O ponto central do livro é realmente o amor; no começo, o personagem principal, Ryou, encontra a outra personagem, Sakura. Uhn... Como eles se encontraram de novo mesmo?" Ichigo perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

"Ele deu de cara com ele e a fez cair no rio." Rukia respondeu.

"Certo," Ichigo disse, assentindo. "De qualquer forma, ele, Ryou, acidentalmente a envolve na vida gangster dele, e quando ele pediu que ela se afastasse por ser perigoso demais, ela não o escutou e continuou ao lado dele por acha-lo especial. O porquê dela achar isso eu não tenho muita certeza..." Ichigo pensou por um momento. "Eu acho que ela não o abandonava porque o achava especial e de algum modo ela gostava dele ou algo do tipo. Enfim, voltando ao ponto. Ela não o escutou e ficou ao seu lado mesmo correndo perigo. Ele novamente pediu que ela o deixasse porque ele a amava e não queria que nada acontecesse a ela. Mas ela, de novo, não o ouviu." Ichigo explicou.

"Mas_ porque_ ela deveria ouvi-lo? Porque quando eu estava lendo o livro, ficou claro que ela o amava também."

"Tanto faz. Mas ela não o abandonaria e então, ela se envolveu nos problemas dele, e agora ela está lutando por sua vida enquanto ele tenta protege-la. Mas no meio de livro, ela foi pega como refém para exigirem dinheiro como resgate; mas o cara não queria dinheiro, ele queria o Ryou, Já que a causa da maldição dele era algo que Ryou havia feito no passado, o que depois foi revelado ser alguém que Ryou havia matado."

"Sabe, a garota do livro é tão monga quanto você." Rukia disse, rindo. Ichigo a encarou.

"Pelo menos não estou apaixonado por um maníaco que todo mundo quer matar." Ichigo disse, suspirando. "Enfim, podemos voltar para a história?"

Rukia assentiu ansiosa.

"Bom, depois de Sakura ser solta, Ryou continuou preso pelos mesmos caras. No final, Sakura tenta resgata-lo e ele é morto. Mas antes de ele morrer, ele diz a ele que a ama, assim ele poderia morrer em paz." Ichigo terminou. "Agora, posso continuar a ler o meu livro?"

"Mas o que aconteceu com ela? Ela esqueceu-se dele? Porque ela o amava também." Rukia perguntou.

"Bom, óbvio que ela o amava, mas ela teve de seguir em frente porque foi o que ele pediu que ela fizesse. Lembra? Na última página, quando ele morria, ele pediu que ela seguisse em frente e o esquecesse."

"Lógico que eu lembro, besta! Mas pode uma pessoa esquecer alguém que ela realmente amou? Eu não acho que eu conseguiria." Ela disse, virando o livro em suas mãos que ela havia pego do chão.

"Ah, não acho que ela vá esquece-lo, mas ela vai seguir em frente, pois ele pediu a ela." Ichigo disse, baixando seu livro e cruzando os braços.

"Bom, eu acho que ele deveria ter vivido. Então aí eles poderiam ter um final feliz." Rukia argumentou, abrindo o livro e passando os dedos pelo papel macio.

"Sim, mas realmente existem finais felizes?" Ichigo perguntou baixinho. "Quando duas pessoas se amam... parece que isso será eterno." Ichigo desviou o olhar de Rukia e encarou o teto. "Meu pai amou minha mãe mais do que tudo no mundo; mas ela morreu. Ela morreu logo após eles completarem dez anos juntos. Será mesmo que a felicidade existe?"

"É claro que existe. Para algumas pessoas. Mas para as outras, acredito que não. Nii-Sama amou minha irmã também. Mas ela morreu." Rukia disse, sorrindo tristemente. "Mas finais felizes existem. Eu sei que existem."

"Talvez não para nós, uhn?" Ichigo disse, deitando-se na cama, colocando seus braços embaixo da cabeça.

Rukia penas sorriu e fechou delicadamente o livro, sua mão demorando-se sob o título por um segundo antes de levantar-se da cama de Ichigo e andar em direção ao armário, colocando o livro sobre a escrivaninha.

"Talvez sim. Talvez não." Ela disse, sorrindo de volta a Ichigo, que não mais tentava ler seu livro, mas agora olhava para fora da janela. "Mas finais felizes _realmente_ existem. Eu prometo..."

**Owari**

* * *

Ola, ola! Nossa, acordei cedinho pra postar aqui. (pra falar a verdade eu nem dormi. A festa de Ano Novo estava realmente boa! Huahsu!!).

Maaaas...

Tudo o que é bom um dia acaba.

Hoje queria agradecer a todos os que comentaram.

•Obrigada por mandarem suas reviews

•Obrigada por me fazerem rir lendo _suas reviews_

•Obrigada pelos elogios

•Obrigada por serem tão legais comigo

•Obrigada por agüentarem meus comentários inúteis e sem nexo

•Obrigada pela "companhia" de vocês

Obrigada por tudo mesmo. Adorei esse mês em que pude postar aqui e "falar" com vocês.

Agora todos torçam para que a autora me responda e então eu possa traduzir a continuação. Cruzem os dedos das mãos e dos pés! O/

**Lady Mari:** Poxa, ainda bem que você gostou!! Então que venha 2007 lotado até a tampa de Bleach! (Bom, o filme tá garantido, eu acho...). E vamos ganhar bastante dinheiro para colocar mais caras nos nossos quartos! (Uááá!! Pervertida em ação!). Obrigada por ter comentado sempre. O/

'**Dark' Lien A. B. Niege: **Acabou!! •chora• Mas como eu disse, nada de chorar no último dia do ano, nem no primeiro do ano, nem nunca!! E obrigada pelas "felicidades". Que você seja muito feliz também. Brigada mesmo por comentar.

**May**: Sim, penúltima, agora a última. Que bom que você estava gostando! Fico muito feliz! E, idem, eu também vou ler fics em inglês quando não há nenhuma em português. Mas às vezes dá uma preguiiiiça... Um feliz Ano Novo pra você também (atrasado), que Ichigo e Rukia deixem de se fingirem de sonsos e declarem o amor mútuo que sentem. E obrigada por comentar aqui!!


End file.
